Adapting
by JessieWills
Summary: Takes place after the wonderful Florian/Miss Mardle kiss that we were waiting for. Miss Mardle is determined to pretend that nothing ever happened between her and Florian but will she be successful? Will her feelings towards the situation change? And what will Mr Grove think, because he always has to have an opinion.
1. Chapter 1

**I was talking to my wonderful friend and I ended up wanting to write a DuMardle story because there are not enough of them out there. It's not the best piece of writing I've ever done but it should improve as it goes along and the plot develops, along with my understanding of the characters.**

**So please review, if you want, and I will try and update with another chapter soon.**

Holding her hand to her mouth as she stared out of her window, Josie Mardle felt her breathing slowly calm as she watched life carry on outside. Slowly moving the hand from her face, she moved to open the window before feeling the cold breeze on her face, her eyes shutting for a moment as she tried not to think about what had happened moments ago. He was probably still standing there, unaware of what to do or how to act. He was her lodger, someone she was supposed to live with until the war was over and he was able to return to his family and she had just allowed that to happen. She hadn't stopped him even though she'd been aware of what was happening because for a couple of seconds, she could just enjoy the feeling of being hold by another person who wanted to be with her intimately without the demands of an invalided wife at home.

"What have I done?" she whispered to herself, glancing out at the street before shaking her head and moving towards her bed. Sitting on the very edge, she slowly reached up to unpin her hair, the dark curls falling over her shoulders as she glanced towards the door. She needed to relax, she needed to breathe, she needed to think about what to do before she found herself in a room alone with Florian again. She couldn't allow herself to let what had just happened again, it wasn't fair on Florian. He was so young, he had mistaken her hospitality for something else and he would one day regret her if she allowed this to go any further. Glancing up at the mirror that rested on her dressing table, she sighed before running her fingers through her hair and shutting her eyes. She was too old for young men to fall in love with her. He was just mistaken and it would soon disappear. Hearing a knock at the front door, Josie quickly stood before moving towards her window to see a bike resting against the railing and a figure standing on the steps to the front door. Moving towards the door as she stepped to pin her hair back, Josie breathed out as she heard Florian move downstairs and the sound of the front door open, low voices filling the air as she slowly moved down the stairs to see the interaction between the two young men. "Who was that?" Josie inquired as Florian shut the door and turned to face her, holding an envelope in his hands.

"It is a telegram for Miss Towler," Florian admitted quietly, not looking her in the eyes as he held the envelope towards her. Slowly, she reached out to take it from him before their fingers brushed together at the exchange, their eyes locking for a brief moment as his hand moved to clasp hers. "Miss Mardle," he whispered as their fingers entwined and he stared at her.

"I can't," she reiterated as his free hand moved towards her face. "What are you doing?" she immediately questioned, the panic obvious in her voice as he smiled weakly and brushed a stray piece of hair back behind her ear, her eyes shutting for a brief second. "I am sorry," Miss Mardle whispered once more before stepping away and walking down the corridor towards another room, anything to escape the temptation that kept being placed in her way.

XOXOXOXOXOX

She could still hear Agnes sobbing in the room next door and the low voice of Victor Colleano trying to soothe her as she sat silently in the chair with a cup of tea in her shaking hands. She didn't know the news yet, Agnes had disappeared with the unopened telegram and Mr Colleano moments after Josie had passed it to her and Miss Mardle did not want to force the younger woman into telling her anything until she had processed what had happened herself. Hearing a small tap at the door, Josie snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head before the door opened slightly and Florian appeared nervously.

"Come in Florian," Josie smiled, trying to pretend that nothing had happened between them and also that their mutual friend was not sobbing over news about her brother in the other room. If she could act normal, then they would be alright. They could get over their mistakes and act like nothing had changed between them.

"Is George..?" he asked quietly as Miss Mardle glanced down at her tea, not knowing how to respond.

"I do not know," she said simply before he nodded, standing nervously in the doorway. "Would you like to sit down?" she asked quietly, the foreigner nodding before he moved to sit in the chair opposite her, unable to take his eyes off her for a brief second. She was nervous around him now, it was obvious and it hurt to see her so scared to be around him when they'd been so comfortable around each other hours earlier. "This war…" she began before shaking her head, not knowing what she had actually planned on saying.

"I know," he said simply, watching her again as she placed her cup onto the table and sighed before glancing across at him. "Miss Mardle," Florian began before she shook her head and stood up, moving towards the window in silence. "If you would like me to leave, I will. I can try and find another room. I appreciate everything you have done for me but if you would like me..." he began, shocking her as she turned to face him in amazement. He would leave to make things easier?

"No Florian, this is your home," she stated, forcing a smile onto her face as she looked at him. "I see no reason for you to leave. This is your home now too," she smiled as he nodded slowly, still observing her reactions. She couldn't bare to be in the same room with him, she wanted to leave and yet she was asking him to stay? He didn't understand. "I should see whether Agnes needs anything, excuse me," Miss Mardle said quietly before approaching the door and stepping out of the room in silence. She needed to calm down and adapt to living with him because a large part of her, desperately wanted him to stay in the house with her and to never leave. "He will forget about this," she whispered to herself as she stood alone in the corridor. He would soon forget about what had happened between them, she predicted. Florian was ultimately a silly young man who had mistaken gratification for love and he would soon learn the difference and meet someone young and beautiful who could give him everything he deserved, and she was unable to provide.

**So opinions? **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for my twin who is the person I discuss DuMardle with on a daily basis and helps me with ideas, even without knowing it. She is also the reason tea gets mentioned so often in this story.**

**Please read and review, I love to know your opinions and whether you want me to continue.**

"Florian?" Agnes said in shock as she watched the man approach the shop, a small smile covering her face as she moved away from Victor and stared at the foreigner. "What are you doing here?" she immediately questioned, surprised to see him in Oxford Street. Florian didn't usually visit this area of London, especially before the shop had opened. He occasionally met her and Miss Mardle after their shifts to visit something but he never visited without it being arranged.

"I've got to see Miss Mardle about something," he explained as Agnes nodded, smiling across at Victor who excused himself and entered the shop to prepare for the opening.

"Come with me, I'll take you to her on my way in," Agnes smiled as Florian nodded quietly, holding the door open for the woman before following her into the shop. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she commented, noticing the amazement that was covering Florian's face as he glanced across at the various areas that filled the shop and the staff who were currently preparing for the day ahead of them.

"You are both very lucky to work in such a wonderful place," he responded quickly, following her through the building as Agnes continued to smile before approaching accessories. Miss Mardle wasn't in sight but Agnes knew that she was probably sorting out the various shelves of products nearby.

"Miss Mardle, you have a visitor," Agnes smiled before excusing herself and disappearing to deal with her own work, just as Miss Mardle appeared from below the counter, shock covering her face as she found herself staring at Florian.

"Florian? What are you doing here?" she immediately questioned, walking out of her section to approach him. "I'm working, it's inappropriate for you to be here," she stated as she approached him, her hand resting on his arm to lead him away from accessories and towards the exit. "What are you even doing here Florian?" she questioned as they stood in the corner of the shop, away from anyone who was watching as he quickly took something out of his pocket.

"You dropped this on your way out this morning, I thought you might need it," he explained as she glanced down to see her purse in his hand, an embarrassed smile covering her face as slowly reached out for the purse. "I'm sorry for coming here, next time I'll give it to someone else to give it to you," he explained, moving away as she reached out and grasped his hand to stop him, still embarrassed about how she'd acted.

"No I'm sorry," Josie said quietly as he stared at her for a moment, her hand still clutching onto his as they watched each other in silence. "Thank you for bringing this," she smiled as he nodded, noticing the embarrassment on her face. "Florian I am sorry about what I said, I shouldn't have said it was inappropriate for you to be here, you're always welcome here. You can go wherever you want, I don't have any impact on where you can visit in London, this is your home now. You are allowed to go wherever you want," she blurted out, annoyed with how she'd acted at his arrival.

"Miss Mardle," he blurted out, trying to stop her as she stared at him, finally falling silent. "I'm sorry for interrupting you at work," he stated as Josie shook her head at him, upset with herself for having that argument with him.

"Florian…" she began, falling silent however when someone cleared their throat behind her. Looking around, Miss Mardle quickly found herself staring at Mr Grove who had his arms crossed, the look on his face forcing her to step away from Florian and let go of the hand that she hadn't realised she was holding. "I have to get back to work," she stated before excusing herself and disappearing towards accessories as Florian stood nervously in front of Mr Grove who was staring at him.

"You should leave now Mr Dupont, you are not staff and the shop is not open to the public," Mr Grove stated as Florian nodded and slowly moved towards the exit, glancing back for a moment to see Miss Mardle standing in accessories not doing any work, a far away look on her face. Watching Mr Dupont leave the building, Mr Grove straightened his jacket before approaching accessories. "He shouldn't be here before opening, you shouldn't be receiving visitors while you are working anyway," Mr Grove commented as he approached accessories, his voice snapping Josie Mardle out of her thoughts.

"He just came to give me my purse, I dropped it on the way to work," she muttered, organising the gloves in front of her as he stared at her. "I don't see how it's any of your business," she said quickly, putting the gloves away as he continued to watch her.

"I'm concerned about you Josie," he stated quickly, frustration covering her face for a moment before she replied.

"Mr Grove there's nothing to be concerned about and even if there was, my life is nothing to do with you," she said quickly before looking around, noticing that there was no one nearby before she turned to face Mr Grove again. "You gave up the right to have an influence over my life when you married another woman," she explained quickly before moving away from him. "Now excuse me Mr Grove, I have to get my station sorted before we open today," she stated before walking away to the other side of accessories, trying to pretend that he wasn't watching her.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_"You are asking if I have fallen in love with you?"_

_"Well yes… Well no, no I merely…"_

_"It is true. I have."_

The conversation was almost haunting her as she forced herself to smile at another customer who approached in search of various things. Finding the needed items, she quickly organised the sale before watching another woman leave. It was a good thing that she could almost do this job in her sleep because she really wasn't in the mood to work today. All she could think about was how it had felt to have Florian's lips on hers and the look of disappointment that had covered his face when she'd pulled away from him and disappeared, ultimately refusing his advances.

"Miss Mardle," a voice stated, immediately snapping her out of her thoughts as she turned to see Agnes staring at her, concern covering her face. "Why don't we get a cup of tea?" Agnes suggested as Josie turned around, trying to think of an excuse to stop her from having to agree. She adored Agnes but she knew the young woman would ask her questions and if pushed far enough she would probably tell the younger woman everything that had happened. "You need to stop working for a while," Agnes explained.

"I guess I have time," Miss Mardle commented before walking towards her friend, the two women exiting the shop together in silence.

"Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Florian?" the younger woman asked as they approached the stand, Agnes ordering two teas, before she turned to face Josie who was fiddling with the sleeve to her dress. "And between you and Mr Grove this morning?" Agnes added as Miss Mardle sighed, thanking the server for her tea as they were passed to the two women.

"Nothing has happened between Florian and I," Josie said quickly, desperate for Agnes to change the conversation. She didn't want to think about what had actually happened between her and Florian the previous day or how she had behaved their morning because she hadn't expected for him to arrive at work. "As for Mr Grove," she began before shaking her head and moving down the street, Agnes following her in silence as they both held onto their teas. "Mr Grove wasn't happy that Florian was in the shop before opening," she sighed as Agnes shook her head. "Now, Agnes, what has happened to George?" she asked, knowing that if the younger man had died Agnes wouldn't have come to work.

"He's alive," Agnes explained as Josie smiled at her. "He's coming home for a while soon but he's alive," she beamed, unable to stop the grin that was decorating her face. "I really thought…" she began, tears appearing in her eyes as Miss Mardle shook her head and rested her hand on Agnes' shoulder.

"He's alive, don't let yourself think about anything else," Miss Mardle smiled as Agnes nodded, watching the other woman for a moment. "How is everything between you and Mr Colleano? Have you started planning anything yet?" she questioned as Agnes shook her head, knowing that there hadn't been any time to think of their wedding.

"We haven't had the time between work and then Henri being arrested," she explained as Josie nodded, knowing that Agnes had been working hard to clear Henri's name. "We're actually going to dinner tonight, so I won't be home till late," Agnes admitted as Josie nodded, trying not to think about how that meant she would be alone with Florian at dinner that evening.

"That's fine, have a lovely dinner tonight," Josie smiled before approaching the entrance to the shop and sighing. "Thank you for the tea," she added as Agnes nodded and watched as the older woman approached accessories again. Something had definitely happened because she had never seen Miss Mardle act like this. She seemed almost scared and nervous about something.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_"You've fallen in love with me?"_

_"Is it so surprising?"_

_"Well frankly yes. I am so much older than you, for a start. And then there are the cultural differences, not to mention the…"_

He didn't care about cultural differences or the fact that she was older than him. He couldn't help but smile when she entered the room or want to be around her. She was his friend and she had become a major part of his life, a part that he couldn't imagine living without. Hearing the door to the room open, he turned to see Miss Mardle entering as he placed his violin down and stared at her nervously.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," she said quickly as he shook his head.

"It is your home," he responded as she stared at him for a moment. He had felt so comfortable a few days ago, it worried her that she had made him feel like he didn't belong in the house anymore because of what she had done. "I am just a guest."

"And while you are here it is your home too Florian," she insisted before sitting down and shutting her eyes for a moment. She couldn't imagine this house without him in it. She had barely lived in it without his presence, it would become too quiet if he left. "Will you play something?" she asked quickly, desperate for noise as she opened her eyes to look at him while he smiled and nodded, reaching for his violin again as she watched. She loved watching him play, he looked so far away and happy, like the war hadn't happened and he hadn't lost almost everything. Hearing him start to play, Josie sighed as she relaxed into her chair and just felt herself calm at the music that was filling her home. "You always seem so happy when you play," she commented as he finished the piece he was playing.

"Music reminds me of home," he admitted as Josie smiled. "I used to play for my family," Florian explained as he put the violin away and sat down opposite her, neither of them knowing what to really say to each other. "This was the greatest gift anyone could have ever given me," he smiled as he glanced across at the violin case, Josie doing the same before she bit into her lip, not knowing what to say to him.

"Everyone needs something that comforts them, especially when they're away from home," she admitted. "And you've brought so much happiness to London with your music Florian. Everyone adored your music at the concert and Agnes and I love hearing you play at home," she explained before they both fell silent.

"I don't care about…" he began before she shook her head.

"No Florian," she warned, not wanting to have this conversation. "We're not…" she began before shaking her head. Why did he have to talk about it? "Can we just forget please?" Josie asked quietly as he stared at her for a moment.

"How can we forget? I love…" he began before she stood up and moved towards the door.

"You don't Florian. You think you do but you don't, so please stop," she begged as she stared at the door, not knowing what else to do. "You think you're feeling that but you're just feeling grateful because I've given you somewhere to live and the violin and…" Josie began before shaking her head and moving to open the door. "Please just forget," she said quietly before walking out of the room again, just like she'd done the previous day.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is set about a week after the last chapter.**

"Has Florian not come down for breakfast this morning?" Josie questioned as she entered the dining room to see Florian's seat empty again and Agnes sitting with her breakfast in front of her, the younger woman shaking her head as Miss Mardle glanced across at the door again. Over the last week she'd seen Florian less and less, with him very rarely coming down to eat and she was starting to get concerned. "I'll just go and see whether he is okay," she responded before exiting the room and standing at the bottom of the stairs. She knew that he was trying to avoid her and it probably wasn't her best idea, being the one to see whether he wanted breakfast, but she was concerned about him and she wanted things to get back to normal. Walking up the stairs slowly, she approached his room before shutting her eyes for a second and knocking.

"Come in," the familiar voice responded before she opened it slowly and stepped inside to see him sat on the bed with his violin. "Miss Mardle," he said in shock before standing up nervously, a shy look covering both their faces as they watched each for a moment in silence. He hadn't expected her to come. Agnes he could understand but having Miss Mardle in his room was a surprise, he'd expected her to stay as far away as she could.

"Agnes and I were wondering whether you were going to join us for breakfast today," she said quietly, playing with the sleeves of her dress as he watched her for a moment, not knowing what to say. "We've missed you and we're worried, you've hardly eaten anything this week," she explained as she moved towards him, concern covering her face as she stood in front of him. "I know that things are difficult, especially between us, but that's no reason to miss meals and to avoid Agnes," Miss Mardle explained as he glanced down at his feet before nodding and walking past the older woman and approaching the door. "Florian…" she began.

"You want to forget, so let's just forget everything," he stated before he walked out of the room, the sound of him walking down the stairs making her shut her eyes. She'd clearly lost his friendship as well when she'd refused him. Leaving his room in silence a few moments later, she shut the door before walking down the stairs and approaching the dining room door to hear Florian and Agnes talking.

"Victor was wondering whether you'd like to go out for a drink with him tonight," she heard Agnes admit as she hovered by the doorway, trying to work out whether she could face joining them.

"Mr Colleano wants me to go drinking with him?" Florian responded as Josie smiled to herself. It was the first time that someone had asked him somewhere without inviting Agnes or Miss Mardle along as well. "Are you sure?" the Belgian asked as Miss Mardle continued to smile to herself, taking in how shocked he sounded. He needed to get out of the house more and meet new people, he couldn't his whole time in London trapped inside her home. "If he's happy with me going, I would like that," Florian declared as Agnes laughed.

"Of course he's happy with it Florian, it was his idea after all," Agnes replied as Miss Mardle stepped away and grabbed her coat, pulling it on as she approached the front door. She could do with going to work early and getting a head start.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Agnes told me that things are awkward at home at the moment," Victor commented as he sat at the table with the other man in the crowded pub, the two men holding onto their drinks as Florian laughed at the comment, finally realising why he had been invited out that evening. "Anything you want to get off your chest?" he asked quickly as he brought his drink to his lips, his eyebrows rising as he glanced across at Florian who was staring down at his glass.

"Women," he stated quickly as Victor smiled.

"Any particular woman? Or just women in general?" Victor questioned as Florian took a large sip of his drink, needing the courage that the alcohol would bring. "I promise, I won't tell Agnes anything you say. It can stay between us, no one will learn anything from me," he added quickly, knowing that was probably part of the reason why Florian wasn't talking to anyone. Watching him take another mouthful of his drink, Victor smiled as Florian sighed and looked across at the other man.

"One particular woman," he said quietly as Victor nodded. "There's this woman, she's the most perfect person I've ever met, she's kind and when she smiles…" he began, thinking about Miss Mardle for a moment as he fell silent while Victor continued to watch and listen to the other man. "I know she feels something but she seems against the whole idea. She'd rather ignore everything she feels and be miserable and alone than agree to let anything happen between us," he explained before shaking his head and finishing his drink. "She wants to forget everything, that I don't love…" he began before shaking his head, knowing that he had already said too much.

"And where did you meet this woman Florian?" Victor questioned, although he already had a suspicion on who the woman was.

"It doesn't matter, nothing will ever happen or change. She doesn't think a relationship is appropriate, and I don't want to lose her. Even if there's never a relationship, I still get to see her and enjoy her company, and see her smile," Florian declared before standing up. "Would you like another drink Victor?" he asked as Victor shook his head and watched as Florian moved towards the bar.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Lying on her bed in silence, Josie sighed as she stared up at the ceiling before shutting her eyes and forcing herself to relax. Her brain kept wondering about where Florian was and whether he was okay, even Agnes had been surprised, when they'd decided to go to their rooms earlier, that the two men hadn't returned. Hearing the front door open and the sound of footsteps and people walking into various things, Josie quickly sat up before grabbing her robe and throwing it over her nightdress, tightening it around her body as she left the room. Running down the stairs, Josie stared at Victor and Agnes as they propped Florian up at the bottom of the steps.

"Oh god," Josie whispered as she ran down the rest of the steps and pressed her hands to Florian's cheeks, the younger man barely keeping his eyes open as she looked up at Victor. "How much did you drink tonight?" she asked as Victor shook, unaware of how much Florian had actually consumed over the evening as Miss Mardle stepped away, not even thinking about how she was in her nightclothes in front of a colleague. "Take him upstairs," she ordered as Victor nodded, practically carrying Florian up the stairs while Miss Mardle watched with Agnes.

"He'll be fine in the morning," Agnes smiled as she approached the older woman who was still watching as Victor practically dragged Florian upstairs. "He'll have a headache and will feel stupid for his behaviour but he'll be fine," she explained as Josie nodded, turning to look at the other woman as a small smile covered her face at the comforting words. Agnes always knew what to say. Hearing Victor on the stairs again, Josie smiled before excusing herself and walking up the stairs quickly towards Florian's room. Pushing the door open, Josie sighed as she opened the door to see Florian lying on his bed, almost asleep and looking completely uncomfortable.

"You silly boy," she whispered angrily as she walked towards him and knelt down beside the bed, her hand brushing against his cheek as he opened his eyes and stared at her for a moment. "You go out for a drink and end up practically unconscious Florian," she muttered as he continued to watch her. "I'll see you in the morning, get some sleep," she whispered before standing up, stopping however when he grabbed her hand. "Florian it's late and I'm tired."

"You're so beautiful," he commented as she shook her head at him.

"Stop. Stop this please," she begged as she sat down on the edge of his bed, his hand still clutching hers. "Good night Mr Dupont, I'll get someone to bring you water in the morning," she explained, removing her hand from his before she walked out of his room, shutting the door behind her and shutting her eyes. She couldn't keep doing this, she couldn't keep hovering on the line of surrendering to him. She had to remain strong because in the end, it would not work.

XOXOXOXOXO

"My head," Florian moaned as he covered his eyes with his hand and groaned, resting back against the pillows before someone knocked gently on the door. "Come in," he said quietly before the door opened and Miss Mardle appeared nervously in the doorway. "I'm sorry," he immediately stated as she watched him in complete silence. "I didn't think I drank as much as I must have done," he explained, clearly embarrassed as she stepped closer with the glass of water.

"Water," she whispered, passing it to him as he thanked her and took the glass from her.

"Thank you," he responded before he looked up at her, dressed in her work clothes with her hair pinned back perfectly. It was a completely different image to the woman he remembered seeing the previous evening, knelt beside his bed with her hair flowing all over the place and a concerned look on her face. "I'm sorry for last night, I clearly need to remember my limits. I've never done that before and I'm sorry," he explained before taking a sip of the cool water while she watched him in silence. "I'm sorry for what I did, for embarrassing you and for keeping you awake last night."

"It was nothing. It's none of my business when you stay out till," Miss Mardle commented before moving back towards the door. "Breakfast is being served Mr Dupont, if you feel like joining us," she commented before leaving the room, the Belgian watching her leave in complete silence.

He was losing her, he was losing the one woman that he cared about.

**I detest this chapter. I really do hate it. Please let me know what you think, I love knowing your thoughts and thank you to those who have reviewed, followed and favorited this story. It means the world to me. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Florian didn't come down for breakfast again this morning," Agnes commented as she stood in accessories with Miss Mardle, her concern obvious as Josie nodded slowly. Agnes had only a short shift today and she had left after Josie and was finishing before her. "I've hardly seen him since he went out with Victor. He's been so quiet recently," she explained as Josie nodded, knowing that he had barely left his room in the last week and he had stopped playing his violin in the last two days. "I was going to see if he wanted to go for a walk this afternoon, see if I could get him to talk about what was wrong," Agnes suggested as Josie smiled and nodded again, knowing that Florian would probably be more open if she wasn't around. It was her, after all, who he was clearly trying to avoid.

"Thank you, I think he might talk to you," Josie smiled as Agnes nodded and finished buttoning up her coat. "I will see you this evening Miss Towler," she added before Agnes said goodbye and moved towards the exit, Josie watching as she disappeared before she turned around to serve a newly arrived customer. Hearing a familiar laugh as she finished serving the customer, Josie smiled before she turned to see Mr Selfridge approaching her, his usually large smile covering his face as he approached accessories.

"Miss Mardle," Mr Selfridge smiled as she quickly looked up at him, putting away the objects that she had been promoting earlier.

"Mr Selfridge," she responded, waiting to hear what he wanted to discuss with her.

"Miss Mardle, I wanted to inquire about your lodger," Mr Selfridge began as Miss Mardle nodded quickly, surprised that Mr Selfridge was visiting accessories just to discuss Florian. "Rose and I are actually organising a little get together in a few weeks and we were wondering if Mr Dupont would be interesting in performing for our guests. Rose did love him at the concert and we thought he might enjoy the chance to perform again," he explained as Miss Mardle nodded quickly, unable to remove the smile from her face at the available opportunity.

"I would have to ask Mr Dupont of course but I'm sure he would love the opportunity Mr Selfridge," Miss Mardle smiled.

"I would of course pay him Miss Mardle but Rose did love his performance," Mr Selfridge added as she nodded again, knowing that Florian would love the opportunity to play for an audience again.

"I shall ask him this evening Mr Selfridge, thank you. He is always happy to hear that people have enjoyed his music," Miss Mardle responded before Mr Selfridge excused himself and walked towards the lift.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Miss Mardle,a word," Mr Grove stated as he approached accessories, interrupting her conversation with a client.

"I'm serving a customer at the moment Mr Grove," she responded, forcing a smile onto her face as she continued to show the gloves to the young woman who was interested in purchasing a pair.

"It's important Miss Mardle, I'm sure one of the other members of staff would be able to serve this customer but it is rather urgent that I talk to you," Mr Grove explained as Josie nodded, calling over someone else before she excused herself and followed Mr Grove towards the corner of the shop, away from everyone else.

"What is it Mr Grove? I'm trying to work," she explained, her arms crossing as she stared up at him. "Roger what's going on?" she asked as he looked at her.

"Josie…" he began, concern covering her face as she watched him. He never called her Josie at work, even when they'd been together he hadn't called her Josie. They were always professional, she was always Miss Mardle. "Josie it's about Mr Dupont," he stated, watching the anger cover her face as she glared at him.

"Mr Grove, you don't need to concern yourself about Mr Dupont. He has nothing to do with you and there is nothing to our earlier conversation about him. You have no reason to be concerned about my lodger," she explained, turning her back on him to return to work but stopping when he took hold of her arm. "Let go of me," she warned as he shook his head.

"Josie someone just came to the shop to find you," he explained as confusion covered her face. "He was sent by Miss Towler," he continued as Josie listened, confused about what he was talking about. What did this have to do with Florian? "When Miss Towler arrived at your house this afternoon, she found Mr Dupont at the bottom of the stairs. The man who was sent to the shop didn't have any more information but apparently Mr Dupont was unconscious," he explained as Miss Mardle covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her shock while shaking her head. "You should sit down," he suggested as she continued to shake her head.

"I need to go home now," she muttered before turning around, trying to work out what to do. "I need to go home, I should be there, I should be there with Florian if he's not well. I should be there," she blurted out, still in shock. How had she not known that something was wrong? What was even wrong with Florian? What had happened to him?

"Miss Mardle," Mr Grove stated, stopping her for a moment as he approached her. "You are working, you can't just leave because your lodger is ill. Miss Towler is with him."

"He is not just my lodg…" she began before realising who she was talking to. She couldn't start saying things in front of him, he would twist it and make it seem even worse than it actually was. "He doesn't have any family in this country, I should be there if he isn't well. He is in my care as my lodger and I will be there to care for him. It is not fair to put all of this on Miss Towler," she stated before walking through the shop to collect her coat and hat.

"And what about you work?" he asked, following her as she pulled her coat on.

"Mr Selfridge will understand," Miss Mardle whispered, hoping that she was correct in her opinion, before she turned and walked towards the exit, even though she was desperate to run and get home as quickly as possible.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Agnes," Josie shouted as she entered her house, pulling her coat off and throwing it onto the floor as she moved up the stairs and towards Florian's room. Hearing the door open, she watched as Agnes stepped out of the room. "How is he? Have you got a doctor to come and see him?" she panicked as Agnes nodded and moved towards her.

"The doctor is still with him," Agnes explained as Miss Mardle nodded. "He has influenza, it's apparently quite serious," she stated as Josie covered her mouth again with her hand. "He has a fever and he's not conscious, the Doctor thinks he must have fallen down the stairs and knocked his head this morning," she stated as Josie remained silent. She should have realised that something was wrong. His complete absence and the lack of the violin should have been clear signs that something was wrong. "Apparently he would have been feeling ill for a while and a lack of appetite would have been a symptom."

"I should have noticed that something..." Josie began as Agnes shook her head and rested her hand on the older woman's arm. "I thought he was just trying to avoid me and that was why he wasn't coming to meals," she explained, knowing that Agnes wouldn't understand why she would think that. "I should have realised that something was wrong."

"How could you have known? We've hardly seen him and Florian never complains," Agnes responded, trying to comfort her friend as Miss Mardle nodded and watched as an older man left Florian's room.

"How is he?" Josie asked as the doctor stared at her for a moment.

"He has influenza," the doctor stated as Josie nodded. "He needs plenty of rest and fluids, it's an extreme case and he's very sick," he explained as she continued to listen. "You need to try and bring his fever down. It's the knock to the head I'm concerned about, we won't know more until he wakes up," he added as Josie nodded. How could this have happened? "I will come back again in the morning to check on him," he stated as Josie forced a smile onto her face, trying to act strong in front of the stranger.

"Thank you doctor," she whispered before Agnes approached the older man.

"I'll show you out," Agnes smiled as Miss Mardle mouthed thank you and slowly approached Florian's room. Opening the door slowly, she sighed at the sight of the younger man lying in the bed, sweat covering his face as he remained perfectly still. How hadn't she realised that he was sick?

"Oh Florian," she whispered as she approached the bed and sat down on the edge, her hand finding his as she continued to watch him. "You should have said something but you never complain, you're always so grateful. You never moan about anything, you're always trying to be positive," Josie commented as she ran her fingers across her face, noticing how warm he was. "I thought you were trying to avoid me, I never guessed that you were sick," she whispered, clinging onto his hand as he continued to sleep. "Mr Selfridge came to see me today, he has an offer for you. An offer that you'll love," she whispered as she heard the door open again before Agnes stepped inside.

"I'm supposed to be going for dinner with Victor tonight," Agnes said quietly as Josie turned to look at her.

"There's no reason why you still can't. I'll be here," Josie stated, squeezing Florian's hand gently as Agnes watched the small action. "You should go out with your fiance, enjoy your dinner," she explained as Agnes nodded slowly, still concerned about leaving Miss Mardle to care for Florian alone.

"I'll watch him if you like, so you can change," Agnes suggested as Josie glanced down at Florian again. Did she really need to change out of her work clothes? Could she just sit here? Could she leave him for a moment? "I know you will sit here until he wakes up, even if I tried to persuade you not to, you should at least wear something reasonably comfortable," she explained as Josie nodded and stood up, still holding onto his hand. "You will barely be gone five minutes, if there's any change I will get you."

"Five minutes," Josie replied before letting go of Florian's hand and moving towards the door. "And you'll get me if anything changes?" she questioned, laughing at herself when Agnes nodded and moved to sit down before Josie left the room.

"You've got her worried Florian," Agnes whispered to the unconscious man as she watched him for a moment. "I know that something has happened between you two and you are barely talking but she does care about you, no matter what she's led you to believe," she explained as Florian continued to remain perfectly still. "And when you wake up she'll be disappointed that you didn't tell her that you were feeling unwell," she added before the door opened and Miss Mardle walked in again, pulling her cardigan tightly around her body as Agnes forced a smile onto her face. "Why was he avoiding you?" she asked.

"Because I made things awkward between us and he was trying, badly, to do what I had asked him to do," Josie explained as she approached the bed again. "He always seemed so well, I never thought this might happen."

"He has influenza, it's actually very common," Agnes stated. "He'll recover from it quickly and it'll be like it never happened," she explained as Josie nodded, still watching Florian's face for any changes. "I remember the first time George was really sick, I barely left him but he got better and was soon moaning because I had made such a fuss over him being unwell," she smiled as Josie laughed. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay tonight?" she asked.

"No, he doesn't need both of us looking after him," Josie smiled as she moved to sit down beside him again, her hand finding his once more as Agnes continued to watch the small actions. "Enjoy yourself Agnes, you're young and you're newly engaged. Enjoy every opportunity you have," Josie stated as Agnes continued to watch her, noticing the sad smile that covered her face as she glanced down at Florian, still clutching onto his hand.

"I'll go and make some tea," Agnes stated as Josie nodded, thanking her quietly before she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Glancing at the shut door for a moment, Josie breathed out before looking down at Florian.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she ran her free hand across his cheek. "Wake up, wake up for me please," she begged, feeling the tears run down her cheeks as she continued to watch his still face. Bringing their hands to her lips, she quickly pressed a kiss to his knuckles before holding his hand tighter and shutting her eyes. "Wake up, let me know that you're going to be alright. Please just wake up."

It's awful I know, and terribly written, and the concept is kind of unexpected and dull but I needed something that would be a catalyst and I liked the idea.

**Thank you for the reviews, I love them and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. It will improve.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, they really do mean the world to me. So please do carry on reviewing, it's such a wonderful pairing and they don't get enough appreciation.**

His whole body ached and he was shaking and he didn't understand why. His head hurt the most, it felt like someone had hit him with something and he didn't even want to open his eyes in fear that the light would make his head hurt even more. He had never felt so bad, so ill and his body felt like it currently hated him. Feeling something cool press against his head, he groaned before slowly attempting to open his eyes, the light killing him as he felt a hand against his cheek.

"Florian," a familiar voice whispered as he slowly opened his eyes to see Miss Mardle sat beside him, watching him in amazement as a large smile covered her face. "Hello," she said nervously as he shut his eyes again in pain. The light was too bright and it hurt, even though he wanted to stare up at her. "Is there anything I can do Florian?" she asked quietly as he nodded, covering his eyes with his hand before he opened them again.

"Too bright," he muttered as she nodded and climbed off the bed. Approaching the window in silence, Josie quickly pulled the curtains shut before approaching the bed, it wasn't completely dark now but she hoped that it would be dim enough for him to be comfortable.

"Try again now," she whispered, watching as he moved his hand away from his face and nodded before she slowly approached his bed again and sat down beside him, reaching across for the damp cloth that she had been using earlier. "You've got the flu Florian," she explained as she ran the cloth across his forehead, trying to cool his fever as he continued to watch her, his eyes never leaving her face. "The doctor believes that you collapsed on the stairs and knocked your head, that's why you've been unconscious," she explained, still running the cloth against his face as he nodded slowly, his body still aching. "You need to rest, I'll let you sleep," she stated before standing, stopping when he grasped hold of her hand. "Florian, you need to rest."

"Stay?" he asked quietly as she bit into her lip nervously, the younger man still clutching onto her hand. Moving to sit down again, she sighed as she continued to watch him. Remaining perfectly still as his free hand moved to rest against her cheek, she shut her eyes before resting against it and smiling weakly. "I thought that if I stayed away for a while we would be able to go back to the way we were before I… " he explained weakly as she opened her eyes and rested her hand on top of his. "You barely talk to me now," he said quietly. "You don't even stay in the room anymore when I enter it."

"But you should have told me, or Agnes, that you were feeling unwell. Florian I care about you, I want you to be healthy and I hate the idea that you're unwell because you didn't feel able to talk to me," she explained quickly. "Do you want anything? A drink? Something to eat?" she asked as he shook his head, just wanting her to stay with him.

"I worried you," he stated as she glanced down at their joined hands. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, don't you ever apologise to me," she blurted out, her eyes shutting as she shook her head. "I will stay until you fall asleep Florian," she explained as he nodded, smiling at her before he removed his hand from her cheek and groaned. "Are you in any pain?" she asked as he shook his head.

"I just ache," he whispered as he shut his eyes, clearly exhausted as she watched him in silence, rubbing his palm with her thumb as he slowly began to fall asleep. Hearing his breathing even out, Josie smiled before she ran her fingers across his cheek and relaxed. He was going to be okay.

"When Mr Grove found me in the shop yesterday to tell me that Agnes had found you at the bottom of the stairs, I was so worried that something had happened and I would never hear you play the violin again or have a conversation with you," she explained to him as he slept peacefully. "The idea that the last memory I would ever have of you was you being angry with me for refusing you, for protecting you from this," she whispered before she leant down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, glad that he remained asleep as she did. "Because that's what I'm trying to do Florian, I'm protecting you from what will happen if we made that mistake," she stated before she stood up and moved towards the door, turning only when she reached the doorway to glance at him for one more moment before she left the room to see Agnes standing outside her bedroom. "He's awake," Josie smiled.

"That's wonderful," Agnes smiled as Josie nodded. "Is he sleeping?" she asked as Josie nodded again before yawning. "You should get some sleep, I will tell Mr Grove that you are looking after Florian today," she explained as Josie moved towards her and rested her hand on Agnes' arm.

"Thank you although I doubt he'll be happy to learn that," Josie stated before she moved towards the stairs, thinking about Mr Grove would react to the news that she was taking time off work to care for the lodger he had a grudge against. "If I am not awake before you leave for work, can you wake me up?" she asked as Agnes nodded, watching as the older woman disappeared from sight.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Josie," Agnes declared, shaking the older woman as Josie groaned and looked up at the other woman who had just woken her up. "It's Florian," she stated, the name making the older woman sit up, concern covering her face as she stood up and grabbed her robe, pulling it on over her nightgown. "His fevers getting worse," she explained, not surprised when Miss Mardle ran out of her room. Entering Florian's bedroom, she quickly approached the bed and rested her hand on his head as Florian continued to shake while Agnes entered the room in silence.

"Can you get me more water?" Josie questioned as Agnes nodded and took the bowl that was resting on the bedside table before leaving the room. "Florian, Florian I need you to open your eyes now," she whispered, running her fingers across his cheeks as the sweat continued to run down his face. "Florian please wake up," she begged as Agnes walked into the room again and placed the bowl of water on the table again before watching as Josie placed a cloth into the water and began to wash the sweat away. "You should get ready for work," Josie stated as she glance across at Agnes, who nodded and left the room before Josie returned her focus to Florian. He looked so sick, so exhausted and she didn't know how to make it any better. Hearing him groan, Josie breathed out as he opened his eyes slightly to glance up at her.

"Hello," he whispered as she nodded in response. "Do you not have work?" he asked as he looked across at the clock, her head shaking as she forced a smile onto her face.

"I'm staying here, to look after you," she explained as he stared at her.

"You don't have to," he said quietly.

"I want too," she immediately responded as he shut his eyes again and groaned in pain. His body definitely hated him. "Tell me about Belgium," she blurted out, desperately trying to keep him awake. "Tell me about learning the violin," she suggested as he opened his eyes and stared at her for a moment.

"Why?" he asked as she shrugged.

"I'm interested," she responded as he smiled weakly.

"My father played," he admitted as she nodded slowly, encouraging him to continue. "He started to teach me when I was four," he smiled, remembering how excited he'd been to learn the instrument that his father had caused him to love. "I never stopped playing from then," he smiled as Josie laughed, not surprised. "My drawer," he whispered as confusion covered her face. "There's something in my drawer," he stated as she nodded and approached it, opening it slowly as he watched her.

"What do you want?" she asked as she stared down at the folded clothes and various objects that were neatly organised.

"There's a book," he whispered as she nodded, finding the old book before taking it out and sitting down beside him again. "Open it," he said quietly as she glanced down at the book that was in her lap, opening it slowly to see a photograph inside. "My family," he said quietly as a large smile covered her face, concern however replacing it when he attempted to sit up.

"Florian, you shouldn't…" she began before he shook his head and relaxed against the headboard, his finger moving to point at the man in the photograph.

"My father," Florian said quietly as Josie nodded slowly, glancing across at him as he began to cough.

"Florian you should be resting, this can wait for when you're better," she explained as he shook his head, not wanting to sleep. He wanted to talk to her, see her smile. Shaking her head at him, Josie smiled as his finger moved to the woman in the picture. "Your mother?" she asked as he nodded, smiling to himself as she watched him.

"She was always cooking," Florian whispered. "And she always laughed. Our house was always full of noise," he stated, his eyes shutting as he attempted to stop himself from crying, hoping that Miss Mardle hadn't noticed.

"We should stop now," she whispered as she shut the book and placed it on the side, her fingers moving to his cheek to wipe away a stray tear. "You're always so happy, I forget sometimes," she admitted as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I forget sometimes, I am so happy here and I sometimes forget why I am here and then I remember and its hurts because I forgot about them and I shouldn't," he admitted as she found his hand again and squeezed it. "I still don't believe that they're gone," he muttered as she moved closer, not knowing what she was going to do. "Can I tell you something?" he asked as she nodded, their eyes locking as she smiled weakly.

"Yes," she whispered as he laced his fingers with hers.

"I have nightmares sometimes, I dream about them and what happened, what's still happening in my country," he admitted, looking down as if he was ashamed as shock covered her face. How had she not known? "I see their faces," he whispered as she cupped his cheek, pushing his face gently so he was looking at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as he shrugged. "Florian…"

"I didn't want you to think that I was weak," he admitted as she shook her head.

"I would never think you were weak," she stated fiercely as he watched her. "You are so brave," she mumbled as he moved closer to her, his body still shaking as she bit into her lip. "Florian…" she whispered as she felt his breath practically on her face. "I…" she began, jumping back when the sound of someone at the front door rang round the room. "I...umm… I should get dressed," she commented, both of them becoming aware that she was sat next to him in her nightclothes. "Excuse me," she muttered before walking out of the room, hearing Agnes answer the door as she approached the stairs. What was she doing, practically leading him on by sitting that close and touching him? She was giving him the wrong idea. She was practically letting him think that there was a chance! Shaking her head at her own stupidity, she slowly moved towards her own bedroom, desperate to get dressed properly and forget that she'd been so close to him again.

**Review? **


	6. Chapter 6

**For Jess because she makes me laugh and is the only person I know who knows what DuMardle is.**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews and please continue to review, favourite and follow- it does mean the world to me.**

"I do believe Mr Dupont that the worst is over," the doctor stated as Florian smiled at the older man, who had begun to pack his equipment away. It had been nearly a week since he had fallen down the stairs but it seemed that things were starting to improve. "I am going to bring Miss Mardle in, if that is okay with you?" he asked, the Belgian nodding as he relaxed back against the headboard, watching as the doctor approached the door and called for Miss Mardle who quickly appeared. "I was just saying to Mr Dupont that I believe the worst is over. He needs to start gaining his strength but his fever is almost gone," the doctor explained, noticing the large grin that covered Miss Mardle's face at the news.

"That's wonderful news," Miss Mardle smiled, glancing down at Florian for a second before returning her gaze to the doctor. "I'll show you out doctor," she stated as the other man nodded, saying goodbye to Florian before he followed Miss Mardle out of the room. Shutting his eyes as he rested against the headboard, Florian laughed for a moment in relief before he heard the door open and shut downstairs and the sound of footsteps on the stairs. "Florian?" Josie asked as she reappeared in the doorway, watching him as he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"I want to go for a walk today," he immediately stated, not surprised at the concern that covered her face.

"Do you not think you should wait until you're stronger?" Miss Mardle suggested, still remaining in the doorway. She hadn't sat on his bed, or got close to him, since he had told her about his parents and both of them were aware of it.

"You could always come with me and make sure I don't overexert myself?" he suggested as she laughed, shaking her head at him as he remained in the bed. "It is a beautiful day and I don't want to be in bed anymore. I want to see London," he explained, his voice full of frustration as she sighed, her arms crossing as he shut his eyes again. "I'll never get my strength back if I have to sit here and wait."

"A short walk and if you look tired, we come back immediately," she declared as he began to grin. "Get dressed then," she explained before leaving his room, shutting the door behind her as she began to shake her head again. Why did she keep putting herself in these inappropriate situations? The man had told her that he was in love with her and she had so far managed to kiss him, get far too close to him, appear in front of him in inappropriate attire and she had now agreed to go walking alone with him. Walking downstairs in silence, she sighed as she found her coat and pulled it on, nervously doing up the buttons before she searched for her hat. She had barely left the house since she had returned the day Florian had collapsed and Agnes had been the one to put away the things Josie had thrown on the ground when she'd returned home. Hearing a knock at the door, she sighed as she gave up searching for her hat and approached it, opening it quickly to see Mr Grove standing on her doorstep.

"Mr Grove," she said in shock as he nodded, a small smile covering his face as he looked at her.

"Were you going somewhere?" he questioned as she glanced down at her coat before shaking her head. She didn't want to tell him where she was going because he would have some opinion on her walking with Florian. "Could I come in?" he asked before she nodded and stepped out of the way, allowing him inside her house before she shut the door and closed her eyes for a second. Why was he here? "I actually wanted to discuss Mr Dupont," he stated as Josie turned to face him, frustration covering her face as she looked at him. Why did he keep getting involved in business that didn't affect him?

"I have told you before, Mr Dupont is none of your concern," she immediately responded as she heard a creak of the floorboard near the top of the stairs. "I would greatly appreciate it if you stopped interfering in my business Mr Grove, especially in things that are private."

"Josie you have not been to work for a week, people are starting to talk," he declared as she glared at him.

"I am caring for my lodger who is currently unwell," she stated as he stepped towards her in silence. "You should understand more than anyone, Mr Grove, how important it is to help someone who is ill," she announced, knowing that it was unfair to bring his deceased wife into the conversation.

"The difference is that she was my wife and it was my role as her husband to care for her. This man, however, is your lodger, it is inappropriate Josie for you to be caring for him, especially when you take his feelings into account," he responded, his voice full of frustration as she turned away from him and shook her head. "I am concerned about you Josie, your reputation…"

"Is none of your concern," she stated before she turned to face him again. "You barely know Mr Dupont, let alone understand his feelings, and you have no right to be concerned about me. You lost that right, Mr Grove, when you decided to marry another woman," she blurted out before approaching her front door and opening it. "I would like you to leave now. I will be returning to work, as I explained to Mr Selfridge, when I believe that Mr Dupont is well again."

"Josie please, you know that I still..." Mr Grove began as she shook her head.

"Now Mr Grove," she ordered as he nodded and walked out of the building, the brunette slamming the door behind him before covering her face with her hands for a brief moment. She couldn't do this, she couldn't deal with this anymore. Walking up the stairs quickly, she glanced across at Florian who was standing by his bedroom door. "I do not feel like walking at the moment, maybe this evening. I'm sorry," she muttered before retreating into her bedroom and sitting on her bed in silence. Falling back against the mattress, Josie shut her eyes before she heard a familiar sound fill the house, the music of Florian's violin making her smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"You play so beautiful," Josie commented as she walked into the drawing room later that day to see him tuning his violin in silence, a small smile covering his face as he looked up at her. "I am sorry for cancelling our walk this morning Florian," she admitted, knowing that he had desperately wanted to leave the house for a while. "Perhaps we could go now," she added, the violinist nodding before he put his instrument back into its case and stood up, his hand resting on the chair to support him as she watched nervously. "Florian are you sure you feel…?"

"I think we both need to get out of this house," he admitted as she bit into her lip before nodding, knowing that he was probably right. Pulling their coats and hats on, they slowly moved towards the door before Florian held his arm. "Can I?" he asked as she stared at him. It hardly seemed appropriate. "I will need you in order to balance," he added, a small laugh leaving her lips before she wrapped her arm around his and walked out of the building, enjoying the cold air against her face as they began to walk down the street together. "Mr Grove does not approve of me living with you," Florian finally said as Josie sighed and tightened her grip of his arm unconsciously, a small smile covering his face at the feeling.

"Mr Grove disapproves of a lot," she responded, glancing up at him for a moment before sighing. "Florian I really don't want to discuss why Mr Grove came to visit today. He was rude and he was talking about things that he doesn't understand," she explained before shaking her head, hating that Mr Grove was making her doubt having Florian in her home. "Can I be honest with you?" she asked as he nodded.

"You can tell me anything," he smiled as she looked at him, seeing complete sincerity on his face as she bit into her lip for a second.

"A couple of days after you arrived, I was actually going to find you somewhere else to live. I thought, and Agnes to some extent, that it was inappropriate to have a man living in a house with two unmarried women," she explained as he nodded slowly, his smile never disappearing as they continued to walk down the street. "I'm glad I didn't ask you to leave because you have brought so much happiness into our house, I can't quite imagine what it will be like when you leave us Florian," she admitted, turning her head away from him as he stopped and stared at her. Glancing around for a second, Florian smiled at the emptiness of the small street they were in before he moved his hand to Miss Mardle's cheek and gently turned her head to face him, Josie never fighting him as she found herself staring at him. "You can't do that."

"There's no one here, I looked first," he stated as she shook her head at him. Why did he make things so difficult? Why did he make it impossible for her to forget what had happened between them? "I am glad you did not ask me to leave then and although you do not reciprocate my feelings, I can't imagine not being in love…" he began before she shook her head, stopping him again.

"Florian I…" she whispered. "Please stop, we can't do this, especially not here," she stated, glancing around to see if anyone was watching as he slowly moved one hand to rest on the small of her back. "Florian, we are not doing this," she warned. "I can't do this, I won't do this," she blurted out, stepping away from him as he watched her, a grim look covering his face as she bit into her lip. She hated hurting him, he was so wonderful but it was better to hurt him now then in the future. "I know that it seems cruel," she began as he remained perfectly silent. "But one day you will understand and you'll thank me," she promised as he shook his head. "We should go home now, we have been walking for a while," she quickly stated, trying to change the conversation desperately, as he remained perfectly still. "Florian."

"I love you," he declared as she turned to face him. "I am in love with you," he continued as he moved towards her. "And I know part of you feels the same," he explained as she shook her head. "I felt it when we kissed, in how you responded, in how you have been acting recently. "

"I do not love you Florian."


	7. Chapter 7

**So tonight's episode was perfect and I can't wait for next weeks. **

**This chapter seems really random but I needed to get things moving, so hopefully you enjoy. **

"I just don't understand what has happened between them Victor," Agnes stated as she tightened her hold of his arm, glancing up at him briefly as he looked at her, concern covering his face at her comment. Continuing down Oxford Street together in their last moments before work, the couple remained silent for a moment before Agnes shook her head. "They have been acting differently since before he was unwell but last week they came home from a walk and they haven't talked since. He went into his room, she went into hers and they have not been in the same room since then," she explained as Victor groaned, confusion covering Agnes' face as she glanced up at him. "Victor? What's going on?" she asked.

"Florian and I went for a drink last week, he seemed upset about something but he did not want to talk about it," he admitted as she stared at him, clearly anxious about what he was going to say. "He asked me whether I knew anywhere he could stay near the coast, he said he wanted to see somewhere new while he was in England and he thought that now was a good time," Victor explained as Agnes stepped away from him, shock covering her face at what he was telling her.

"Florian is leaving London?" she asked quickly. "When Victor?"

"He apparently received a letter back a couple of days ago from the friend I put him in contact with who offered him their house because they are going to stay with relatives," Victor stated as Anges shook her head at the concept. Florian surely wasn't planning on leaving London without telling anyone. "Agnes I believe that he is…" he began, her head shaking as she realised what he was about to say. Walking towards the entrance to the shop, Agnes quickly walked into the building before walking through the corridors, hearing Miss Mardle's voice in the distance as she approached accessories.

"Miss Mardle can I have a word please? It's rather urgent," Agnes asked as confusion covered Josie's face before she nodded and followed Agnes away from accessories and towards an empty corner of the shop.

"Miss Towler whatever is going on. Is it George? Have you received more news?" Josie questioned as Agnes stared at her before shaking her head.

"Florian is leaving," Agnes whispered as Josie felt the whole world collapse. "He talked to Victor and found somewhere to stay near the coast, he apparently wants to see more of England while he is here," she explained as Josie shook her head, trying not to look shocked as she continued to watch the younger woman. "Josie," she said quietly as the older woman covered her mouth with her hand for a moment before shaking her head again. "You know why he is leaving," Agnes stated as Miss Mardle turned to look away from her, her eyes shutting for a moment. Did she tell Agnes what had happened? Could she tell her what had happened between her and Florian? Would Agnes judge her? "Miss Mardle?" she questioned as Josie turned to face her.

"Agnes I need to ask you to do something and I would not ask unless it was important," she said quietly as she stepped towards the younger woman who nodded slowly. "If anyone asks where I am, please make up an excuse. I will not be more than an hour," she explained as Agnes remained silent for a moment. "Please, I need to…" she began before shaking her head, not knowing what she was actually going to do when she found Florian.

"Go. I will think of something," Agnes promised as Josie smiled before moving towards the exit.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Entering her house, Josie quickly moved towards the stairs before running up them and towards Florian's room, hoping that he had not left yet. Opening the door to his bedroom without knocking, Josie breathed out at the sight of Florian closing his suitcase before he turned to look at her, shock covering his face at the woman who was standing in his doorway.

"Miss…" he began.

"You were not going to tell me then?" she asked as she stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her as she glanced down at the suitcase. "You were just going to leave Mr Dupont, without telling Agnes or I," she declared, her anger obvious as he remained silent, not knowing what to say to her. "I know that things between us have been difficult recently but that is no excuse to just leave without telling us. Were we supposed to just come home this evening and find the house empty?"

"Miss Mardle…" he began again before she shook her head, immediately silencing him.

"I thought we meant more to you than that," she declared, pacing up and down the room as he continued to watch her before walking towards her, his hands resting on her arms to stop her. "Get off me," she warned.

"No," he said quickly, shocking her as she glanced up at him. "I am only going for a week, I was always going to come back Miss Mardle," he explained as he continued to hold her arms, not allowing her to disappear from him. "I wanted you to be happy again and clearly, you aren't when I am here," he explained as she shook her head at him,

"Only one week?" she asked nervously as he nodded, a small smile covering his face as she continued to watch him. "Will you write to me while you are gone?" she questioned, almost nervous to ask.

"You want me to write to you?" he said in amazement. He was trying to give her space, make her happy again and yet she was asking him to write to her while he was gone. "Are you sure?" he questioned as she nodded, his hands moving off her arms as she smiled at him and glanced across at his suitcase. "My train leaves in an hour," he admitted as he stepped away from her and approached his case.

"May I come to the station with you Florian?" she asked nervously, not surprised at the amazement that covered his face at her request. Nodding slowly in response, Florian couldn't help but grin when a large smile covered her face at his acceptance. "We should leave now, if you are to make your train," she explained as he moved towards his case and collected it before they stepped out of the room. "Perhaps we could walk to the station?" she suggested, clearly wary of overstepping.

"I would like that very much."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"You will write to me Florian," Josie smiled as she stood at the station with him, smiling as he nodded and glanced across at the approaching train. "Promise me, that you will write and tell me that you are well and about the various things you have been doing at the coast," she explained as he laughed and nodded again, the train getting closer as she reached up and straightened the lapel of his coat, her hands quickly moving away when she realised what she was actually doing. "I'm sorry," she muttered as he laughed and shook his head, not understanding why she was apologising for her actions.

"I will write to you everyday if it will make you smile. That is all I want," he declared as she laughed at him. "I just want you to be happy and whatever I do seems to be the wrong decision," he stated as she watched him for a moment before the train stopped. "I have to leave now," he said quietly as she bit into her lip nervously. Watching as he lifted up his suitcase and stepped towards the train, Josie quickly reaching for his arm to stop him before he turned to face her.

"My decision may have hurt you," she said quietly as he glanced down at his feet for a moment, not wanting to think about what happened a week ago. She seemed so happy, she seemed like the woman she had been at the start of their friendship who had wanted to be around him. "But I do not want to lose your friendship Florian, I do treasure it" she admitted as he glanced across at his train before staring at her. "Now you must go," she stated, knowing that she was keeping him to long. "Go and enjoy your holiday, I will see you in a week."

"I will miss you Miss Mardle," he stated as she nodded slowly, her arms crossing around her chest as he climbed onto the train and disappeared from her sight.

"I will miss you too," she whispered to herself, remaining perfectly still as the train left the station moments after he had boarded it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I told Mr Grove that you were unwell and had to return home," Agnes commented as she entered the drawing room to see Josie sat in her usual chair. "He has gone then?" she asked as the older woman remained perfectly silent, almost like she hadn't noticed that she had entered the room. "Miss Mardle?" she asked, her voice slightly louder, before the other woman finally acknowledged her.

"Sorry I was far away," Josie quickly said as Agnes nodded, still watching her. "What were you saying dear?"

"Florian has gone then?" Agnes asked again as Josie nodded.

"To the coast for a week, he wanted to see England and thought that it might be a good time," Josie explained quickly, a small smile covering her face as Agnes nodded, still unconvinced by the excuse for his sudden holiday, but unsure of what to say to her friend. "He will be back soon," she whispered, not directing her comment to Agnes who smirked and sat down in the chair opposite.

"Florian likes you," Agnes stated as Josie immediately looked up. "It is clear in the way that he watches you. Whatever you are doing, he watches you like you are the only person in the world," she explained, smiling at the blush that began to appear on Miss Mardle's face. "I actually think he more than likes you…"

"Agnes," Josie interrupted, trying to stop the conversation before it went too far.

"And I think you know this and that is why things between you have been so awkward recently," Agnes commented as Josie immediately stood up and walked towards the window, her back facing the younger woman who continued to watch her. "He has told you that he loves you and that is why he has left."

"Agnes please."

"He has left because you have told him that you do not feel the same or something along those lines," Agnes began, everything suddenly becoming clear as Josie shut her eyes, hating how it sounded when someone else explained the situation to her. They did not understand why she was doing this.

"Agnes."

"Why are you lying to him? Why are you doing this to yourself? Both of you are now miserable, he has even left London because of this," Agnes stated as Josie felt the silent tears run down her cheeks. "You are making yourself miserable by lying to a man who you clearly…"

"I will not risk it again," Josie finally snapped as she turned to face the other woman who was shocked at the tears which were running down Miss Mardle's face. "I will not risk my heart on someone who will eventually leave me for someone younger. No matter how I feel, I will not go through that pain again."

"Josie," Agnes whispered as she slowly walked towards the other woman, still shocked by the outburst that had just happened. "I understand that what Mr Grove did hurt you but you have the chance now to be happy," she explained as Josie continued to shake her head. She was not supposed to be happy. No one wanted to be with her, she would never have a family. She was just supposed to work, she had no other role, there was no need for her to be happy.

"He deserves a family, a future, everything that I am unable to provide. I can not give him children one day and I am certain he will one day wish that he had had children," Miss Mardle responded as Agnes smiled weakly, suddenly realising how much Mr Grove had hurt her in marrying Doris.

"And yet he has still fallen completely in love with you."

**So what do you think? **

**Your reviews have been so wonderful, please do continue and if you have anything you perhaps want to see in the story do tell me and I will try my hardest to fit them in.**

**Thank you. **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the shortest chapter so far, but the next one shall be longer. Hopefully you enjoy it and review, I love hearing from you and your comments are so wonderful.**

**I also apologise for not updating yesterday, my laptop has officially died. I have actually got so desperate to carry writing this that I am now using my university library in order to keep up with updates.**

**For Percy…**

He loved the sea. It reminded him of childhood afternoons spent with his parents and sisters. It reminded him of happier times before the war had destroyed his family and he had come to England. Sitting himself down on the sand, Florian sighed as he glanced across at the waves and smiled to himself. Did she like the sea? When was the last time she had visited the coast? Did she ever visit as a child with her family? Groaning, Florian shut his eyes for a moment as he tried to stop himself from thinking about her, even though he knew no matter how hard he tried it was impossible. Josie Mardle was permanently on his mind, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her. Everything he did, he thought about her and what she was currently doing. Was she happier now that he had left the house? He had not written to her yet, he was finding it almost impossible. He would start the letter but would find himself writing down everything he loved about her and desperately begging her to stop pushing him away when he was so madly in love with her and he wanted to be in a relationship with her more than anything. Sighing, Florian stood up and began to walk across the beach, feeling the cold breeze against his face as he continued to think of London. Although he liked the house here and was enjoying the coast, it was too quiet. He missed the sound of her laugh and her voice, the sound of her heels against the wooden floor when she was walking around often trying to deal with one issue or another. It was starting to get ridiculous, how often his thoughts strayed to her rather than appreciating where he was and the peace. He wanted to explore England and instead of enjoying the new location, he was dreaming about being in London and being near her again.

"I need to stop this," he muttered to himself, glad that no one was nearby to hear him talking to himself. He had to stop doing this. She did not want to be with him, no matter what her feelings were. She had made it very clear that she wanted nothing like that with him and he needed to try and stop thinking about her every second of the day. Yes he loved her and thought she was the most wonderful person, but that would not get her to change her mind about him. She was not interested in any other relationship than friendship and he could not force her to change her mind. Feeling the wind get colder, Florian sighed as he wrapped his jacket tighter around his body before he climbed off the beach and began to walk towards the house. He had been lucky that Victor had known someone who had a house in this area that they were currently not living in and Victor had been correct in saying it had the most beautiful view. It was practically perfect and would have been if she had been here. Groaning as his mind betrayed him again, Florian unlocked the door to the small cottage before stepping inside and removing his jacket, the warmth of the building comforting him as he approached the small kitchen and began to make himself a cup of tea. He had never drunk the drink as much as he did now in England, that was one way she had influenced his life. She seemed to always be making tea, it was just another way of occupying herself. She had told him, when they had been able to sit comfortably together, that when she had first moved into the house and was living alone, she had felt so lost in the quietness that the sound of the kettle boiling calmed her to some extent and that was part of the reason she occupied her time making the drink. "She does not love me," he whispered to himself, trying to control his thought as he poured the boiling water in the cup and glanced out of the window at the setting sun. She would probably adore the view, she seemed the sort of person who would be happy at these small beauties. Hearing a knock at the front door as he began to complete his cup of tea, Florian turned to face the direction of the door in confusion. He did not know anyone here and he was not expecting visitors. Approaching it as he straightened the waistcoat he was wearing, Florian quickly looked around to make sure that everything was in order before he unlocked the door, shock covering his face at the woman who was standing in the doorway.

"Hello Florian."

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another night in the university library just so I could update tonight. Thank you for your wonderful reviews- every one of them has been so kind about this story and they really start my day wonderfully, as that's when I read them.**

**Please do continue to write down your comments, it means the world to me to know that you're enjoying this.**

**Dedicated to everyone who has read this story, and especially to those who have reviewed, favourited and followed. You are truly wonderful!**

"Hello Florian," Josie said nervously as she stood on the doorstep and watched the shock that appeared on his face. He clearly hadn't expected to see her and she wasn't surprised by his reaction, she still hadn't exactly processed what she was doing until she had stepped off the train and asked for directions to the address he was staying at. "May I come in?" she asked, the Belgian glancing down at the suitcase she was clutching before nodding and stepping out of her way, allowing her finally into the warmth of his current home. Closing the door, Florian breathed out before he turned to face her again.

"Hello," he finally muttered as she smiled weakly, following him as he slowly moved towards the small sitting room. It was a small house, but she could see that he was comfortable staying there and had adapted well to the new surroundings. He felt comfortable leading her through the building, taking control of the location. "I did not know that you were going to come and visit," he commented as he sat down, staring at her as she stood perfectly still in the doorway, just watching him in silence. She still didn't know what do. She knew why she was there and what she needed to discuss but she still had not worked out how to tell him or what his reaction would be to her revelation. "I was trying to write to you earlier but none of my letters were…" he began before shaking her head, knowing that she wouldn't be happy to learn that all his letters ended up being lists of every feature he adored in her. "What are you doing here?" he asked finally, deciding it was better to face the issue rather than skirt around it while attempting to get the courage to question her.

"May I sit with you?" she asked nervously, the violinist glancing at the space beside him before he nodded, Josie quickly moving to join him. "I wanted to explain myself, explain my recent behaviour towards you," she admitted as she glanced down at her lap, not prepared to look at him yet. The courage that she had when she had knocked on the door, prepared to confront him, was disappearing with every second.

"So you got on a train here to talk to me?" he asked, clearly confused on why explaining herself suddenly became so urgent that she left London to do it. "I return home soon, could it not wait?" he questioned as she shook her head, finally glancing up at him as he continued to watch her. "What about work? You have taken a lot of time of recently because of me. Surely people are beginning to question your absences," he stated as she nodded slowly, knowing that Mr Grove would be less than pleased when Agnes explained the story they had created, that she had influenza caught from Florian and was therefore unable to leave the house.

"I would have changed my mind if I waited any longer and I couldn't let that happen again. I would have found every reason why I should not do this and convinced myself that telling you everything was the wrong thing to do. I can not keep this a secret anymore, it is too difficult now,," she admitted as he nodded slowly, suddenly noticing the desperation in her face as she bit into her lip, trying to think of where to start. "You're right," she began, deciding to be honest immediately, while the confusion painted across his face intensified. What was he right about? "I have been running away from my feelings for you. A while ago I was in a relationship with a gentleman. He hurt me. I don't ever want to be hurt like that again. He also made me feel that I didn't deserve to be loved," she explained, immediately noticing the horror that covered his face at what she had just admitted to him.

"How could he have been so wrong?" he began as they remained perfectly still, watching each other as he began to shake his head in shock. How could anyone have treated her like that? She was the most wonderful, caring person he had ever met and he could not imagine anyone treating her like that. How could anyone have hurt her? "You of all people deserve to be loved," he stated as she slowly moved closer to him, her hands moving to his cheeks as he continued to watch her.

"Florian," she whispered before she finally surrendered to her feelings, allowing her lips to move to his while his hands pulled her closer to his body, Josie deepening the kiss as he held her against him, clearly not willing to let her out of his hold. He couldn't believe this was finally happening, that she was the one initiating contact between them, that she had come to see him to allow this to happen. "Florian," she muttered as she moved her head slightly away from him, a small smile decorating both their faces as he continued to hold her close to his body, refusing to let her go in fear that she was disappear and this would turn out to be one of those dreams that he desperately wished to be real. "I'm sorry that I pushed you away," she said quietly as he shook his head at her, noticing the blush to her cheeks and the small smile that refused to disappear. She was so beautiful.

"You're here now," he stated as she nodded, surrendering once more when his lips found hers again.

**It's pitifully short and rather rubbish but I hope you do enjoy it.**

**The rest of the chapters should be longer as there will be more to put into them but I wanted to just focus on their relationship in this one rather than allowing lots of things to happen and draw the focus away from them.**


	10. Chapter 10

He felt like the luckiest man in the world as he poured the hot water in the teapot, before carrying it across to the tray that was already prepared with two cups on it. Lifting the tray off the side, Florian carried it out of the kitchen before walking up the staircase and approaching the master bedroom. Pushing the door open with his foot, Florian silently entered the room to see her fast asleep in the middle of the bed, the sheet covering her body while her loose curls covered her face. She really was beautiful. Resting the tray on the bedside table, Florian sat down on the edge of the bed before glancing down at her again, noticing the small smile that was covering her face as she continued to sleep. He was amazed that she hadn't been disturbed when he'd slid out of the bed ten minutes ago, especially seeing that he had woken up that morning to her curled around him. Reaching across, he slowly brushed the dark curls away from her face before leaning down to gently press a kiss to her lips, practically feeling her smile grow against his lips as she began to wake up.

"Good morning," he whispered as he moved away from her, watching as she blinked for a moment before sitting up and holding the sheet to her chest. "I made you tea," he blurted out, amusement covering her face as he nodded and quickly began to prepare her a cup while she watched in silence. Bringing the cup to her moments later, Florian smiled as she accepted the drink and stared at him for a moment in complete amazement. It had been five years since she had woken up in bed to find someone else there and she could not remember a time when Roger had ever prepared her a cup of tea and brought it to her before she was awake. He had been gone most mornings. she thought to herself, hating that her mind returned to those thoughts when she was so happy to be where she currently was.

"Good morning," she finally responded as Florian finished preparing his own cup of tea and relaxed back against the headboard, smiling when she moved closer to him and sat beside him, his free arm sneaking around her body as she laughed. "I can't remember the last time someone brought me tea in bed," she admitted as he looked at her in amazement before pressing a kiss into her hair, enjoying having this contact with her. He no longer had to hide his feelings or restrain himself from touching her and keeping her close to him. They had admitted their feelings, she was no longer pushing him away and he loved that he had finally woken up to the warmth of her body against his that morning. "Thank you for this," she whispered as he shook his head, leaning down to kiss her gently as she laughed against his lips. She felt like a young girl who was smitten with someone for the first time. She was not acting like the mature woman that she was supposed to be. It was so much easier not having to hide her feelings from him.

"What would you like to do today?" he asked as she shrugged, taking another sip of the warm liquid before she relaxed into his side.

"What did you plan on doing today before I arrived?" she questioned, her voice quiet as she shut her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers. "It is your holiday after all." She did not really care what they did that day, she just wanted to spend the day with him while she had the time too. She had not thought about what she would be doing when she had got on the train to the coast. She had barely thought anything through after talking to Agnes briefly and throwing some clothes into a suitcase. It was the first really spontaneous decision she had made in a long time.

"I was just going to spend the day on the beach and have a walk, enjoy the peace and quiet while I am out of London," he admitted as she finished her tea and rested the cup on the bedside table before kissing him gently and nodding.

"Then that is what we shall do then Mr Dupont," she smirked as he rolled his eyes at her use of his last name. He did, however, love the immaturity that was beginning to appear in her behaviour as she began to relax around him. She was no longer tense and attempting to control her behaviour. She was finally letting him into her life and it was the most amazing thing that he could have asked for.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"The coast was always my favourite holiday as a child," Josie commented as they walked down the beach together, their fingers laced together as the water splashed across their bare feet. She did not normally take her shoes off and walk barefoot across the sand but Florian had persuaded her and there was no one else around, so she had allowed herself to behave in a way that she usually did not. "We visited the coast every year," she explained, realising that she had not discussed her childhood with anyone in a long time, and she had not really gone into much detail about it with Mr Grove during their twelve years together.

"My family visited the coast most years," Florian admitted quickly as he glanced down at her, noticing the small smile that was decorating her face. "My sisters adored the sea," he whispered, her smile disappearing quickly as she stopped and looked at him, her hand moving to rest on his cheek before she kissed him gently. "I sometimes forget that they are gone," he admitted as she smiled weakly, her fingers brushing across his cheek as she stared at him.

"I forget sometimes how you entered my life," she admitted as he gently moved his hand to the small of her back. "This war has barely affected me. I have not lost any family to this war like you or Agnes and I have not lost my home, I have been so fortunate and sometimes I forget how much you have lost over the last few years," she explained before kissing him gently. "Do you want to talk about them Florian?" she asked quietly as he remained silent for a moment. "I would like to hear about them, if you want to talk about your family, I know I stopped you the last time we discussed them," she explained as she stepped away from him before she tightened the hold of his hand and began to walk with him again.

"I was the only son and I had two sisters, I was the youngest," he explained as she nodded, remaining silent as he remained silent. "We were always close and my father taught us all the violin but they did not enjoy it like I did," Florian smiled as she moved to wrap her arm around his, remaining close to him as he laughed. "We were a close family," he explained before he shook his head, a concerned look covering her face as she glanced up at him. "My eldest sister got married two years ago and my other sister had just got engaged before..." he began as she stopped and moved her hand to his cheek, brushing away stray tears that he had not noticed.

"Florian," she whispered, kissing him gently before he rested his forehead against hers. "It sounds like you were all very happy," she explained as he nodded. "Do not think about the war or what happened, just remember how happy you always were before it started," she whispered, trying to comfort him as he shut his eyes, enjoying the safety of being close to her.

"If I had not come to England, I would never have met you and I now can not imagine my life without you," he declared quickly before kissing her again, keeping her closer as she remained silent, not knowing what to say to him. "You are the greatest thing to come out of this war," he whispered as she shook her head at him before she glanced across at the water. "I have made us miserable now," he commented.

"No," she insisted as they began to walk across the beach again, the water covering their feet as she kept hold of his arm. "I don't want you to hide your feelings from me because you are concerned about making me sad," she explained as he nodded, finally smiling before he laughed when a larger wave hit them and she groaned at how drenched her clothing suddenly was. "That was freezing," she commented as he laughed, the brunette quickly running away when another wave hit them. "Florian," she moaned, glancing down at the soaked dress while Florian laughed at her from where he was standing.

"You are a little bit wet," he commented as he walked towards her, his trousers sticking to his body as she shook her head at him while pulling the wet skirt away from her legs. She was drenched but seeing him smile and laugh was worth it. She knew that he needed to talk about his family, a topic they rarely discussed, but she hated seeing him sad when he was usually so happy about everything. "We should change," he suggested as she nodded, the musician running towards her before he wrapped his arm around her body and led her towards the house. "Thank you," he whispered into her hair as she glanced up at him. "Thank you for coming here, for letting me in to your life, for letting me love you."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

She loved watching him play the violin. He always looked so happy and far away, like the only thing in the world was his music and there was nothing else in the world. Hearing the familiar piece reach its ending, Josie smiled as she began to clap, the musician laughing as he put the violin down and shook his head at her. She seemed so happy now, so free and he loved it. It was almost like London had something over her. Something that was stopping her from being so free and happy all the time. He hated the idea that he might lose the laughter when they returned to London eventually.

"I am going to go to bed now," Josie stated as she stood up and looked across to Florian as he placed the violin into the case in silence, a nervous look covering her face as she walked towards him. "Will you be coming...?" she began, confusion covering his face as he turned to face her, confused why she was even asking that.

"Why wouldn't I spend every night with you, now that I finally have you?" he asked quietly as he moved towards her slowly, a small smile covering her face as he gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. She desperately needed to stop letting what had happened in her previous relationship affect this one. She was not used to someone wishing to stay with her for more than one night. She had been lucky to have one evening a week for twelve years and now there was a man, who was younger, single and clearly in love with her, who wanted to spend every night with her. "He really did hurt you," he commented as she shut her eyes and allowed him to wrap his arms around her body. "I am not going to hurt you, you need to stop worrying that I am going to leave you," he whispered, his hand moving to her cheek as he slowly tipped her head so she was looking up at him. "I love you, please stop thinking that I will hurt you," he begged before he gently kissed her, her arms wrapping around his neck to keep him close as she shut her eyes.

"Why are you with me Florian?" she asked quietly as she rested her head against his chest while he held her close to him, desperately trying to find someway of showing her that he was not just going to abandon her. "I am so much older than you and I have a history, a history that clearly won't go away. You could find someone…" she began before stopping when he stared at her, frustrated almost that she was beginning to push him away once more. Why didn't she understand that he wanted her just the way she was? She had been so happier during the day, why had she suddenly decided that she was not what he really wanted again?

"Please stop worrying about these things," he begged as he found her hand and squeezed it. "Josie Mardle, you are the woman I want to be with and this man who hurt you was completely wrong. You have to believe that you deserve to be loved, that you deserve to be happy," he explained before kissing her gently, his hand cupping her face as she watched him for a moment. "Answer me this, have you been happy today?"

"Yes," she admitted as he nodded again.

"And have I made you happy today?" he finally asked as she nodded slowly.

"Of course you have," she whispered as he leant down gently and kissed her once more, happy that she responded this time. "You have made me so wonderfully happy, happier than I have been in years Florian. Today has been one of the most wonderful days and that has all been because of you," she explained gently as she refound his hand and laced her fingers with his once more. "I'm sorry," she whispered gently, ashamed that she had acted like that. Why did her previous relationship keep appearing when she was happy and make her doubt everything? She had been so happy with Florian that day and now her doubts that ruined it. "I'm sorry, I have ruined a wonderful day."

"You want me to talk about what is worrying me so you must be honest with me too. I want you to feel like you can talk to me," he whispered as she nodded, holding her close as they fell silent.

**I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update. I'm not happy with this chapter, especially with Miss Mardle's behaviour but hopefully you enjoy it and update. I do love hearing from you.**


	11. Chapter 11

"So has anything important happened since we have been away?" Josie smiled as she turned to face him, the sheet wrapped around her figure as he lay beside him, the newspaper in his hands as he continued to read. Moving closer to him, she smiled as he moved his arm slightly, allowing her to curl up against him and read the newspaper as well as their smiles grew.

"Mr Selfridge has been written about again," Florian commented, pointing at the small article as Josie sighed, although not completely surprised, while wondering what had been written about her employer now. "It is about another event at the store, one that seems to have been successful," he explained as he scanned the article before glancing down at her as she smiled proudly. He loved how much she adored her work and her pride in every achievement Selfridge's made. "Do you wish you had been there?" he asked as she looked up at him and shook his head, quickly taking the paper away from him and throwing it to the end of the bed before kissing him.

"I would not miss being here for anything," she explained against his lips as he nodded. "I am sure that accessories is surviving without me," she admitted as her fingers began to play with his hair while he watched her. "It has had my full attention for years, it's time I started thinking about other things now," she declared before kissing him quickly and sitting up, reaching across for the robe that was on the floor before pulling it on over her body and approaching the door. "Tea?" she asked as he nodded and stood up, moving to climb out of the bed. "No stay, I will be back in a moment," she explained as he relaxed back against the pillows while she stood in the doorway, unable to remove the smile from her face. "Tea," she finally muttered, realising that she was just stood there, her sudden comment making him laugh as she quickly walked out of sight. Walking down the stairs, Josie smiled to herself as she entered the kitchen to make tea. Hearing a noise by the front door, Josie moved towards the door to see a letter now lying on the floor, confusion covering her face as she moved towards it and lifted it off the ground to see that it was addressed to her. Carrying it into the kitchen, Josie quickly prepared their tea before carrying them and the letter up the stairs, finding Florian sat in bed reading the screwed up newspaper. Resting the two cups on the bedside table, Jodie quickly found the letter and sat on the edge of the bed beside Florian as he reached across for his mug and watched her rip open the envelope.

"Who is that from?" he asked quietly, knowing that only a couple of people knew where she was.

"It's from Agnes," she admitted as he sat up behind her, his hand moving to loosen her robe before he pressed a kiss to her shoulder while she began to read the letter. "George has returned to London," she explained as Florian nodded, pressing a kiss into her hair as she relaxed back against him. "He is staying in the house at the moment and she wants to know whether I will allow him to stay," she added before she continued to read silently while he pressed various kisses to her neck. "I have to go back to London," Josie sighed as she reached the end of the letter, her disappointment obvious as she fell back against his body and allowed him to wrap his arms tightly around her. "People are beginning to ask where I am and Mr Grove is frustrated that I am not at work," she said quietly, clearly upset that she had to return to the capital so soon. "He has been round the house looking for me," she stated, frustrated that Mr Grove was interfering in her life. Turning to face Florian, Josie sighed as she noticed the disappointment on his face. "I'm sorry Florian that I have to return home so soon," she whispered, kissing him gently before he shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, the two of them lying down together as she shut her eyes.

"We should pack then and try to get the next train to London," he suggested as she stared at him. He was giving up his holiday at the coast to come back to London with her?

"You are coming back with me?" she asked as he nodded. "I wish we could just stay here forever, just the two of us," she admitted as a small laugh left his lips at her comment.

"You would go crazy just sitting here. You need to be working and ordering people around," he explained as she blushed at his comment. "You love your work and I would never want you to give up your career to just spend your time with me. We always knew that we would have to go back eventually," he stated, kissing her gently as she smiled against his lips.

"We will not be able to do this often in London," she commented as she looked at their entwined bodies as he stared at her. "It would have been awkward behaving like this just with Agnes in the house but now with George as well, we will not be able to be as open with our relationship," she explained as she sat up and climbed off the bed, moving towards her suitcase while he watched her. "There will be no hand holding or kissing, we can not be public about this," she stated, her determination obvious, as he climbed off the bed as well, wrapping his arms around her body when he reached her.

"We will make it work, this is not the end I promise," he whispered as she stared in the mirror, watching as he kissed his neck gently and held her tightly to him, neither of them prepared to hide just yet.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"I am glad that you are back," Agnes admitted as she sat on the edge of Josie's bed and watched as Josie unpacked. Florian had left immediately after they had arrived in London, saying that he wanted to see Mr Selfridge about his offer and Josie had returned to the house to find that Agnes had just returned from work and George was asleep. "Mr Grove has visited every day, I told him that you were unwell and unable to see visitors," she explained as Josie smiled.

"Thank you Agnes, I am sorry for making you lie," Josie stated quickly, placing her empty suitcase under the bed before she sat down next to the other woman. "He probably thinks that I am on my death bed," she joked as Agnes smiled weakly. "How is George Agnes?" Josie finally asked, watching as Agnes' smile faded slightly.

"He was injured, it is not bad but he is home until he recovers," Agnes explained, clearly concerned as Josie smiled. "He has been asleep mostly since he returned really but he keeps waking up screaming. At times I don't even know what to do," she admitted, falling silent as Josie found her hand and squeezed it gently.

"He will be alright Agnes, I can not even start to think about what they have seen out there," Josie smiled gently as Agnes nodded once more before forcing a smile onto her face again and looking at the older woman.

"And you and Florian?" Agnes asked, her smile growing when Josie began to blush. "Have you dealt with your issues?" she questioned, already knowing the answer as she watched the other woman who was now glancing at her lap with a small smile decorating her face.

"Yes," Josie said quietly. "We have talked about everything. We have dealt with those issues," she explained as Agnes' eyebrows rose in confusion.

"You told him about Mr…?" she began.

"No and you can't either. I am concerned about what Florian would do if he learnt who I was in a relationship with," she admitted before standing up and approaching the door. "It is not exactly something that I want to be public knowledge anyway, the fact that I was in a relationship with a married man," she said quietly, clearly embarrassed as Agnes walked towards her and rested her hand on Josie's shoulder.

"It is none of my business what you tell Florian or not and neither is it my business to know about your previous relationships. It is, however, nice to see that you are happy though," Agnes smiled as Josie glanced at her for a moment.

"Is it that obvious?" Josie asked as Agnes nodded once more, Josie's head shaking as she looked at her reflection in the dressing table mirror and noticed the large smile that was continually on her face. Hearing a knock at the front door downstairs, both women glanced towards the door before Josie sighed and opened her bedroom door. "I'll answer it, it is probably Florian," she declared as Agnes nodded, the older woman quickly moving down the stairs and opening the door, not completely surprised at who was standing there. "Mr Grove," she greeted as he smiled at her.

"Josie," he replied, not noticing the way she flinched at him using her name. "I came to see how you were," he explained as Josie nodded, moving out of the way to allow him into the house. She couldn't leave him on the doorstep, he would begin to wonder why she was not allowing him into the house and she didn't want to be standing in the cold for long.

"I am a lot better today thank you. I must have caught influenza from when I was caring for Florian," she admitted as he nodded, the two of them entering the living room before they sat down in separate chairs and fell silent for a moment. "Agnes explained to me that you have been visiting but I was in no state for visitors," she lied as he continued to watch her. "And it would not exactly have been proper for you to visit me Mr Grove."

"Josie," he sighed again as she stared at him for a moment.

"How is Doris?" Josie immediately asked. "It must not be long before the baby arrives."

"She is good, thank you. The children are frustrating her at the moment but she is finding this pregnancy difficult," he admitted, aware that Josie wasn't looking at him as he talked. "Josie," he whispered again, knowing how much she had wanted to have a family of her own and that she had sacrificed that for him.

"And are you enjoying being a father? We have hardly discussed your children and you have a large family now. It seems quite silly that we've never talked about them at work," she said quickly, almost relieved when she heard the front door open and the sound of footsteps in the corridor.

"It is nice, hectic but it is lovely to have a family," he admitted as Josie stood silently, forcing another smile onto her face as she approached the doorway and looked out to see Florian removing his coat. "Josie when will you be returning to work? You have missed a lot of shifts in the last couple of months," Roger asked as Josie kept her back to Mr Grove and smiled at the younger man who looked at her and pointed in the room before mouthing to ask whether they had company. "Miss Mardle," Mr Grove said louder when she didn't respond, his voice forcing her to turn away from Florian to look at the man who was now standing in her living room.

"I will be returning to work again tomorrow Mr Grove. I am sorry for my recent absences but I could not help that I was unwell and I was not going to leave my friend when he was seriously unwell and had no one else to care for him " Josie stated, comforted by Florian's approaching footsteps as she entered the room while Roger shook his head in frustration.

"Josie, he is your lodger. This is becoming extremely inappropriate," he began to rant before Florian stepped into the living room, the two men glaring at each other for a moment as Josie remained completely silent.

"Mr Grove," Florian greeted as the older man nodded in recognition before standing.

"I will see you at work tomorrow morning Miss Mardle," Roger stated as he moved towards the door as Josie remained perfectly still.

"Of course. Thank you for coming to see me Mr Grove and do tell Doris that I am thinking of her," she responded before he disappeared, Florian and Josie remaining silent until they heard the front door open and close. Approaching the door to the living room, Josie shut it before turning to Florian. "How was your meeting with Mr Selfridge then?" she immediately asked as she walked towards him, the younger man nodding as a large smile covered his face again.

"He wishes me to perform at his house on Saturday for the whole evening," he explained as she smiled at him before she glanced across at the door, knowing that Agnes and George were still in the house and it would be inappropriate for her to kiss him right now. "I hate this…" he admitted as she nodded in agreement, smiling at him as he shook his head in annoyance. "What did Mr Grove want?" he asked quickly as she groaned.

"He wanted to know why I had not been at work," she stated, trying to brush off what had been talked about as he watched her for a moment. "Do you know what you are going to perform on Saturday?" she asked, desperately trying to change the topic as he remained silent for a moment. "Florian?" she questioned.

"Why did he…?" he began before noticing the look on her face and shaking his head. "I know a couple of pieces I will play but I need to practice some more," he explained as she nodded, glancing across at the violin case that was resting on a chair now. "Will you give me your opinion on them?" he asked.

"Of course," she smiled, moving to sit down in her usual chair before he approached his violin and began to prepare himself for his rehearsal, a content grin decorating both their faces as they began to relax in London again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He knew he probably shouldn't be sneaking into her room in the middle of the night but he couldn't help himself. Approaching her bedroom door silently, Florian glanced around, hearing and seeing absolutely nothing before he opened the door slowly and stepped inside and shut the door behind him. She was clearly asleep, her figure perfectly still as she remained curled around a pillow, a small smile covering his face at her odd way of sleeping. Sitting on her bed, Florian quickly brushed her hair away from her face and watched as her eyes opened slowly and she sat up.

"Florian?" she asked quietly as he nodded and kissed her gently, moving the pillow she had been curled around away from her before he relaxed beside her and felt her curl up against his side, her head immediately resting on his chest. "You should not be here, George or Agnes could have seen you," she panicked, even though she knew Agnes was aware that there had been some change to their relationship.

"I know you do not like sleeping alone," he said quietly as she remained silent, her eyes shutting as he brushed his fingers across her hip. "You were hugging a pillow Josie," he commented as she groaned, hating that he had seen that. "I know that you act all strong, you act like you are the strongest woman in the world and you are but Josie you do not like to be alone," he explained, the older woman surprised by how much he had learnt about her just through her recent behaviour. "And I don't know whether that is something you have always disliked or it is a behaviour that has originated from your previous relationship but if I am here, if I am in the same house and I know that no one will see me, I will not let you spend one more night alone."

"Florian, I am not a child and I am older than you. I can sleep alone, there is nothing for you to worry about," she quickly stated, even though she was extremely happy that he wanted to spend the nights with her. Remaining completely silent, Florian sighed at her response, knowing that she was becoming defensive before she gently leant up and pressed a kiss to his cheek before returning to where she had been lying. "I'm sorry for what I said," she finally whispered as her hand rested on his chest, his free hand moving to rest on top of hers before they fell silent, both knowing that they no longer needed to discuss the issue.

**I am so sorry that I am being so slow at updating, I have so many things on at the moment and it's finding the time.**

**Your reviews have been so wonderful so please do continue to review, I love them and I will continue to try and respond to all your reviews.**

**It's not my favourite chapter but oh well, it's quite a long one and it gets them back into London where some drama will begin.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews, they are so kind and I really am happy that you are all enjoying this story.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and tonight's episode, and review too.**

"Florian," Josie hissed as she glanced across at the clock before looking at the man who was sleeping beside her. They had managed to keep their relationship secret for almost a week now and every morning Florian had snuck out of her before anyone else had woken up but she could hear Agnes and George walking around downstairs and Florian was still fast asleep. "Florian," she hissed against, shaking him quickly as he groaned and turned, burying his face into the pillow while she shook her head and leant across to press a kiss to his bare shoulder blades. "Florian, we have overslept, everyone's already awake," she said quickly, feeling his body tense as he slowly turned his head to look at her.

"Oh," he whispered as she shook her head at him, lying down once more as he continued to watch her. "Are you working all day?" he asked as she nodded, glancing once more at the clock to see that she should probably start getting ready for work. "I will hardly see you then, I am performing at Mr Selfridge's tonight," he admitted as she nodded, his body moving to lean over her before kissing her quickly. "Good morning Miss Mardle," he smirked against her lips as she laughed, shaking her head at him before she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Good morning Mr Dupont," she responded before sitting up and kissing him once more. "I need to get dressed, I'm already running late," she stated, unable to stop herself from laughing when he groaned and moved to bury his face into the pillow once more. "Are you just going to stay here Florian?" she asked quickly as he remained silent, the brunette shaking her head before reaching for her robe that was on the floor and wrapping it around her body. "Florian, you need to get out of my bed now," she moaned, leaning over to kiss his neck as he groaned into the pillow. "Florian get out of my bed or you will never be allowed back into it."

"If I never leave it, then I will not be getting back into it tonight, I will already be here" he responded, remaining perfectly still as she shook her head at his reluctance and climbed off the bed before collecting his clothes off the floor.

"Florian, if you don't get out of this bed right now, I will throw your clothes out of the window and then what will you do when you have to go back to your own room," she warned, smiling to herself when he immediately sat up and looked at her. Standing up in silence, Florian quickly walked towards her, his hands taking his clothes from her before throwing them on the bed and wrapping his arms around her body. "When I am late for work Florian, what am I supposed to say to an angry Mr Grove?" she asked.

"Tell him that you overslept because you were awake most of the night with your lover," he smirked against her neck before pressing a kiss to her skin, her head shaking as she continued to smile.

"I need to get dressed and go to work," she muttered, although most of her really just wanted to stay in this room with him. "Stop trying to distract me," she laughed before she stepped away from him and opened her wardrobe, pulling out her usual outfit while he watched. "Will you please get dressed? You're distracting me," she smiled as he sighed, nodding at her before he walked towards her bed and pulled on his clothing while she began to change. Watching her button up her dress, Florian groaned when she began to pin her hair back like she did every morning. "What is wrong?" she asked, turning to face him as he sat on the bottom of her bed.

"I hate when you pin your hair back," he declared as she rolled her eyes and sat down, looking in the mirror as she continued to do her hair. "You look beautiful, no matter what," he stated as he walked towards her, Josie watching him in the reflection as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "But I love your hair when it's unpinned," he admitted as she stared at him in the reflection. "I love running my fingers through your hair," he whispered, Josie nodding as she remembered the numerous times that they had laid in bed and he had played with her hair.

"Well it isn't proper for work so you shall have to cope with it like this," she stated before turning her head, when her hair was pinned perfectly, and kissing him quickly. "I have to go now," she stated, standing quickly as he watched her. "Please do not get caught by George leaving my room and I will see you tonight before you leave for your performance," she whispered, his hand grabbing hers once more before he stole another kiss and nodded.

"I will see you tonight, enjoy work today," he whispered against her lips before she moved away and walked out of her room.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"I was surprised that no one was at breakfast this morning but George and I," Agnes commented, a large smile covering her face as she walked down the street with Josie, who immediately blushed at what Agnes was implying. "You both seem very happy," she added as Josie laughed and glanced across at the younger woman.

"We are very happy," Josie finally admitted, knowing better than to pretend that there was nothing between her and Florian in front of Agnes, who had worked out practically everything to do with their relationship. "No one else knows though?" Josie asked as Agnes shook her head. She hadn't told anyone about the secret relationship that had started in the house and she hadn't planned too.

"Victor may work it out though," Agnes said quietly, knowing that her fiance had some idea of Florian's feelings for Josie. "But he won't tell anyone if he does," she reassured as Selfridges appeared in the distance. "George is going out with Victor tonight, he wants to question him about the wedding," she admitted as Josie nodded.

"Florian will be out of the house for most of the evening as well. He is performing at Mr Selfridge's," Josie quickly explained as Agnes smiled at her.

"Well then Miss Mardle," Agnes began as they entered the store, smiling across at Kitty before they began to remove their jackets and hats. "I expect to hear all about what you were doing while you were ill when we have dinner tonight," the younger woman smiled as Josie shook her head, laughing when Agnes walked out of the room without saying anything else.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Enjoy yourself tonight," Josie smiled as she buttoned up his waistcoat and glanced up at him. "I know that you are working but enjoy yourself and the music that you perform tonight," she stated, her hand resting on his chest before he leant down and kissed her gently. "You play all the pieces perfectly Florian and they will adore them, just like I do," she promised as he nodded, her hands straightening the lapels of his jacket before she stepped away.

"What will you do tonight?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"George has gone out with Victor tonight to discuss the wedding so Agnes and I are going to have dinner together," she explained, not mentioning that they were going to discuss their new relationship. "And then I will read a book until you come home and tell me all about your evening," Josie stated as she ran her fingers down his dinner jacket, loving how smart he looked.

"I need to go now," he muttered, grabbing his violin case as she shook her head, a small laugh leaving his lips as he recognised similar behaviour to his that morning. "Is Agnes the only person in the house then?" he asked quietly as she nodded, feeling his hand find hers before he led her towards the door. "Agnes knows about us," he said quietly as Josie nodded, smiling weakly when he opened his bedroom door and led her outside of the room.

"Florian," Josie whispered.

"I want to walk to the front door with my partner and kiss you goodbye," he declared as she bit into her lip for a moment. Was she prepared to allow him to do that, even with just Agnes in the house? "Josie, please stop worrying," he whispered as she nodded, allowing him to lead her down the stairs and towards the front door "I will see you this evening, have a nice dinner my love," he smiled before leaning down and kissing her quickly, her hands running through his hair while they remained close to each other.

"They will all love your performance," she whispered against his lips as he nodded, Josie stepping away to open the front door just as Agnes walked out of the kitchen. Putting down his violin case on the nearby sideboard as Agnes watched them, Florian quickly pulled on his coat before smiling at the two women.

"Good luck tonight Florian," Agnes smiled as he thanked her quietly before looking at Josie for a brief second, neither of them knowing how to behave now. They had never acted like a couple in front of someone. "Excuse me," Agnes said moments later before disappearing into the living room, shutting the door behind her before Florian quickly Josie again.

"I hate that I have hardly seen you today," he admitted as she brushed her fingers across his cheek before nodding in agreement.

"I will be awake when you come home Florian," she promised as they moved outside. "Wait," she suddenly smiled, walking back inside and returning with his violin case, a laugh leaving his lips when he took it from her. "You can't be a violinist without your violin," she smiled as he nodded. "You need to go, we have not been particularly good at managing time today." Walking away from the house, Florian turned once more to see Josie standing on the doorstep watching him before he waved and disappeared down the street, the older woman watching him in complete silence.

"Josie," Agnes suddenly said, disturbing the other woman who turned to face her. "Dinner is ready if you would like some," she explained as Josie nodded and quickly stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. Entering the dining room, Josie sat down with Agnes before glancing down at her dinner, unable to stop thinking about Florian and whether his performance would go perfectly and when she would see him again. "You make each other very happy," Agnes commented, disturbing Josie's thoughts as she looked at the other woman.

"Thank you," Josie smiled as she looked across at the younger woman. "I should have thanked you sooner," she admitted as confusion appeared on Agnes' face.

"For what?"

"You were the one who made me realise that I should talk to Florian, that I should go and see him. You are the reason that this is happening Agnes Towler, you made me realise that I can't continue to be scared of my feelings just because of what happened five years ago," she explained as Agnes smiled at her, noticing the nervous smile that was on Josie's face.

"You're still worried that he will hurt you though," Agnes commented as Josie nodded silently. "He loves you more than anything, I know he's been sneaking into your room every night," she explained as Josie felt the shock cover her face. "George doesn't know, you don't have to worry about anything," Agnes promised as Josie glanced down at her dinner again.

"I hate that I am making him sneak around," Josie admitted as she continued to look at her dinner. "He desperately wants to be public about us, he wants to be able to walk down the street with me and hold my hand and I want to let him but I know that it would be the wrong thing to do," she explained as she shook her head. "I'm terrified that part of him thinks that I am ashamed of this relationship, of him, when all I really want to declare to the world that I am in…" she began before falling silent, shocked by what she had been about to say.

"You're nervous, that's understandable. I hardly know what happened between you and Mr Grove but he clearly hurt you when he married Doris," Agnes said quietly, not knowing how to comfort her friend.

"I'm terrified Agnes," she finally admitted. "I'm terrified because he is so important to me and I know that one day, part of him will want to have the family that I will never be able to give him," she explained. "And I know that there will always be people who judge our relationship if we ever let it become public knowledge because I am an older woman. Mr Grove is already making accusations about Florian's behaviour towards me."

"That is because he is jealous," Agnes stated as Josie looked at her in confusion. "During the concert at Selfridges he never stopped looking at you and he was clearly jealous when he saw you smiling at Florian," she laughed as Josie shook her head, not wanting to think about Roger still loving her. "You need to stop worrying about Florian, you make each other so happy, and you are happier than I have ever seen you. Don't let what happened in your last relationship influence this one, not when you are so happy together."

"You are so fortunate that you are able to marry the man that you love Agnes."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Josie, Josie where are you?" Florian smiled as he quickly entered the living room, Josie standing as he ran towards her before lifting her into the air, a laugh leaving her lips as he continued to hold her off the ground while her arms wrapped around his neck. "You are the most wonderful person," he stated as she looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked quickly as he continued to smile.

"I got offered four more events tonight," he explained as her own smile grew. "Some also asked for my address so they could contact me if they wanted me to perform at any later events," Florian smiled before kissing her quickly, her smile continuing to grow as her feet touched the ground again and she brushed her fingers across his cheek before kissing him again.

"Oh Florian, that's wonderful," she responded in amazement. "I knew you would be perfect, your performances are always perfect."

"My first paid performance," Florian smiled as he continued to hold her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she relaxed into his hold. "And it is all because of you Josie," he explained as she glanced up at him in confusion. "You listen to every piece I play and let me know what you think, you sit through all my music and tell me what I should and shouldn't perform. You even found me the job, you were the one who suggested me to perform at Selfridge's concert. This is all because of you Josie, you wonderful, beautiful woman," he smiled before kissing her again. "I missed you tonight," he whispered as she nodded.

"I missed you too, I missed you so much," she whispered as she slowly began to unbutton his waistcoat while he remained silent. "Florian lets go to bed and celebrate the fact that you are an official musician in London," she suggested against his lips as he nodded, her fingers linking with his before she led him out of the living room and towards her bedroom.

**Thoughts? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Dedicated to all the wonderful people who have reviewed- your comments seriously make my day and I hope you continue to enjoy my chapters and review with your opinions.**

"Josie," Florian smiled as she entered his bedroom as he finished buttoning his waistcoat while still watching her. She looked incredible, the black lace dress simple but looking beautiful on her while her hair was pinned back in its usual fashion, the large smile on her face however making her look stunning. "You look beautiful," he said quietly before approaching her and gently pressing a kiss to her lips while her smile continued to grow as his hand rested on the small of her back. She really did look gorgeous. "Are you nearly ready Josie?" he asked as she nodded, her arm linking around his before he led her out of his bedroom. "I am looking forward to tonight," he admitted, glancing down at her as she nodded, grabbing her coat before pulling it on over her body and smiling at him once more.

"So am I," she admitted before opening the front door and stepping outside, Florian stepping out after her before shutting the door behind her and finding her arm once more and placing it around his own.

"Our first evening out together," he commented as she nodded, walking down the street with him as he continued to beam at her. He loved that he was walking down the street with her and she was smiling and enjoying her time with him, that she wasn't panicking about someone catching the two of them together as a couple. "I'm looking forward to this performance," he admitted, excited about the concert they were on their way to see. She had arranged the tickets after a friend had told her how wonderful the musicians and Florian was excited that she had agreed to go out for an evening with him. "Thank you for arranging this Josie," he declared, leaning across to kiss her gently after checking that the street was empty, knowing that she would not be impressed if someone had saw him.

"I thought we could do with an evening out, just the two of us, seeing something that we both love," she admitted before they continued to walk down the street together. "I have hardly seen you this week, you have been so busy with all your events," she smiled, knowing that he had adored playing at the numerous events that had been arranged after his performance at Mr Selfridge's but she had missed him. With her working throughout the day and him working most evenings now, the only time they saw each other was when he snuck into her bedroom and curled himself around her when she was half asleep and just happy to be reunited with him again. "Anyway, I thought you deserved a night off performing and instead the opportunity to enjoy someone else's music," she explained as he nodded, still holding her close as she smiled up at him. "And also you get to spend the evening in my fantastic company and who would want more than that?," she smiled before he laughed and kissed her once more before they began to walk once more.

"Are you my partner tonight or just my friend Josie?" he asked quietly, his voice full of desperation as they began to approach the theatre, Josie sighing as she stopped with him and laced her fingers with his for a moment.

"If I believe that we are safe, that there is no-one there that we know, then I can be your partner," she explained before kissing him gently, her arm wrapping around his again as he smiled at her. Approaching the theatre with him in silence before they stepped inside, Josie smiled as she showed their tickets before they found their seats and sat down. He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was so beautiful when she was happy, and she was currently so happy as she sat beside him beaming. "I have missed you this week Florian," Josie admitted as she turned to face Florian again before relaxing into her seat as the music began to play, his fingers slowly moving to touch her hand while she remained completely focused on the musicians while allowing her fingers to entwine with his.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Mr Grove, Miss Towler said that you wanted to see me," Josie stated as she stepped into his office before he glanced up from his work and noticing the large smile that was covering her face. She looked so happy, so beautiful and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Pointing at the seat in front of his desk, Roger watched as she sat down and looked at him, confusion covering her face slightly as she continued to watch him for a moment. She didn't understand why she had been called into his office, they had nothing to discuss and she had been about to go home for an evening with Florian and a good book. "Mr Grove, I am extremely busy today, I would like to return to my station," she stated.

"Do you know what I did last night?" he asked as she began to look even more confused.

"Mr Grove, I have actually got plans tonight and I would like to go home," Josie immediately responded, moving to stand up as he began to talk again.

"I attended a concert with Doris, she had heard about it from Kitty and we thought we would go out for an evening before the new baby arrived," he explained, Josie staring at him in silence as he continued to stare at her. "I was surprised to see you and Mr Dupont also there Miss Mardle," he stated as she remained completely silent, already knowing what he was going to say. "Then I thought that you were both probably attending because of Mr Dupont's musical interest," he said quickly before shaking his head. "That was until I saw you kissing him outside the theatre on the way out," he stated, the brunette remaining perfectly still as it finally hit her. Her worst nightmare was starting to come true. Someone had seen her and Florian together and the person who had discovered them had been the one person she had dreaded finding out.

"Florian and I…" she began.

"This is completely inappropriate behaviour Josie for a member of staff of Selfridges to behave like that and it is embarrassing that you are behaving like this," he interrupted as she stared at him, shaking her head at his statement.

"Inappropriate? What about our twelve year relationship Roger?" she immediately responded, her frustration becoming obvious as she stood up and glared at him. "You didn't seem to have a problem with what was inappropriate when you visited me once a week, when your sick wife believed you to be at your club, in order to sleep with me," she declared as he also stood up, also glaring at her as her anger. "Staff of Selfridges are not allowed to enter a romantic relationship with one another, that was clearly stated to all staff when we started working at Selfridges, but we continued to have an affair until you decided that I wasn't enough for you."

"Josie, this is not about our previous relationship. This is about you embarrassing yourself and acting stupidly in relation to this boy," he declared quickly as she laughed, shaking her head at him again as she moved towards the window and looked out at London. What right did he have to make comments about her relationship? He knew nothing about what was happening between Florian and her, he knew nothing about how she felt towards Florian or how he felt towards her and yet he was passing judgement.

"You just hate that another man likes me Roger," she snapped, immediately turning to face him in anger. "You hate that someone else has fallen in love with me," she declared.

"In love? Josie are you blind?" he asked as he walked towards her. "He is a young man with no job, no friends and no family in this country. You are a lonely older woman who has money, have you not thought about why he may be interested in this relationship?" he stated as she shook her head at him, becoming more and more angry as he approached her.

"Florian loves me. He loves me and you hate that. You hate that I am no longer a lonely woman sat in her empty house, waiting for you to change your mind and come back to me, you hate that don't you? You hate that my life no longer revolves around you," she said quickly, her anger obvious as they stared at each other. "You have affected seventeen years of my life. I have sat in a house for seventeen years alone because of the fact that I believed that you loved me," she explained as he stared at her.

"Josie I did, I do…" he began as she shook her head.

"You made how you felt perfectly cleared when you married Doris and had four children with her," she explained. "And I hated you for that, I hated you for leaving me alone after I had been there for twelve years, after I threw away all my chances of having my own family because I believed myself to be in love with you," she explained quickly as she began to shake her head at him.

"Josie I'm concerned about you. I don't want you to be hurt when this boy suddenly disappears after he's got what he wanted from you," Roger explained as shook her head again, not knowing what to say to him. "Josie, you're an intelligent woman. You have to be wondering about why he is in this relationship with you,"" he stated as she remained silent. "He is a attractive, talented and young man and you are…" he began.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"You are an older woman Josie, who can not give him a future," he said quietly as she turned away and shut her eyes. "Do you not think that when he wants more he will just leave and find someone his own age?" he asked as she remained perfectly silent for a moment, taking in what he was saying. Opening her eyes, Josie forced herself to calm down before she turned to face Roger and remained silent for a moment.

"It couldn't just be that he's interested in me, could it?" she said quietly, clearly upset, before walking towards the door and leaving his office in silence. Walking down the corridor in complete silence as she attempted to control her emotions, Josie quickly stepped into the elevator, not surprised that it was empty before she found her handkerchief and began to wipe the tears that had started to become free. She hated him, she really really hated him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Josie is that you?" Florian called out as Josie entered the house, removing her coat and hat before she approached the stairs, just as he walked out of the living room with a large smile on his face. "I was wondering when you were going to come home, Agnes told me that you had a meeting with Mr Grove," he smiled as she stood on the bottom step in silence, forcing a small smile onto her face as she looked at him, trying desperately not to think about everything Roger had said. "Is everything alright?" he asked quietly as he moved towards her, shocked when the brunette moved further up the stairs, like desperately trying to get away from him. "Josie, are you unwell?" he asked quietly. "You look very pale."

"I'm just tired, I'm going to try and get some sleep," she said quietly, remaining perfectly still while he continued to watch her, clearly not believing her.

"Is there anything I can do Josie? To help?" he asked as she shook her head, moving further upstairs while he followed her, his concern getting deeper as he watched her move towards her bedroom door like she was desperate to get away from him. "Josie have I done something wrong? Have I upset you?" he asked, his voice full of worry as she shook her head quickly, opening her bedroom door as he continued to watch her. How was he supposed to help if she wouldn't let him in? He wanted nothing more than to tell her that everything would be alright and he would make the situation better if she just told him what had happened to upset her.

"You have done nothing wrong Florian, I am just tired. I just want to get some sleep," she stated, stepping into her bedroom while he stood in the landing.

"Maybe I could join you?" he suggested as she began to shake her head.

"No, I just want to get some sleep. I will see you this evening," she stated before stepping into her room and shutting her door, surprise covering Florian's face as he heard the bedroom door lock. So she was avoiding him. Looking into her bedroom after she had locked the door, Josie slowly moved towards her dressing table before sitting down and unpinning her hair, allowing the curls to fall down before she stared at her reflection. She was definitely ageing, she had more wrinkles now than she had done and she was definitely looking older. Hearing a knock at the door, Josie turned her head to look at it before she shut her eyes.

"Josie, if you want to talk about whatever has upset you, I will be in my room. Whenever you want to talk, even if its in the middle of the night, just come and see me. We don't even have to talk, we can just be together if you want some company," he began before he fell silent for a moment. "Please Josie, I'm worried," he said quietly as she shut her eyes, the Belgian standing outside the door with his head resting the wood as he heard her start to sob from within the locked room when he could do nothing to help her.

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dedicated to Percival- thank you for making me laugh, understanding my crazy ways and providing cake for those dull days. **

Straightening the tie he was wearing, Florian stared at the walls before he heard the door behind him open and he turned to see the man he's come to see, standing in the doorway in silence. Florian had woken up that morning, hoping to talk to Josie, but instead finding out through Agnes that she had left early because she wanted to see someone before her shift started. Agnes' statement had immediately made him suspicious and he had decided to find out what was going on himself because he was not going to lose her, at least not without knowing why she had spent most of the previous evening sobbing in her locked bedroom.

"Mr Dupont, this is a surprise," Mr Grove commented as he looked at the younger man as Florian nodded, remaining silent while Mr Grove stared at him for a moment, wondering why he was here. "I am actually rather busy today Mr Dupont," he stated, knowing that Josie would at least be part of the reason why Florian was visiting his office that morning.

"It will not take long," Florian responded, determined that he was going to talk to the man. Agnes had told them the previous day that Josie had to see Mr Grove before work and after this meeting she had entered their home and locked herself into her bedroom, and he couldn't help but think their was a link between the two. Moving out of the doorway in silence as he noticed Florian's determination, Mr Grove watched as the Belgian entered his office, allowing him to shut the door before they both stood awkwardly in the office.

"Would you like to sit down?" Roger asked as he approached his desk, Florian facing him as he began to sit down.

"What did you say to Miss Mardle?" Florian immediately questioned, not wanting to wait any longer. He wanted to know what had upset the woman he loved and he was not going to spend time talking with a man who he did not know very well and who clearly did not like him. "I know you had a meeting with her last night and you said something to her, something that has upset her," he explained, still standing in the middle of the room as Mr Grove remained silent. How was he supposed to respond to that?

"And may I ask Mr Dupont, why it concerns what I said in a private meeting with Miss Mardle?" Roger responded as Florian watched him for a moment, observing the small smirk that appeared on the older mans face.

"She is my landlady and she is my friend, I care about her and if you have hurt her…" he began as Mr Grove shook his head.

"So you are not admitting that you are in an intimate relationship with Miss Mardle then, Mr Dupont?" Roger interrupted as Florian glanced down at his feet for a second, trying to think of an answer. He didn't know what to say in response to that. He didn't know whether he was supposed to be honest to this man, he wasn't even sure how much Mr Grove knew about their relationship.

"If I was in an intimate relationship with her, what would it have to do with you?" he questioned as Mr Grove stared at her. "You are only her colleague."

"But I deal with anything staff may do that would have a negative impact on the shop," Mr Grove stated as he continued to watch the younger man. He couldn't understand why Josie was in a relationship with this man or why he was interested in Josie. "And this relationship is both unbecoming of an employee of Selfridges and frankly embarrassing," he stated as Florian shook his head at him. "And I have to ask myself why you are even in a relationship with her Mr Dupont."

"I am in a relationship with her because I love her and I don't understand how our relationship is any of your business," Florian declared, no longer trying to hide what had happened between him and Josie. He was going to argue for his relationship until Mr Grove understood their relationship and he finally knew what he had said to upset Josie.

"In love? Don't be ridiculous. You're only infatuated with her because she has given you a home and found you work," Mr Grove stated as Florian continued to shake his head. "One day you will want a family, I understand that feeling because I have been through that, and you will leave her for someone who can give you a family. That will be the end of this relationship. You will marry another woman and she will be left alone," he explained as Florian stared at him for a moment, trying to realise how he knew so much about Josie's past while getting more frustrated with what the man was saying. Mr Grove may have married someone to have a family but they were not the same, that was clear. They had different ideas about life.

"You may have married someone in order to have a family but I would rather spend the rest of my life with the woman I love, with no children, instead of having a family with someone I only like because in the end we would be unhappy because I would not love my wife or family," Florian stated as Mr Grove remained silent. "And we are not the same person Mr Grove, we haven't different ideas about life and I am happy to just be with Miss Mardle. You have no influence over our relationship, you shouldn't have even got involved in the first place. I am not an employee of Selfridges and our relationship does not affect this shop in anyway and therefore you have no influence over it," he declared as Mr Grove remained completely silent. "Did you tell her that?" he asked as Mr Grove nodded, knowing that Florian was probably not going to leave until he got answers. He understood what it was like to be in a relationship with someone, to want to take care of them and defend them, and he also knew the determination to solve the other persons issues. "What did you tell her exactly?"

"Mr Dupont," Roger began.

"You tell me exactly what you said to her Mr Grove," Florian demanded quickly. "She has done nothing wrong in being in a relationship with me and you hurt her for no reason," he stated as Roger remained silent before Florian shook his head for a moment.

"You are the one who hurt Josie," he suddenly blurted out, realising why he knew so much about Josie's previous relationship before falling silent when there was a knock at the door.

"Mr Dupont I need to get on with some work," Mr Grove stated quickly, relieved that someone had decided to knock on the door at that point.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to interfere in something that has nothing to do with me," the Belgian stated before moving towards the door. "Mr Grove, I want you to leave Josie alone. I understand that you work together but you leave her alone when it comes to our relationship, it has nothing to do with you and you have hurt her enough," he declared before he opened the door, smiling at Kitty before he walked towards the elevator in silence. He had a reasonable idea now of what had upset her, he just needed to get her to talk to him. Stepping out of the lift, Florian smiled as he saw Josie working at accessories, completely focused on her work as the Belgian slowly approached. "Good morning Miss Mardle," he smiled, the brunette immediately glancing up at him in shock before looking around the room to see if anyone was watching them.

"Mr Dupont what are you doing here? I am working," she immediately hissed as he watched her in silence, approaching the counter while she stared at him. "Mr Dupont, I have customers to serve," she said quickly, desperate for him to leave so that she could carry on with her day.

"I know, that's why I am here Miss Mardle. I want to purchase some gloves," he declared as she nodded slowly, trying to work out why he was doing this. "There's a very special woman in my life and I want to buy some beautiful gloves for her as a present," he said quietly as she began to blush at his comment.

"Do you have any particular type of gloves in mind?" she questioned as he shrugged.

"I actually wanted to ask your opinion," he said quickly. "Which pair do you find beautiful Miss Mardle? You are, after all, the head of accessories," Florian explained as Josie bit into her lip nervously before finding a pair, resting them on the table while he watched her. "Why are these particularly beautiful in your opinion?" he asked quietly.

"The detail on them is just stunning, they're one of the most beautiful pairs I have ever seen" she explained as she ran her fingers across the detailing on the gloves, Florian nodding as he immediately removed the money from his pocket. "Florian…" she whispered quietly as they looked at each other in silence for a moment before he passed her the money, his fingers brushing against hers as she took the money from him. "Florian," she said quietly before she collected his change and passed it to him, his hand taking hers once again for a brief second. "You shouldn't be doing that, please stop," she said quietly, trying to pull her hand away from his as he kept hold of it. "Florian please."

"When do you come home tonight?" he asked quietly as she began to package his purchase while he focused on her, taking in everything she was doing.

"I will be home at around six," she said quietly as she passed his purchase to him before he nodded slowly.

"I will see you tonight then, thank you for the gloves Miss Mardle," he smiled as she nodded, not saying anything more before he stepped away and began to walk out of the shop.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Stepping inside the house nervously, Josie removed her coat and hat in silence before glancing in the direction of the living room door where she could hear Florian practicing the violin. She still didn't feel ready to talk to him about everything. All she wanted at the moment was to think about what happened, to try and get control of the events rather than letting them control her. Approaching the stairs, Josie glanced at the living room door once more before she quickly ran up the stairs, hoping that Florian wouldn't realise that she was home yet, even though she knew he was probably already aware of her arrival. Approaching her bedroom door, Josie quickly stepped inside before shutting the door and looking at her bed to see a familiar package sat on her bed. Sitting on the bed, Josie slowly unwrapped her one packing before staring at the gloves that he'd bought. She'd known they had been for her when he had purchased them earlier but seeing them in her bedroom had shocked her.

"Do you like them?" Florian's voice asked from the doorway, shocking her as she turned to face him in confusion.

"Florian they're beautiful but I can't accept these," she stated, placing them back into the box as he walked towards her and shook his head. "Florian, I know how much these cost and I don't want to know how much of your money you have spent on me," she whispered as he sat down on the bed, leaving enough space to make her feel comfortable as he slowly removed the gloves from the box and reached for her hand.

"It is my money and I wanted to buy you something that would make you smile," he said quietly as he pressed the gloves into her hand. "These are for you, they are a present," he stated as she glanced down at them before smiling, thanking him quietly as he continued to watch her. "There's the smile that I love," he declared as she glanced up at him before biting into her lip, tears appearing down her cheeks as he stared at her in shock. "Josie," he whispered as he moved closer, trying to comfort her as she shook her head and quickly moved towards the window, frustrated that she was unable to control her own emotions. "Josie please, I just want to help."

"I would just like to be alone please," she said quietly as he shut his eyes for a moment, hating that she would not talk to him. He just wanted to talk to her, to hold her and make her smile again.

"I will be downstairs if you want to talk Josie," he sighed, standing up before he moved towards the door. "Josie," he said before she turned to look at him, hating the sad look that was covering his face. "I know that he hurt you, I know that he keeps on hurting you," Florian whispered as she felt the shock appear on her face. "But I really do love you Josie and I want to understand what has upset you," he responded before he walked down the stairs in silence, Josie staring at the empty doorway before she wrapped her arms around her body. She didn't know what to do. She felt confused, lost and hurt. She wanted to run after Florian, hold him close and never let him go but she also didn't want to risk getting hurt once again. She was terrified that she would get comfortable once again in a relationship and then he would leave her, he would find someone else, someone who would give him a future and he would abandon her once again like Roger had done before him. Glancing down at the gloves she was holding, Josie stared at them before she shut her eyes and felt her tears run down her cheeks once again. She hated herself, why was she so weak? Why couldn't she just deal with it? She didn't even know what she was doing with her life anymore. She had no future with Florian. They would never have a traditional future together, they would never have children, they would always be judged by others because of their differences and she couldn't force that on him. She couldn't let him waste his life with her just because he believed that he was in love with her.

"I need to talk to Florian," she whispered to herself before she put the gloves down and moved towards her door. She had to talk to him. She had to make him see that he was making the biggest mistake of his life by wanting to be in a relationship with her. "I can do this," she muttered quickly before entering the living room to find him sat in his usual chair, a nervous look covering his face as she shut the door and stood in front of it. "Florian," she stated, her hands shaking as he stood up and moved towards her. "Florian, we can't do this anymore," she said quietly, Florian shaking his head at her. He didn't believe what she was saying, she couldn't be ending their relationship just because of one man's stupid comments.

"Josie please," he begged.

"You are such a kind and wonderful man Florian," she began as she attempted not to cry. "But you're young Florian, you think that you are in love with me but it's…" she whispered, stopping when he shook his head even more, he refused to believe her. She liked him, she wanted to be with him, they made each other happy, he was not going to be let her end the best relationship of his life because of Mr Grove's interference.

"I know that I am younger than you, I can't help that but that does not mean I don't understand what love is," he insisted, his hand resting on her cheek as her body tensed at the feeling. "I know that you believe that I will leave you, I know that you have been hurt and I know who by but I truly do love you Josie."

"You know who…" she mumbled, her face turning pale as she took in the fact that he knew about her past. "Florian…I...we have to stop," she muttered, still trying to get over the fact that he knew about Mr Grove and their previous relationship.

"No, I will not let him ruin this," he declared as he found her hand and held onto it. "I will not let him interfere in your life again Josie. He has hurt you once, you even told me that. You told me that he hurt you and made you feel like you didn't deserve to be loved Josie, but I will not let his comments ruin the relationship that makes you laugh and smile and relax. I will not let you push me away, the man who loves you, because you have been convinced that you don't deserve to be adored by someone. Josie I love you for who you are. I am not in love with the idea of a future with children because I know I can't have that with you. I am in love with you! I am in love with the way you wake up in the morning, the way you hum when you're happy, the sound of your laugh and the way you curl up in that chair in the evenings with a book, pretending to read it when you are actually listen to me practice the violin," he declared as the tears continued to silently run down her cheeks. "I am in love with you, for who you are, not for what you can and cannot give me and I need you to start believing in that," he whispered, stepping closer to her before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I know you hate people seeing you cry," he mumbled into her hair as she shut her eyes. "I will be in my room if you need me, I won't force you into talking Josie. I will wait, no matter how long it takes," he whispered before he stepped away and left the room while she stood perfectly still, her hand moving to cover her mouth as she tried to think of what to do.

She just felt so lost.

**You are all so wonderful at reviewing, thank you so much.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, if that is the right way of saying that when this is actually quite depressing, and review because hearing from you is my favourite thing in the world- except for shopping, cake, television, books and a million other amazing things.**

**Thank you wonderful readers and I will update again tomorrow. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Short chapter but hopefully it makes you all happy.**

**Dedicated to every single person who has read and reviewed. You seriously make my day and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

She was exhausted. She had spent most of the previous night pacing up and down her bedroom, trying to understand what was going on and how to fix everything with no one getting hurt. The rest of the evening she spent curled around a pillow, missing Florian's presence beside her in bed and unable to sleep without the usual sound of his breathing and the security of his arms around her body throughout the night. Glancing across at Mr Grove as he continued to talk to the heads of department, Josie bit into her lip as she remembered how considerate Florian had been the night before. He hadn't come back to her room after he had talked to her. He was waiting for her to be ready. He was giving her all the space that she needed and she hated that. She wanted him to get over her, find someone young who would make him happy rather than bringing all the baggage that she brought to their relationship.

"I have a son," Mr Grove stated with the largest grin on his face, this comment immediately stopping her thoughts as Josie stared at him. Hearing everyone congratulate Roger, Josie felt the world collapse as she took in what was happening. While her relationship with Florian was falling apart because of everything that Mr Grove had done to her, his marriage and family with Doris was just getting greater and more successful; especially now with the addition of the son Roger had always wanted. She knew she should congratulate him because she was currently standing out from the others in the room, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Why was he allowed to hurt her, marry another woman and then have a family while she was left alone? "Miss Mardle, could I talk to you in my office please?" Roger asked as he walked towards her when everyone else started to leave the room, his request being observed by Mr Selfridge who smiled at them.

"Of course Mr Grove," she responded, wishing that she didn't have to ask pleasant to him just because their employer was listening. Walking out of Mr Selfridge's office and into Mr Grove's seconds later, Josie remained silent as Roger shut the door and moved to sit down at his desk, a large smile still covering his face at the news of his son. "Congratulations to you and Mrs Grove on the birth of your son, I know you have always wanted to have a son," Josie stated, deciding to get her congratulations over with as he nodded, noticing the sadness that was covering her face.

"Thank you Miss Mardle," he responded, watching her for a moment as she remained perfectly still in the doorway. "Mr Dupont came to visit me yesterday," he stated as she shut her eyes for a moment. "I was wondering how…"

"Why do you always have to interfere in my life?" she snapped, shock covering his face at her sudden reaction. "You always have to interfere in my business," she stated as she continued to glare at him, her anger increasing as she watched him. "We were happy, Florian and I," she said quickly as tears appeared in her eyes, remembering how happy she'd been with the musician only days ago. Florian had made her happy, had given her something to live for other than work and she was throwing that away because of the man who was staring at her.

"Josie…" Roger began before Josie shook her head again and began to pace.

"You have ruined everything for me! I was finally happy, I had found someone who loved me for who I am and we were happy and you ruined it. You could never just let me be happy, could you? You always have to know what is going on," Josie declared, her frustration getting worse as he remained silent, not knowing what to say to her. "You have made me push him away, you have made me push away the man who loves me because you keep reminding me that our relationship failed and making me doubt whether he actually loves me, whether he will actually stay with me or whether he is just using me like you did," she stated, Roger opening his mouth to start talking but stopping when Josie covered her mouth with her hand and started sobbing in the middle of his office. Standing up, Roger slowly moved towards her before resting his hand on her shoulder, Josie shrugging it off before she turned away from him and brushed the tears away from her face. Why couldn't she control her emotions? Why couldn't she just deal with everything?

"Josie," Roger said quietly as she shook her head. She didn't want to listen to him. She wanted to be happy again and not feel like her whole world was falling apart because she couldn't cope.

"No," she responded quickly before he had the chance to say anything else. "I will not let how you treated me ruin my life anymore," she declared as she turned to face him again, tears no longer running down her cheeks as she remained silent for a moment. "I am not going to let myself lose him because you left me for another woman. Not all men are like you," she stated quickly as she began to shake her head. "I'm not scared of being in a relationship. I love being in a relationship, I love being in a relationship with someone who isn't ashamed to be seen with me in the street and wants to spend every night with me," she declared quickly. "I have been treating him terribly because I was scared of someone judging us and saying things about him, and to some extent I was right about it but I am not afraid anymore. I want to be with him because I love him."

"Josie," Roger whispered.

"No. I love him, I love Florian Dupont," she laughed as the realization hit her. "And I am an idiot for letting you into my head and allowing you to ruin the best thing that has ever happened to me."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Stepping into her house, Josie quickly moved towards the stairs before running up them, not even removing her coat and hat as she approached Florian's bedroom, where she could hear his violin originating from. Knocking on the door quickly, Josie waited impatiently, smiling to herself when she heard him respond before she opened the door and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Josie," he said in shock, taking in the sight of her standing in his bedroom with a small smile on her face. Putting his violin down, Florian slowly approached her before she moved her hands to cup his cheeks while he looked down at her in amazement. "Josie," he whispered quietly, falling silent when she quickly kissed him, her hands running through his hair as he wrapped his arms tightly around her body. Deepening the kiss, Josie smiled as his hold of her got tighter, like he was never going to let her out of his arms again. Moving away slightly, Josie smiled against his lips as they stood in silence for a moment, their breathing echoing around the room as she glanced up at him in amazement. "Josie," he whispered again, his voice full of amazement at the fact that she had just walked back into his life.

"Florian," she said quietly as he looked down at her, taking in how beautiful she looked. "Florian, I love you," she whispered, both their smiles growing as they stared at each other in amazement. "I love you," Josie repeated, her arms wrapping around his neck before she gently pressed a kiss to his lips before they both laughed in amazement, her smile continuing to grow as he kept her close to him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I have been doing, pushing you away from me," she whispered as he reached up and slowly removed her hat while she continued to stand still, allowing him to start unpinning her hair while she watched the concentration on his face.

"We have to talk about what happened Josie," he declared as her hair fell down over his hands when he finished unpinning it. "I don't want whatever happened two days ago to come between us again Josie. I want to understand why you acted the way you did, I want to be able to help you if it ever happens again," the musician explained before kissing her gently, her smile growing against his lips as her fingers began to play with his hair once again.

"I want to talk about what happened with you Florian. I don't want to risk losing you again because I'm scared," she whispered as he nodded, resting his forehead against hers as they fell silent.

"I love you Josie," he smiled as she brushed her fingers across his cheek while they stared at each other.

"I love you too, so much."

**I don't like this chapter, but that's mainly because I'm an angst fan- something that probably is difficult to believe because I write so much fluff in this.**

******Please review, I do love hearing from you and I will update again tomorrow.**  



	16. Chapter 16

**Once again, thank you for your wonderful reviews. They mean the world to me and it's amazing how much support this story has received.**

**Not my favourite chapter but hopefully you enjoy it.**

"Florian," Josie whispered as she lay on her side, staring up at him as he lay on his own side and watched her in amazement, while their smiles grew. Leaning across, Josie gently brushed her fingers across his cheek before she kissed him gently and smiled against his lips. "I was thinking that you could move your things into my room," she suggested against his lips as amazement covered his face at the idea. "I don't want us to hide anymore, especially in our own home," Josie explained before they both laughed in amazement, his arms wrapping tightly around her as he pulled her close to him. "I have wasted so much time, I have hurt you and been stupid and I don't want to lose you. I want us to be happy and I am happiest when I am with you, in bed. I like being alone with you and able to discuss anything, I love being able to laugh and be close to you."

"George will know about us, if I suddenly move all my belongings into your room," he declared as she nodded.

"I'm not hiding you away anymore Florian. I'm not going to hide you and let people believe that I am ashamed to be in love with you. I'm not going to behave like we are doing something wrong by being in love," she insisted before she kissed him gently, laughing again when he nodded in response. "So you will Florian?" she asked as he continued to nod, joining her in laughing before they suddenly fell silent and stared at each other in amazement. "I have made so many mistakes recently but I know that this is what I truly want," she declared. "This is what I have always wanted, I have just been too scared to allow myself to fully commit to our relationship, to you," she admitted as he pressed a kiss into her hair, glad that she was finally being honest about what had happened over the last few days, and over their whole relationship.

"Why don't I move my belongings into your room while you are at work?" he suggested as she nodded, brushing her fingers through his hair again. "Then tonight, we can spend the evening in our bed Josie," he whispered as she smiled against his lips and nodded, finding his hand before their laced their fingers together.

"Our bed," she repeated, unable to remove the smile from her face before she sat up. "I think we should go and join everyone for breakfast," she suggested as he nodded, sitting up behind her before pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. "Will you do me a favour dear?" she asked quietly as he nodded as she turned her head to face him. "Get me the clothes off my bed," she whispered, watching as he climbed off the bed and pulled on some clothes before walking towards the door, turning to face her again as she continued to smile before he disappeared out of the bedroom. Laughing to herself, Josie quickly fell back against the pillows before smiling at the ceiling. She had never felt this happy before in her life. Hearing the door open, Josie looked across to see Florian watching her with her clothes in his hands.

"Everyone is already downstairs," he commented as he passed her her clothes, Josie smiling as she pulled the white nightdress over her body before she climbed out of the bed and pulled her dressing gown on, tightening it around her figure while he stared at her. "Good morning Josie," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her gently as her smile grew against his lips.

"Good morning Florian," she replied before she moved towards the door, walking out of his bedroom as Florian followed in silence, the couple moving down the stairs before they entered the dining room to see Agnes and George already sat at the table. "Good morning Agnes, George," Josie greeted as they nodded in response, smiling as Florian and Josie sat down in silence beside each other, their hands finding each other under the table before resting on his thigh, her smile growing at the touch as she glanced across at him, aware that Agnes was watching them with the biggest grin on her face. "How are you this morning?" Josie asked as she glanced across at the brother and sister who were watching her.

"Very good, thank you Josie," Agnes smiled as George nodded in agreement. "And how you both this morning?" she asked quickly, looking at Josie and then at Florian, both of them beaming at each other.

"I am good, thank you Agnes," Florian smiled as he squeezed Josie's hand while Josie watched him with the largest smile on her face. "

"I'm wonderful," Josie replied quickly as Agnes watched the couple, taking in how happy they looked again. They had clearly dealt with all their issues and now they seemed the happiest they'd ever been. "Really wonderful," she admitted quietly, unable to stop herself from smiling. Eating their breakfast in silence, Josie and Florian occasionally smiled at each other throughout their meal while the Towler's watched them, taking in everything the couple opposite was doing.

"I should get ready for work," Agnes commented before standing up and excusing herself.

"And I should get ready, I am meeting some friends in a couple of hours," George declared, smiling at the couple before he walked out of the room, the door shutting moments later before Josie laughed and leant across to kiss Florian again.

"I think we scared them off darling," Josie commented as he shook his head, kissing her once more before he brushed her hair away from her face. "Tonight I want to tell you everything," she whispered as he nodded, his hand resting against her cheek as she continued to stare at him. "I don't want there to be anymore secrets between us Florian and I want you to understand why I behaved like I did."

"Josie," he whispered. "You don't have to tell me anything, you don't want me to know. It is your business, it is only mine if you want it to be."

"I want you to know Florian, I want to be honest with you," she whispered before standing up and resting her hand on his shoulder. "I have to get ready for work my love," she explained as he nodded, the older woman pressing a kiss into his hair before she walked out of the room, large smiles covering both their faces.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Agnes can I ask you a favour?" Josie asked as they stood in the empty room, the younger woman nodding as Josie remained silent for a moment. "Do you think you could take George out tonight? For dinner maybe?" she questioned as Agnes remained silent for a moment, knowing that the other woman hadn't finished talking yet. "I wish to have the house tonight, just Florian and I, just for a little while," she explained as Agnes smirked.

"Oh yes," Agnes commented as Josie nodded, unable to miss the small smirk that was covering the younger woman's face at her request.

"You see, Florian is moving his belongings into my room today," Josie admitted as Agnes' smile grew at what she had just learnt. "And I want to celebrate the occasion. I'm not trying to hide our relationship but one night alone would be nice, just so we can talk about everything that's happened recently without worrying about disturbing you or George," she explained, her voice almost nervous as Agnes continued to smile.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea Josie. You deserve some time without us in the house," she declared as Josie beamed, thanking her quickly as they both moved towards the door. "Why don't I take Florian out for a little while as well? Allow you to make it a surprise for him," Agnes suggested.

"Agnes Towler, you are a truly wonderful person," Josie smiled before they both walked out of the room, returning to their work with smiles covering their faces.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Josie," Florian called out as he stepped into the house, removing his jacket as he continued to smile. Agnes had invited him to join her and George for a walk when she had returned home from work and he had returned to the house while the siblings had gone out for dinner. "Josie darling," he said again, trying to work out where in the house she actually was.

"I'm In the dining room," her voice replied as he smiled and walked into the room to see candles lit and dinner already on the table while Josie finished pouring a glass of wine, a large smile covering her face as she glanced across at him. "Surprise," Josie laughed as he took in how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a dress that he had not seen before, one that was clearly reasonably new and she looked stunning. She had also un-pinned her hair, something that she only did when she was going to bed, and she had the largest smile covering her face while she moved towards him. "Hello darling," Josie whispered, kissing him quickly as he smiled against her lips.

"What's all this Josie?" he asked quietly, his arms wrapping around her body as he looked at the table.

"I wanted to surprise you Florian," she admitted as he stared at her for a moment, amazed at what she was doing. "Seeing that you have now moved into my bedroom, I wanted to celebrate the occasion," she whispered, kissing him again before she moved to sit down. Sitting down as well, Florian smiled as Josie held onto her wine glass and held it towards him. "To us," she toasted as he nodded, tapping his own glass against hers before they both laughed.

"To us," he repeated before taking a sip of the red wine. Beginning to eat his meal, Florian stared at her for a moment as she continued to watch him in amazement. "Josie," he said quietly as she reached across and took hold of her hand. "Tell me what you want to tell me," he declared, a nervous smile covering her face as she glanced down at their joined hands.

"You know that I was in a relationship with Mr Grove," Josie began as he nodded, remembering her shocked expression when he had told her that. "I was in a relationship with him for twelve years Florian and it was the first real relationship I'd ever been in," she explained quickly as he nodded slowly, taking a sip of the wine as she remained silent for a moment. "It wasn't really a relationship when I think about it," she stated quickly, knowing that it was not really the love that those twelve years had been based on. She had made a mistake in trusting Roger and he had wanted company. "We met at the shop we were both working at. I felt sorry for him because his wife was ill and he seemed so lonely and I didn't really know many people at the shop, I was reasonably new at the time," she admitted as Florian squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her. "For twelve years, he would visit me once a week on a Tuesday evening while telling his wife he was at his club," she explained, glancing down at her lap ashamed while Florian remained silent. "Please don't hate me for what I did."

"Hate you?" Florian asked as she stared at him. "Why would I hate you?"

"Because I slept with a married man for twelve years while his wife was dying," she stated as he smiled, his free hand resting on her cheek before she kissed him. "I really did believe that he loved me and he used to tell me that once his wife died, it sounds so horrible now when I think about it, he would marry me," she explained as he continued to listen. "When his wife actually died, he suddenly became very distant, I thought it was just grief but it became clear that he wasn't going to marry me, especially when he started to spend more time with Doris."

"Josie," he whispered as she shook her head.

"He married Doris in the end, she used to work in accessories. She is a sweet girl, who wanted nothing more to have a family, and in the end that was the one thing I couldn't give him. For twelve years, I wanted nothing more than to have a family with him but by the time he wanted it, he couldn't have one with me," she explained before he brushed his fingers across her cheek again. "He didn't even tell me himself, I found out when Doris was showing Kitty her engagement ring. Kitty told me, I thought it was a joke."

"Josie darling, come here," he whispered as she stared at him in confusion before standing and moving to sit on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder while he held her close. "Please stop worrying about whether I am judging you because I'm not," he muttered into her hair as she remained perfectly still. "Your relationship with him is in the past and that is your business Josie. It may affect our relationship at times, it might make you doubt us for moments but I promise that I love you and I only want to be with you. I have no one else I want to be with and as I told Mr Grove, I would rather spend the rest of my life with the woman I love and have no children, then have a family with a woman I only liked and make everyone miserable because I made the wrong choice," he declared as she smiled, kissing him quickly before she brushed her fingers across his cheek. "He was an idiot for treating you the way he did and for letting you go but I'm glad he did Josie," he stated.

"Florian?" she asked quietly.

"Because if he hadn't let you go Josie, this would never have happened and I can't imagine my life without you," he smiled before kissing her again. "And nothing will ever make me regret this relationship."

"You are the best thing to happen to me Florian," she said quietly before she glanced down at their barely touched meals. "I guess my plans for dinner didn't really work out, at least the wine is good," she commented as he laughed, holding her close to him before they relaxed. Reaching across for her wine glass as Florian did the same, Josie glanced up at him before pressing her wine glass to his. "To our future, my love."

"To you Josie Mardle," he smiled as she began to blush. "And to our future, wherever it may take us."

**Review, please? I do love hearing from you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, they really do mean the world to me and I hope you continue to enjoy the final couple of chapters.**

**I am actually rather sad that this story is reaching its end but I don't want it to run too long and get very dull and disliked.**

**I took a risk with this chapter, and it will either be loved or you will dislike it and think it's a very stupid decision, but I decided to take a chance as the story is reaching its end. So please review and let me known your opinion.**

**Dedicated to everyone who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed- you are all amazing and I can't believe how many of you have read this story and loved it!**

"Why did I decide to make my own wedding dress?" Agnes moaned as she collapsed onto the sofa beside Josie, who immediately glanced across at her and smiled. "It's turning into a disaster and I have to wear it down the aisle in a week in front of most of the staff of Selfridges, who see some of the most gorgeous dresses in the world and will be watching me get married. Why did I not get someone else to make the dress? It will never look right," she panicked, her nerves becoming obvious as Josie smiled at her.

"Agnes, I have complete faith that you have created the most beautiful dress," Josie responded as Agnes fell silent, clearly very nervous before Josie stood up and held her hand out towards Agnes. "Show me this dress," she said quickly as Agnes smiled nervously before taking Josie's hand, laughing when Josie pulled her off the sofa before they both walked out of the living room. Walking up the stairs and approaching Agnes' room, the two women stepped inside before Josie glanced at the white dress that had been thrown across the bed, clearly in Agnes' frustration for perfection. "Why don't you go and put it on Agnes and we'll see what we can do about it?" she suggested, lifting the outfit off the bed before passing it to the younger woman, who nodded and slowly disappeared out of the bedroom to change. Moving to sit on the edge of Agnes' bed, Josie smiled as she glanced around the bare bedroom before she heard the door open and close, turning once again to look across at the young woman who was nervously standing in front of the door. "Oh Agnes," she smiled as Agnes shrugged before glancing down at the dress.

"It looks terrible Josie, I can't wear this," Agnes moaned, moving to look at herself in the mirror as Josie stood up and shook her head, approaching the young woman and looking at the dress.

"It looks beautiful Agnes, you just don't see the complete picture. You're a perfectionist, you don't see the complete beauty until it is completed and you can take in everything," Josie stated as Agnes turned her head to look at the other woman. "Do you trust me?" she asked quietly as Agnes nodded, smiling at her as Josie found her box of hair slides before smiling at the young woman and beginning to pin back Agnes' dark hair. "Now imagine a veil as well," she said quietly as Agnes nodded, continuing to watch her reflection as Josie smiled. "And we'll put something else in your hair, something simple but beautiful."

"Flowers," Agnes suggested as Josie nodded at the idea, knowing that Agnes was beginning to feel more comfortable in her dress. "I think flowers would look beautiful in front of the veil. They're simple but they are so stunning," she explained as Josie continued to smile. "Perhaps the same flowers as in the bouquet, consistency."

"Sounds like a perfect idea Agnes, like all your plans," Josie responded. "You do look beautiful Agnes, Victor is a very lucky man and he will be unable to take his eyes off you throughout the whole day," she explained quickly as Agnes blushed before glancing down at the dress that she had created. "Have you found a veil?" she asked as Agnes nodded, smiling at the older woman who had a small smile decorating her face.

"My mother's," Agnes explained. "It is the only thing of her wedding that I have left, her dress just disappeared. Dad probably destroyed it," she said quietly as Josie nodded. "It is in my wardrobe, will you get it?" she asked quickly, Josie nodding before she moved towards the wardrobe and removed the box that Agnes had directed her too. Resting the old but perfectly conditioned box on the bed, Josie smiled as Agnes walked towards the box before lifting off the lid and removing the veil, her smiled growing as she held the material for a moment. "Will you help me? I want to make sure that it looks good," she explained quietly, Josie nodding before she slowly pinned the veil into Agnes' hair, unable to stop herself from beaming as she watched the younger woman. She looked so beautiful.

"See sometimes the most simple designs are the most perfect," Josie whispered in amazement as Agnes glanced at herself in the mirror, running her fingers across the dress before she laughed in amazement. "One more week to go" Josie whispered as Agnes nodded, still staring at herself.

"One more week and then I will be Mrs Agnes Colleano," she laughed before glancing across at Josie. "Thank you Josie," Agnes smiled.

"For what?" Josie asked as Agnes stared at her.

"For being here," Agnes smiled as she took hold of Josie's hand. "I don't have a family except for George but since you asked me to stay, I feel like you have become part of my family. You are family, both you and Florian," she admitted as Josie squeezed her hand gently before smiling at the younger woman. "You will be there, when I get nervous on the day and panic, I can't imagine getting married without you being there," Agnes quickly stated as Josie nodded.

"I'll be there Agnes, I can't imagine being anywhere else," she promised as Agnes nodded. "Now, I must get ready for work."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"I've never seen her this happy, it's almost strange," Kitty commented to Grace as she glanced across at Miss Mardle who was currently humming while clearing the counter of accessories as the store began to shut for the evening. "She has always been so straight faced, and well, angry at everything."

"Kitty," Grace laughed as Kitty shrugged, still watching the older woman as Agnes approached them.

"What are you two doing?" Agnes asked as she joined the two women, following their line of vision to see them staring at Josie. "Why are we watching Miss Mardle?" she questioned as Kitty smiled, realising who had just joined them. Who was better to ask about why Josie Mardle was happier than she had ever seen in five years than the woman who was living with her?

"We were wondering why Miss Mardle has been so happy over the last month?" Kitty admitted as Agnes shook her head at the other woman, knowing that she wasn't going to give Kitty any information that she could use for gossip with other members of staff. Although Josie was no longer hiding her relationship with Florian, it was her business to tell people about them, it was not Agnes' business to inform people that Josie and Florian were now together.

"Kitty, it's none of your business why she is so happy," Agnes stated quickly. "Will you be coming to the wedding next weekend Kitty? You haven't responded yet," she asked as Kitty smiled, her mind immediately moving away from Miss Mardle to the approaching wedding.

"Of course I'm coming, I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything Agnes," Kitty smiled as Agnes laughed. "Are you getting excited?" she asked quickly as Agnes nodded slowly, unable to remove her grin as she began to think about her approaching wedding. "I can't believe that you are getting married. I can't imagine the shop without you and your beautiful windows," she explained, surprise covering Agnes' face at what Kitty had just admitted. Although things between them had been tense at times, the two women did usually get along and Agnes couldn't imagine getting married without the redhead present.

"I am sure you will cope Kitty," Agnes smiled before glancing across at the silent Grace. "You are coming too Grace?" she asked as the blonde quickly nodded.

"Of course, thank you for inviting me," Grace responded before biting into her lip for a moment. "I was wondering Agnes, whether I could bring someone with me."

"A certain Gordon Selfridge by any chance?" Agnes smiled as Grace began to blush. "Of course you can bring him," Agnes declared before she moved away from the two women. "I will see you both tomorrow," she smiled as the two women nodded, watching as Agnes quickly approached Josie, who was still humming to herself. "You're getting a lot of attention Miss Mardle," Agnes commented as Josie glanced across at her.

"How do you mean?" Josie questioned as Agnes laughed.

"You apparently seem too happy, Kitty is trying to work out why you are no longer angry," Agnes explained as Josie rolled her eyes before laughing to herself. "It is lovely to see you so happy though," she added quickly, Josie biting into her lip as she finished packing away the gloves before turning to look at Agnes properly.

"One month," Josie admitted as Agnes nodded, knowing that a month ago they had dealt with their issues and had become completely committed to each other. Walking together to collect their coats and hats, the two women smiled as they completed getting ready to leave before silently walking out of the building. "Will Victor be joining us for dinner tonight?" Josie questioned as they began to walk down the street together, Agnes nodding quickly in response.

"Yes, if that is alright?" Agnes asked.

"Of course it is Agnes," Josie smiled before jumping in shock when someone's arms wrapped around her. Turning her head quickly, Josie laughed as she found herself staring at Florian who had snuck his arm around her figure. "You scared me," Josie moaned as he apologised quickly before leaning down and kissing her gently, Agnes shaking her head at the couple while Josie laughed at him and wrapped her arm around Florian's before they began to walk down the street together.

"How was work?" Florian asked as he looked across at Josie and Agnes.

"Busy," Agnes admitted as Josie nodded in agreement, knowing that neither of them had stopped all day. "It seems that everyone who was in London wanted to shop in Selfridges' today," she explained as Florian laughed. "I am going to go and collect something, I will see you both at home," Agnes explained as they reached the end of Oxford Street, the couple nodding before saying goodbye and watching as the young woman began to walk down a different road to them.

"I was wondering whether you would meet me after work," Josie admitted as they began to walk in the direction of their home. "We didn't have time to discuss it this morning before you left for your recital," she commented as he smiled down at her for a moment. "How did it go darling?" she asked quickly as Florian nodded.

"Wonderfully, they wish for me to perform again next week," he explained as Josie smiled at him.

"You're starting to make a name for yourself now," Josie commented as Florian laughed. "Soon you will be one of the greatest violinists in London Mr Dupont, everyone will know who you are and we will never have a moments peace," she smirked before leaning up and kissing him quickly, the younger man smiling at her. He loved that she was finally comfortable in being affectionate with him in public, allowing him to hold her arm and kiss her around other people. During the first week after their discussion, she had still been nervous to be affectionate around him in public but she had slowly gotten used to it and now she didn't care whether people stared at them for longer than they should.

"Don't worry, I will still leave one evening a week to spend with you," he teased as she shook her head, knowing that he was joking with her.

"I demand at least two evenings a week Florian," she smirked as he remained silent for a moment, pretending to think as she laughed at him. "I am after all your…" she began before falling silent, trying to work out how to refer to him. She hated the term lover, it sounded wrong, like there were no feelings in their relationship, only sex.

"I think that when I am one of the greatest violinists in London, I can give you two evenings a week Josie," he smiled, trying to get her to stop worrying as she remained completely silent. "Are you going to tell me why you have gone all quiet darling?" he questioned, knowing that she had upset herself as he nodded.

"What are you? To me?" she asked quietly as they continued to walk down the street together.

"The man that you love Josie, the man that you're in a relationship with, the man, who I hope, makes you happy," he began as she nodded slowly, knowing that she was getting concerned again. "I didn't think you were concerned with official terms Josie, you've never been worried about them before."

"I'm not Florian, I just don't know how to refer to you. I don't like the term lover," she stated as they began to walk down the street again. Approaching their home in silence, the couple smiled at each other before Josie wrapped her arms around his neck and quickly kissed him gently, his arms wrapping tightly around her body. "Please stop worrying about me," she whispered against his lips. "I'm not going to leave you again, please stop worrying."

"You sometimes have those moments, when you go completely silent and I worry about what's going on in your head," Florian said quietly before Josie kissed him again. "I'm not worried though Josie, I know that you are one hundred percent committed to this relationship, to us, to what we have managed to build as a couple."

"I love you, you wonderful man," she smiled before she unlocked the front door, letting them both into the house before she kissed him again. "I am so proud of you, of what you are achieving, of the fact that you are following your dream and being a success."

"I've only had a couple of performances," he stated as she shook her head. "Although, Victor has asked me to perform at the wedding," he admitted as Josie beamed. "There is a particular song that Agnes adores, he wants to dance with Agnes to it, and he asked me to play it as a surprise," he explained as Josie nodded, unable to remove the smile from her face as they stepped into the living room, the two of them sitting down before he wrapped his arms around her and kept her close while she shut her eyes and relaxed into his hold.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I think you get greater every time you play," Josie commented as she sat on their bed, watching as he began to pack the violin away while his smile grew. Walking towards her, he slowly sat down beside her before kissing her quickly, a laugh leaving her lips as he began to kiss her neck.

"Well they do say that practice makes perfect Josie," he responded as she continued to laugh, her fingers playing with his hair before he sat up and began to unbutton his shirt while she watched him in amazement. Watching him as he changed his clothes and climbed into bed beside her, Josie smiled as she curled up beside him and felt him begin to play with her hair as she continued to smile to herself. "I was thinking Josie," he began as she glanced up at him, her smile growing as he stared at her for a moment. "We are happy together, aren't we?"

"Yes, I'm happier than I have ever been," she smiled as he nodded, their fingers lacing together as she rested her head on his chest, relaxing to the sound of his heart beat. "I'd quite happily spend the rest of my life with you Florian, you have made me so happy and I love every moment I spend with you," she said quietly as he looked down at her for a moment, starting to play with her hair again as they fell silent.

"Then Josie," he began as she looked up at him. "I was wondering actually," he started before laughing nervously while she moved to lie on her side, staring up at him as he fell silent for a moment.

"Yes Florian?" she asked quietly.

"You're the love of my life Josie, you make me feel like the happiest and luckiest man in the world. You are the best thing to happen to me, I feel so lucky every morning when I wake up to find you curled up beside her and I adore all the moments we spend together, as a couple," he explained, watching her before she leant down gently and kissed him quickly. "When I play the violin, I think of you Josie. Everything I do Josie, you are always on my mind and you always will be."

"Florian darling, I love hearing all this but why are you bringing this up now?" Josie questioned as he reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear, smiling at her as she continued to watch him in confusion. "What's going on darling?" she asked.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he stated before kissing her. "Marry me."

**Maybe I shouldn't have taken the risk. **

**Reviews please, I do love hearing from you. **


	18. Chapter 18

**It's a shorter chapter than normal but it seemed to work. Also I think there will be now a couple more chapters than I originally expected.**

**Thank you for your amazing reviews, they do mean the world to me and I'm glad that you all enjoyed the risk I ended up taking.**

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Josie asked quietly as she glanced up at him in shock. "Did you just…?" she began in amazement as he nodded, his fingers brushing through her hair as he continued to smile at her. "Florian, did you just ask me to marry you?" she questioned, sitting up quickly as he continued to nod, unable to remove the smile from his face as she watched him in amazement. Florian Dupont has just proposed to her. An attractive, young, kind, loving man had just proposed to her and had managed to actually surprise her. She hadn't seen that particular question coming, she hadn't imagined him ever proposing to her. "You just asked me to marry you," she laughed in shock, not knowing what else to say as he continued to nod, staring up at her as she ran her fingers through her hair, not knowing what else to say to him. "Did you really just ask me?" she questioned as he sat up and rested his hand on her cheek, kissing her quickly as their smiles grew. "How long have you been thinking about this?" she asked quietly, staring at him in amazement as his arms snuck around her body, keeping her close to him as they sat on the bed in silence for a moment.

"Do you want me to be honest?" he questioned, smiling at her as she nodded slowly. "I have been thinking about marrying you for a while but I hadn't planned to ask you tonight," he explained as she nodded slowly, knowing that the proposal hadn't been particularly planned. "I haven't got a ring for you or any major romantic gesture but Josie, I just couldn't wait any longer," he explained as she bit into her lip, still staring at him in amazement. He really had just proposed to her. She almost couldn't believe it, that Florian had just asked her to marry him. "I know it's sudden and it is not something that we have ever discussed but I want to marry you, I want to spend everyday of my life with you, I want to call you my wife," Florian explained, kissing her again as she smiled against his lips. "Josie," he whispered.

"You just asked me to marry you," she muttered again as he laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I did just ask you to marry me," Florian smiled before kissing her again, a laugh leaving her lips as she continued to try to process what he had asked her. "I want to marry you Josie," he said quietly as she began to bite into her lip again, not knowing how to respond. "And this is usually the point, I have heard, that I get an answer to, you know, my proposal," he admitted nervously while she stared at him for a moment. "I know that this isn't exactly the best proposal," Florian apologised as she shook her head, her hand resting on his cheek as he stared at her in silence. "I know it's not romantic and there's no ring," he began.

"Florian," she stated, stopping him from carrying on with his comment before she quickly kissed him,wrapping her arms around his neck as they lay down on the bed again, Josie lying on top of him as she smiled down at him. He had asked her to marry him, he had actually asked her to become his wife. "I need a glass of water, would you like anything while I am downstairs?" she asked as he groaned, realising that she was trying to delay answering.

"Josie, if you don't want to…" he began quickly.

"I just need to think for a while darling, just give me a moment to think about it," she stated before she kissed him again and climbed out of bed, Florian watching her in silence as she pulled her dressing gown over her body and tightened it. "Five minutes and you will have an answer Florian," she promised as he nodded, the brunette walking out of the bedroom before shutting the door and breathing out in amazement. He'd just proposed to her! Walking down the stairs quickly, Josie approached her kitchen, surprised when she opened the door to see Agnes sitting in the room with a cup of tea in her hands. "I thought you'd gone to bed," Josie commented.

"I couldn't sleep, I keep thinking about everything that needs to be done before the wedding," Agnes admitted as she held onto the cup of tea while Josie got herself a glass of water and turned to face the younger woman. "Why are you awake?" she asked quietly as Josie remained silent, not quite prepared to tell her that Florian had asked her five minutes ago to marry him.

"May I ask you something?" Josie questioned as Agnes nodded, a small smile covering her face as she watched the older woman in silence. "How did you know that Victor was the one you wanted to marry in the end? That you were making the correct decision in agreeing to marry him?" she asked as she sat down in the chair beside Agnes and looked at her for a moment.

"I guess I couldn't imagine my future without him being there," Agnes responded. "Simple things, I couldn't imagine him not being there for," she explained while Josie bit into her lip. "And I love him and I want to be his wife, more than anything and I can't wait to start our life together as a couple," she stated as Josie glanced towards the door again before taking a sip of the water. "Is something the matter?" she asked quietly as Josie immediately shook her head before smiling to herself.

"I'm going to try to sleep again, goodnight Agnes," Josie suddenly stated, Agnes nodding before Josie slowly left the room and approached the stairs, breathing out as she glanced up at them. Walking up the stairs slowly, Josie approached her bedroom before smiling to herself. She could do this. She could talk to him about this, about what he had just asked her. Opening the bedroom door, Josie glanced into the room to see Florian lying in their bed with his eyes shut, looking completely peaceful, as her smile grew. She couldn't imagine ever looking at the bed again without seeing him there, lying on his side with his hands straying into the part of the bed that she usually occupied. She couldn't imagine waking up or going to sleep without him being beside her. She couldn't imagine being single, lonely, Josie Mardle again. "Florian darling," Josie smiled as she shut the door behind her, the Belgian opening his eyes to look at her as a large smile decorated his face.

"Welcome back," he said quietly as she slowly moved towards the bed and sat down beside him, smiling down at him in amazement. "Josie," he whispered before she leant down and kissed him.

"Yes," Josie responded as he stared at her. "I want to marry you, I want to become Mrs Josie Dupont and spend the rest of my life with you as your wife," she admitted as he laughed, shaking his head in amazement as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "Florian Dupont, I want to be your wife."

"We're getting married," he laughed as he kept his arms around her. "Mr and Mrs Dupont," he smiled as they lay down on the bed together, his arm wrapped around while she curled into his side and began to laugh. "You are going to be my wife Josie Mardle," he stated as he glanced down at her in amazement before she leant up and kissed him again.

"And you're going to be my husband."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Let's keep this between us Josie until I get you a ring to wear," he said quietly as he stood behind her as she finished pinning her hair up, confusion covering her face as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Florian," Josie sighed as she turned to face him, staring up at him in amazement. She still couldn't believe that they were going to get married, that he had actually asked her to marry him the previous evening. He had surprised her when he'd proposed, she hadn't been expecting it but she couldn't refuse. She loved him and she wanted to spend the rest of her life as his wife. "I don't care about having a ring, I'm just happy being your fiancee. A ring is just something I can wear, it doesn't change how I feel," she whispered before kissing him gently.

"But I do care about this Josie. I want this to be a proper engagement, where you have a ring on your finger for everyone to see and they all know that you're going to be my wife. You deserve a proper engagement," he declared, his voice passionate as she nodded slowly before glancing across at the clock and sighing. "You have to go to work," he moaned, tightly wrapping his arms around her body as she laughed and nodded, knowing that he didn't want to let her go yet.

"Can I tell Agnes please?" Josie asked quietly, knowing that Agnes would be the first person they both informed of their engagement. "I don't want any secrets in this house darling and Agnes is practically family Florian and I want to tell someone," she explained before kissing him quickly, Florian's hand finding hers while she stared at him.

"Let's tell her together then future Mrs Dupont," he smiled as Josie nodded, the couple walking out of their bedroom before walking down the stairs to find Agnes pulling on her coat.

"Agnes," Josie said quickly as the younger woman glanced up at them, smiling at how close the couple were standing and at the large grins that were covering their faces. "We have something to tell you."

"Yes," Agnes smiled as Josie glanced up at Florian, who smiled down at her before nodding.

"We are going to get married Agnes," Florian smiled, Agnes beaming at the news as Josie and Florian continued to stand on the stairs together, his arm wrapped around his fiancees hips.

"Congratulations," Agnes responded, unable to remove the smile from her face as Josie moved away from Florian and pulled her coat on before putting her hat on, preparing herself to leave for work in a few moments.

"I will see you tonight love," Josie smiled, kissing Florian quickly before she turned to face Agnes, who was still smiling at them. "We're going to be late if we don't leave now," Josie stated as she moved towards the door, Agnes shaking her head at the woman's comment as they walked out of the door and into the street. "I'm getting married," Josie stated, still in shock as she began to walk to work with the younger woman who nodded, the two of them smiling at each other before they laughed.

"We're both getting married," Agnes smiled. "How did he propose to you? Was it romantic?" she asked quickly, unable to stop herself from smiling as she looked across at the other woman.

"He just asked. We were in bed and he just asked me to marry him. Apparently he had been thinking about asking me to marry him for a while, he was going to go and buy a ring, but he suddenly decided to ask then, he felt that it was the right time and after a moment of panicking and getting over the fact that he had proposed, I agreed," she explained before laughing. "I'm getting married, I'm actually going to get married."

"You're going to have to try and stop smiling so much, people will start to ask questions about what has made you even happier and Kitty will gossip. She'll think of something to tell everyone. She will probably say that you have a lover somewhere," Agnes commented as they began to walk down Oxford Street together.

"I just have to wait until Florian has bought a ring before I tell everyone," Josie said quietly while Agnes' eyebrows rose at the comment. "It's his decision this time, he is the one who wants to keep things quiet at the moment until he can put a ring on my finger. He wants it to be a proper engagement," she laughed as Agnes smiled at her, taking in how happy Josie was. "He actually wants to marry me. Someone actually wants to marry me," she said, amazed still that he had proposed, before they entered the shop.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Under a week to go until you are a married woman Agnes," Josie smiled as she sat in the living room, her smile growing as she glanced across at the younger woman who was currently reading her book with a large smile covering her face. "You must be getting excited," she stated as Agnes nodded, shutting the book before she looked across at Josie.

"I can't believe that this time next week I will be married to Victor," Agnes admitted. "It has always been just George and I," she smiled as Josie nodded slowly, not saying anything as she watched Agnes in amazement. "And all of a sudden my family has gotten bigger," she explained as she glanced down at her own engagement ring, thinking about how she would be starting her own family soon. "I have you and Florian now, and next week I will be Mrs Colleano and Victor will be an official member of my family. All I've ever wanted was a proper family and now I have it," Agnes stated before she smiled across at the other woman. "I can't imagine what I would have done if I had been left in that house on my own."

"I can't imagine what I would have done in this house on my own. It will seem bizarre when you move in with Victor," Josie said quickly before she heard the front door open, her smile growing as Agnes laughed at the other woman's reaction. Watching the living room door open slowly, Josie smiled as Florian stepped in and glanced across at her, his own smile growing at the sight of her sat in her usual chair.

"Josie Mardle," Florian smiled as she nodded, a laugh leaving her lips when he got down on one knee in front of her.

"What are you doing? You've already proposed, you don't need to get down on one knee now," Josie declared as Agnes bit into her lip to stop herself from laughing, both women falling silent, however, when he revealed a ring box. "Florian," she whispered in amazement as he opened the box to reveal the ring he had purchased for her.

"If you hate it Josie," he began as she shook her head, silencing him as he slowly removed it from the box.

"It's absolutely perfect," Josie mumbled in shock, allowing him to slide the ring onto her finger before she looked down at the simplistic design. "You are wonderful and it's beautiful Florian," she stated, leaning down to kiss him quickly as Agnes continued to smile at them. "I love you," Josie smiled against his lips as he stared up at her, still kneeling on the floor in front of her. "I love you, you wonderful man."

"I love you too."

"You two are almost sickening," Agnes commented as Josie and Florian laughed. "I am going to go upstairs and read for a while," the younger woman smiled before she walked out of the room, leaving the couple alone as Florian climbed off the floor.

"We're getting married," Josie smiled as he pulled her off the chair gently while she laughed, his arms wrapping around her to keep her close.

"We're getting married."

**Thoughts? I dislike it but once again, I like angsty chapters.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews, they mean the world to me and I hope you continue to reach this story as we begin to reach the end of this particular story.**

**I'm not sure about this chapter but hopefully you enjoy this.**

"You need to stop now," Josie gasped as Florian continued to kiss her neck, her smile disappearing when he moved away to lie on the other side of the bed, glancing across at her in amazement before they both laughed. "Walk me to work this morning," she smiled as she moved closer to him, his arms wrapping around her figure before she kissed him again, unable to resist kissing him again. "If we ever make it out of bed," she added, the musician laughing as he pressed another kiss into her hair. She was always beautiful but she seemed even more stunning when she was happy and smiling. "Fiance dearest, we need to get out of bed now," she stated, remaining curled up against him before she placed her hand on his chest, both of them glancing down at the engagement ring that decorated her finger. "I still can't believe that we're going to get married," she whispered as he nodded in agreement before pressing another kiss into her hair.

"You are going to be my wife Josie," he smiled as she sat up, unable to remove the smile from her face before she climbed out of the bed and began to find her outfit for the day. "You, Josie Mardle, are the future Mrs Dupont, my future wife," he declared proudly as he sat up, a laugh leaving her lips at the statement as she got dressed and turned to look across at him. Climbing out of the bed, Florian quickly approached Josie as she started to pin her hair back. "You are going to be my wife," Florian repeated, pressing a kiss to her head as she laughed at their reflection in the mirror. She had never felt this happy in her life. She had thought she had been happy with Roger but how she had felt then was nothing compared to how she felt now. He made her laugh and smile and enjoy every moment she spent with him and she couldn't imagine her life without him.

"Mr Dupont," she whispered, leaning across to kiss him again as he laughed against her lips.

"Future Mrs Dupont," he smiled, moving away to get dressed while she shook her head and finished pinning her hair back, laughing at her own happy reflection. Getting dressed quickly, Florian smiled before he approached Josie and kissed her again before she glanced across at the clock. "You and I need to leave now," he stated as she nodded, her fingers lacing with his before she slowly led him out of their bedroom and towards the front door moments later. "Are you going to tell your colleagues today?" Florian asked as she shrugged.

"I've decided that I am not going to keep it a secret darling," Josie admitted as they pulled their coats on before leaving the house and walking down the street together, their hands finding each other again before she squeezed it tightly. "I'm keeping my ring on and people can see it and comment on it if they want and I'll be honest to them," she explained before she stopped him and stared up at the musician. "I will tell them that I am marrying the love of my life and I am going to become Mrs Dupont," she stated before he kissed her quickly, neither of them caring who saw. "I will be telling Mr Grove though."

"Why?" he immediately questioned.

"Because I will not act like I am ashamed of our engagement and let him have anything to comment on," Josie stated as he nodded slowly before squeezing her hand.

"I'm coming with you Josie," he declared as she immediately shook her head. "It's not a request Josie," he immediately responded as he slowly moved his hand to rest on her cheek, shock covering her face at what he had just told her. "He is the man who has hurt you more than once, especially recently, and has helped to make you doubt our future in the past Josie," Florian explained before kissing her. "I want to be there when you tell him Josie, please let me. I want to show everyone that we are a team in our relationship. I also want to see his face when you tell him that you are engaged and are moving on with your life and that you are happy."

"How did I get so lucky as to fall in love with you Florian?" Josie asked quietly as he laughed, his arm wrapping around hers as they approached Selfridges in silence. "Thank you for this darling," Josie whispered as they moved towards the entrance before he looked down at her in confusion. "I think if you weren't here right now I would talk myself out of telling him."

"Then let's go and tell him," he stated before kissing her quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too, you wonderful man," Josie responded before she led him into the store, smiling across at Agnes who was currently working on a nearby window display, as they approached the elevators. Stepping into the lift silently, Josie smiled as she laced her fingers with Florian's before glancing up at him. She was really a lucky woman, to have found someone like him who adored her, even when she had so many flaws. Walking out of the elevator moments later, Josie smiled to herself as she led Florian towards Mr Grove's office. "I'm nervous," she admitted.

"Josie," Florian whispered. "Are you doubting…?" he began quietly as she immediately shook her head.

"Never! I will never ever doubt this decision. I want to marry you Florian, I want to be Mrs Dupont more than anything in the world and being your wife will make me happier than I have ever been," she insisted before she leant up and kissed him gently. "You are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with," she declared, suddenly feeling stronger as she knocked on Mr Grove's office door.

"Come in," Roger's voice called out as she glanced across at her fiance before opening the door and stepping inside, Florian following her in silence. "Miss Mardle, Mr Dupont," he greeted as he glanced up at the two people who had just entered his office. "How can I help you?" he asked, confused why Florian Dupont was standing in his office.

"I have something to tell you Mr Grove," Josie stated as Florian smiled while the older man nodded slowly. "Mr Dupont and I are engaged to be married," she immediately declared as shock covered Roger's face. "I thought you deserved to hear it from me, I didn't want you to learn from someone else as it is not the nicest thing," she declared as he nodded slowly, unable to remove the shock from his face. She had agreed to marry this man? Josie Mardle was engaged, she was going to get married!

"Married?" Roger questioned, watching as Florian found Josie's hand and took hold of it. "You are getting married?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Josie responded. "I am getting married to Florian," she declared as Roger stared at her, not knowing what to say. "This is where you are supposed to congratulate us. I, at least, had the decency to congratulate you when you got engaged to Doris," Josie explained as Roger nodded.

"Congratulations to you both, I'm sure you will be very happy together," he stated quickly, unable to even force himself to smile as he watched Florian squeeze Josie's hand while she smiled. "Miss Mardle may I talk to you alone?" Roger asked as she nodded before glancing up at her fiance.

"I will see you this evening," Josie whispered as she look at Florian for a moment.

"I won't be home till late Josie, I have another performance," he explained as she nodded, suddenly remembering that he had a recital organised for that evening. "Enjoy your day at work, I will see you when I get home," he added before kissing her quickly, Josie laughing when he moved away and walked out of the office, shutting the door behind him.

"What do you want to talk about Mr Grove?" Josie asked as she turned to look at Roger who was watching her in silence.

"You are seriously marrying him?" he questioned as she nodded.

"I love him, I want to spend the rest of my life with him and he wants to be with me. There is nothing more in the world that I want than to be Mrs Dupont and to spend the rest of my life with that man," she stated quickly, glancing down at her engagement ring before she looked at him again, a large smile covering her face.

"You will have to leave your job," Mr Grove responded.

"I know," Josie stated..

"Your job is your life Josie," he declared as she shook her head.

"It was my life. This job used to be the only stable thing I had in my life but now I have a future with the man I love. I have money now, a home and a life with Florian," she explained as she laughed to herself. "A life that I am looking forward to living," she smiled as Roger nodded slowly before standing up and walking towards her.

"I am happy for you Josie, you deserve more than anyone to be happy," he admitted, the sincerity covering his face truthful as she smiled weakly.

"Thank you Roger," she responded.

"He really does make you happy, doesn't he?" Roger commented as she nodded.

"Yes. He makes me very happy. I can't imagine my life without him if I'm honest," Josie admitted quickly as he smiled.

"I know that you'll be very happy together. You clearly mean the world to him Josie, he can never take his eyes off you and you love him more than anything, you can see it when you look at him," he explained as she nodded, moving towards the door nervously as he watched her. "You deserve this Josie and I hope that the two of you have a very happy future together," he said again before she thanked him once more and walked out of the office.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Miss Mardle," Kitty commented as she approached accessories with a silent Grace, the older woman glancing up at them as they smiled at her. "We couldn't help but notice that you are wearing an engagement ring," the redhead stated as Josie laughed and nodded, smiling at her ring again before Kitty and Grace moved closer.

"Yes, I am wearing an engagement ring," Josie stated. "I got engaged last night."

"And may we ask, who is the lucky man?" Grace asked nervously as Josie continued to smile at the two women, thinking of the musician who would currently be preparing to perform.

"Mr Dupont," Josie smiled as Kitty stared at her in amazement. Miss Mardle was marrying her lodger? She had never expected that.

"Congratulations to you both," Grace quickly responded.

"Thank you," Josie whispered as Kitty began to nod slowly.

"I can't believe that both you and Miss Towler are now in engaged," Kitty smiled as Josie nodded, realising that Selfridges would soon be losing two female members of staff. "Congratulations Miss Mardle, to you and Mr Dupont. You seem very happy, we have all been commenting on it," she explained as Josie nodded, knowing that Kitty had been gossiping about her. "We've been wondering why you've been so happy."

"I am happy," Josie stated before she looked at her ring again, feeling like the happiest woman in the world. "And I'm sure that you will both find someone who loves you very soon," she explained before she glanced at Grace and then in the direction of Gordon Selfridge. "Or you may have already found them," she smirked, noticing that Grace was blushing at her comment. "Now ladies we must return to work," Josie stated when more customers began to walk towards their various stations.

"Of course Miss Mardle," the two women stated before returning to their work, Josie smiling up at an approaching customer before she presented the various gloves that were available, her engagement ring often distracting her.

**It's short and I'm not happy with it but it's more of a filler. I couldn't think of what else to write and I thought I would isolate the majority of people's reactions to the one chapter- I wouldn't be surprised if you dislike it, it's pretty awful writing.**

**The next chapter will be Agnes' wedding.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A shorter chapter than I originally planned but I had to fit updating between doing university work and comforting my housemates because someone has eaten someone else's food and they're all very drunk.**

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews, they really do mean the world to me.**

"Agnes Towler, please stop pacing and come and have some breakfast," Josie smiled as she watched the young woman who was pacing up and down the dining room, playing with the tie of her dressing gown while she continued to hum. Josie could tell that she was nervous, Agnes had clearly been awake since before Josie was awake because the older woman had found her pacing in the corridor and she was still pacing, unable to face the breakfast that was waiting for her on the table. "Agnes, you need to eat something," Josie stated as she continued to watch the younger woman who turned to face her again. "Will you at least try and eat something?"

"Yes," Agnes said quietly before she sat down, reaching across to place a slice of toast on her plate while Josie poured her a mug of tea. "It's my wedding day," Agnes whispered as she buttered the piece of bread, glancing across at the older woman for a moment in silence before she laughed. "I'm getting married in three hours," she laughed before she took a bite of her toast, Josie smiling at her as she nodded. "In just over three hours, I will be Mrs Agnes Colleano," Agnes declared, shock covering her face before she shook her head at what she'd just said. "I'm going to be Mrs Colleano," she muttered once more as Josie remained silent, taking in the small smile that was decorating Agnes' face. "And you will be Mrs Dupont soon," Agnes added as she looked across at Josie, the older woman drinking her tea before she nodded.

"One day I'll be Mrs Dupont but today is your day, yours and Victor's" Josie stated before she stood up, resting her hand on Agnes' shoulder for a moment before she smiled down at the younger woman. "Now eat your toast, drink your tea and then we will get you ready for your perfect day," Josie smiled before she moved towards the door, her smile growing as she looked back at Agnes who was now beaming at her breakfast. One day she would be in that position, both nervous and excited about her approaching wedding. At some point in the future, she would be in the same position of Agnes and she couldn't wait to have her own wedding day.

"Have you planned anything yet?" Agnes asked as she stood up, holding onto her cup of tea as she moved towards the older woman. "For your wedding?" she added as Josie shook her head, the two women walking out of the dining room together and towards the stairs.

"We haven't really discussed our wedding yet, we want to celebrate yours first," Josie explained, moving up the stairs with a beaming Agnes. "Once you and Victor are married, Florian and I will start discussing our wedding," she added, convincing herself that she was going to start planning her wedding soon. She didn't want to wait much longer to start planning her wedding. She adored Florian and she didn't want a long engagement, she wanted to marry him at the first available possibility. "Now Agnes, you need to stop thinking about my wedding and think of your own," Josie laughed as they entered Agnes' bedroom, the younger woman sitting down in front of her dressing table in silence while Josie reached across for her brush and pins. "Have you asked any of your friends to come around before the wedding?" Josie questioned as she began to pin Agnes' hair back while the younger woman shook her head slightly in response.

"I only wanted you here Josie," Agnes explained as Josie stopped what she was doing, shock covering her face as Agnes watched them both in the mirror. "Kitty and Grace are both lovely but Kitty would get me stressed before the wedding," she stated quickly. "She would want to gossip and interfere, thinking that she knows best about everything and really," she began before she glanced up at the older woman. "I only wanted you here really."

"Me?" Josie questioned as Agnes nodded.

"I told you before that you and Florian are my only family except for George," Agnes smiled as Josie nodded slowly. "My mum died when George and I were young and dad began to drink and it's always been just us and since you invited me into your home you have become family to me," Agnes explained as Josie remained silent, watching her as Agnes bit into her lip. "I really just wanted you here to help me get ready, I couldn't really imagine having anyone else helping me to get ready for my wedding day," she stated as Josie continued to smile at her. "I haven't made things awkward now?" she asked as Josie shook her head and laughed.

"Of course not," Josie responded before Agnes stood up. "Make yourself another cup of tea and I will help you into your dress later on," Josie explained as Agnes nodded quickly, watching as Josie moved towards the bedroom door. "I am going to go and get dressed," she explained as Agnes nodded, watching as Josie left the bedroom and shut the door behind her. Approaching her own bedroom, Josie quickly walked into the room and found herself smiling at her unmade bed before she shook her head and approached her wardrobe, where her outfit for the day was already hanging. Beginning to get dressed, Josie glanced across at her bed once again before she smiled to herself. Florian had crawled out of bed that morning and she had moaned that he had to leave an hour before she had to even think about getting up because he had agreed to help Victor get everything ready. She was also frustrated that she missed him changing into his suit and had to wait until the actual wedding to see him all dressed up. Buttoning up the rest of her outfit, Josie bit into her lip as she caught a glimpse of her engagement ring again and shook her head once more at the feeling of excitement. One day she would be in Agnes' position, getting ready for her wedding and she was so excited to finally become Mrs Dupont.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"You look beautiful," Florian's voice said behind her as she stood outside the church, a small smile covering her face as she turned to look at him before she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good afternoon," he whispered, kissing her gently as his arms moved around her hips, keeping her close as she smile against his lips. "You honestly look so beautiful today Josie," he whispered as she began to blush at his comment, her fingers playing with the lapel of his jacket while he watched her. "I am a very lucky man," he commented as she stared at him in confusion.

"Why are you so lucky then Mr Dupont?" she questioned as he leant down, kissing her briefly before smiling against her lips.

"Because I am engaged to the most beautiful and kindest woman in the world," Florian said quickly as she laughed, burying her face into his chest for a moment while they continued to stand outside the church. She knew that Agnes and George would arrive soon and the ceremony would start and that they needed to take their seats but she was currently enjoying being in his arms again. "We should go and find our seats," he smiled as she nodded, her fingers lacing with his before she led him into the almost filled church.

"Florian," Josie said quietly as they sat down, the musician nodding as he looked across at her. "You look very handsome today," she smiled as he laughed, squeezing her hand for a moment before she leant across and kissed him gently. "This will be us soon," Josie whispered against his lips before they looked across to see Victor standing at the top of the aisle, a proud smile covering his face as he stared at the crowd.

"I will be standing there, waiting for you to walk down the aisle and make me the happiest man in the world, when you say I do and become my wife," he smiled as she nodded, squeezing his hand again before the music began to play. Standing, Josie smiled as she kept hold of Florian's hand before they both looked behind them to see Agnes standing in the doorway with her arm wrapped tightly around George's. "She looks beautiful," Florian whispered to Josie, who nodded, as the Towler's walked passed them on their journey to a beaming Victor. Sitting down moments later, the couple moved closer to each other as they watched Victor and Agnes recite their vows and say I do to each other, sliding rings onto each other's fingers.

"You may now kiss the bride," the vicar stated before Victor quickly kissed Agnes, their friends and family smiling proudly at the newly weds, who were now beaming at each other.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Josie couldn't remove the proud smile that was covering her face while she watched Florian play the piece of music that Victor had arranged. The moment he had started the song, Agnes had started to cry before allowing Victor to lead her onto the dancefloor for their first dance as a married couple. He was seriously a spectacular musician and he was going to go far one day, he had an extremely promising musical career ahead of him and she could see that he adore every moment of playing. Hearing the song slowly reach its end, Josie joined in the applause, her eyes focused purely on Florian while the crowd of people around her commented on how beautiful and happy Agnes and Victor were.

"I do believe you owe me the next dance," Florian commented when she walked towards him while he put his violin into its case and turned to face her. Hearing music start to play, Florian smiled as he leant across and kissed her quickly, his arms wrapping around her body as she smiled up at him in amazement. Slowly leading her to join the other couples on the dancefloor, Florian smiled as Josie continued to watch him, leaning up to kiss him occasionally. "I can not wait to marry you," he admitted as she nodded, glancing around to see Gordon Selfridge and Grace dancing together, large smiles covering their faces as they talked. "I was thinking, now that Victor and Agnes are married, we could start planning our wedding," Florian whispered as Josie's smile grew at his suggestion, her head immediately nodding in answer.

"I would love to," Josie said quietly, kissing him again before they laughed. "The sooner I can call you my husband Mr Dupont the better."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Laughing as he continued to kiss her neck, Josie ran her fingers through his short hair while her back rested against the wall of her corridor. They had literally just walked through the door after congratulating Mr and Mrs Colleano, who had now left for a week long honeymoon at the beach, and they were already wrapped around each other. They had never had the house alone as a couple, they had never had the opportunity to kiss properly in their corridor, even after Agnes and George had learnt about their relationship.

"I think that we should go upstairs," Josie suggested as she began to push his jacket off him, a laugh leaving her lips when he nodded and kissed her again. "You are a bad influence Mr Dupont," she smirked as he reached up, about to unpin her hair when a knock at the front door interrupted them. "Ignore it," she whispered in his ear, kissing his neck as he laughed. He could ignore whoever was at the door. He had Josie Mardle, in a house to themselves, and he was enjoying kissing her openly in their home. Hearing another knock at the door, the couple groaned before she rested her forehead against his shoulder for a moment. "The sooner we answer, the sooner we can be alone," she stated, trying to convince herself as she moved out of his arms and straightened her outfit before glancing across at him. "Your shirt buttons," she whispered as he glanced down, noticing how a couple were now undone while she laughed, watching him quickly do them up again before she opened the front door. Staring at the stranger who was standing on her doorstep, Josie smiled as the man quickly removed his hat.

"Hello, I am looking for Florian Dupont," he stated as Josie nodded.

"Florian, you have a visitor," Josie responded, the musician approaching her before looking at the man who was on the doorstep. He recognised him from somewhere but he couldn't think where.

"Mr Dupont," the man greeted as Florian nodded in response. "My name is Samuel Phillips, I was in the audience at a performance you were involved in last week," he explained as the couple remained silent, watching the man. "I got your address because I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes," Florian responded, part of him wanting the man to hurry up so that he could kiss Josie again.

"I work for an orchestra and we are looking for a new violinist and I was impressed with your performance," he explained as Josie beamed, finding Florian's hand quickly as he glanced down at her briefly before looking across at Samuel. "We are performing for two weeks at the start of next month and we would love you to join us."

"Florian," Josie smiled as he nodded, both of them aware that this was the chance that he had been waiting for.

"Are you sure you want me?" Florian asked as Mr Phillips nodded at the younger man. "I… it… it sounds wonderful, thank you," he laughed as the older man nodded and quickly dug into his brief case, removing some documents before passing them to Florian.

"We would, of course, want you to come to a couple of rehearsals first, to see how you work with the group," he explained as Florian nodded, glancing down at the documents that he was now holding.

"It says that you are performing in Manchester next month," he said quietly as he looked up from the document and instead at the older man.

"Yes. We are based in London but we do travel around the country often," Samuel explained as Florian felt Josie let go of his hand and walk into the house while he stood silently in the doorway. "I shall leave you to think about it, my contact details are in the documents," the older man stated as Florian nodded, thanking the other man who quickly put his hat on again and disappeared down the street again before Florian shut the front door and turned, not surprised that he couldn't see Josie anywhere.

**It's not a fantastic chapter I know. I didn't focus much on the Agnes/Victor wedding because in the end this is a DuMardle story and also, after last nights episode, I am a greater fan of Agnes/Henri.**

**The last section is awful and I know it wouldn't happen like that but that's how my brain is working today.**

**Anyway, hopefully you do enjoy the chapter and review- I do love hearing from you and your reviews actually make me want to write and update sooner. **


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter is the shortest one yet but I wanted to update and I've been really busy. So this chapter answers the questions arisen from the last one and also gives you a few more DuMardle moments to enjoy.**

**Thank you for your reviews and please review again, they really do mean the world to me.**

Standing by the shut front door for a moment, Florian remained silent for a moment as he rested his head against the wood and tried to think for a moment. It was an amazing opportunity, it was his dream chance and something that he had always wanted since he had started to learn the violin. He had always wanted to play in an orchestra and to have someone find him, rather than him auditioning, was a major compliment to him. However, there was also the fact that he couldn't imagine leaving London and Josie just to join an orchestra. He wanted to stay with Josie, he loved her and he would always choose his fiancee over his career. He was never going to give her up for music, he loved her more than anything in the world. Turning around, Florian glanced up at the stairs before he approached them and began to walk up them, knowing that Josie would have retreated to the safety of their bedroom like she used to do when something had upset her. Moving towards their bedroom door in silence, Florian gently knocked before opening the door to find Josie sat at her dressing table, a small smile covering her face when she noticed him in the mirror.

"Josie," Florian whispered as he shut the door and smiled at her, approaching her quickly before he rested his hand on her shoulder. "I am not going," he stated, leaning down to press a kiss into her hair while she shook her head, knowing that she couldn't let him turn this opportunity away. "I can't go, I can't leave you Josie," he declared, clearly worried as she immediately stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him quickly before she smiled at him. "I want to stay with you, I want to marry you, I want to live my life with you."

"It's only two weeks in Manchester and then you will come back to London. It's not the end of our relationship darling," she stated as he shook his head at what she was saying. He wasn't prepared to leave her. "Florian, this is the chance you have been dreaming of since you arrived in London. You have always wanted to do this and they want you, they came looking for you. That shows how talented they believe you to be," she smiled, pride covering her face as she continued to watch him, the musician not commenting as she brushed her fingers across his cheek. "I will not let you throw this opportunity away," she whispered, her fingers running through his hair as he tried to think about what to do. "Florian look at me and tell me that you don't want to do this," she declared as he remained silent, opening his mouth to speak before shaking his head again. "Contact him, tell him that you want to be involved. If you dislike Manchester, if you don't like the orchestra then you don't have to do it but don't throw it away because of me. I will not let you regret this one day and I don't want you to blame me because you didn't take this chance," she whispered as he nodded slowly, finally agreeing while a large smile appeared on his face before they moved to sit down on the edge of the bed together.

"What about the wedding Josie?" he asked quietly. "I won't be here for two weeks to help plan everything."

"We can put our plans on hold for a while Florian," she responded, her hand finding his before she squeezed it. "The extra money would be helpful for the wedding anyway," she smiled as he nodded in agreement before kissing her quickly. "You are bored of just sitting around Florian, you need to be out performing to large audiences and you could really make a name for yourself, not just in London, but around the whole of England," she stated as he sighed, clearly nervous about making a decision. "No matter what you choose to do Florian, I will always love you and be here, ready to become your wife," she promised before kissing him, the musician smiling against her lips as he nodded slowly.

"Are you sure that you don't mind Josie?" he asked as she stared at him before kissing her quickly. "I'll be gone for two weeks, we've never been apart for two weeks before. I can't imagine not waking up with you for fourteen days," he moaned as she laughed, trying to remain positive. She didn't want him changing his mind because of her, deciding to let this opportunity disappear because she would miss him so much over the two weeks that he would be gone for.

"Florian, you need to do this for yourself," she whispered. "And I need you to do this my love, I need you to still follow your dreams even if you are engaged to me. You can't stop living your life because of me," she declared. "You have an amazing future ahead of you, an amazing music career that's starting to form because of your talent," she smiled, kissing him once more before she stood up. "This is the making of you Mr Dupont and I will happily support you, whatever you choose to do," she declared before leaning down, kissing him again before he pulled her gently down onto the bed and started to kiss her neck once again. "I love you," Josie whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair as he stared down at her as she now lay beneath him. "I love you so much," she mumbled again when she began to unbutton his shirt.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"I was thinking last night," Josie began as she sat on Florian's lap at the dining room table, his arms wrapped around her as she watched him for a moment. "We should redecorate the house," she commented as his eyebrows rose in amazement. He hadn't expected that. "I haven't changed the decor since I moved in, it's still my brother's home, I want it to be ours," she explained before he nodded, smiling before he kissed her quickly and laughed. "We can have a complete remodel of the house, make it our home," she whispered against his lips as he nodded. She looked so beautiful, still dressed in her white nightdress with her dressing gown thrown over the top and her hair flowing over her shoulders.

"Sounds perfect," Florian responded, pressing a kiss to her forehead before reaching across for a slice of toast, taking a bite out of it as she laughed. "Your turn," Florian smiled, holding the piece of bread out to her as she rolled her eyes before taking a bite of the toast. They hadn't ever done this before as they had never had the opportunity because of George and Agnes living in the house. With Agnes now on honeymoon and George now living in the Colleano family home, they were finally alone in their home. "Do you want more?" he asked, glancing at the plate of toast before she shook her head and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Are you going contact that man today?" Josie asked quickly as Florian sighed and shut his eyes. "If you don't want to do it, don't do it. There will be plenty of offers when people hear you play Florian," she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder while he remained silent.

"Part of me wants to do it but I also can't bare to leave you. It's not just Manchester Josie, if I do do this I'll be travelling all around the country, they'll be times when I hardly see you and I hate that idea," Florian explained as Josie smiled weakly, lacing her fingers with his for a moment.

"We'd make it work if it's what you wanted to do Florian," Josie whispered, knowing that she'd hate him being hardly around but she would always support his decisions when it came to his music career. She believed in him and how successful he could be if he found himself a position in an orchestra. He could really become well known in both London and England. "If it isn't what you want to do darling, then you can refuse and we'll wait for the next offer, when you have a clearer idea of what you want to do," she explained, sitting up on his lap before kissing him gently.

"You are truly wonderful Josie," he whispered, brushing hair back behind her ear before kissing her again. "If I did choose to do this, would you be happy?" he asked as she stared at him in silence.

"Florian it doesn't matter…" she began before he shook his head, his action silencing her as he looked at her.

"It does matter. You, Josie Mardle, are going to be my wife. What I choose to do affects you as well and I want you to be happy," he stated before kissing her quickly, her smile growing against his lips as she ran her fingers through his hair while he kept her close to him. "Would you be happy?" he asked.

"If you were doing what you loved, then I would be happy. I would, of course, miss you while you were away, because I do love you and am going to be your wife but if you were doing what you love then I would be supportive," Josie explained quickly as he nodded silently, kissing her again before she laughed against his lips. "And I would try to attend at least one concert on every tour you did," she stated as he smiled before nodding slowly, still trying to decide whether he was prepared to join an orchestra now or whether to wait until the next offer came along.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked as she groaned.

"Florian I can't make the decision for you," she muttered, her determination in his need to make the decision clear, as he shook his head, hating that he had to make the decision. It was too difficult, trying to decide what to do. "You have to do what you want to do my love, do whatever will make you happy," she explained, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he continued to think.

"I'm going to contact him," Florian explained. "I'm going to try it Josie," he stated quickly, her smile growing as she rested her head on his shoulder again while they fell silent.

**Sorry it's so short but hopefully you enjoy it.**

**Please review, I do love hearing from you.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**So this is set a couple of weeks later when our favourite musician is off to Manchester.**

**I'm sorry for how short the last chapter was and for how terrible it was but hopefully this makes up for it and you enjoy it.**

Staring down at the tray of breakfast she had prepared, Josie smiled to herself before she lifted it off the side and moved towards the door. She was trying to surprise Florian on his last day in London. He was leaving for Manchester in the afternoon and she had not informed him yet, that she had managed to get the day off of work in order to spend it with him. Moving up the stairs in complete silence, Josie's smile continued to grow as she approached their bedroom, nudging it open with her foot before she looked into the light room to see Florian fast asleep in bed. He wasn't dressed, like normal, and the sheet rested over his hips, revealing his bare chest as her smile continued to grow. Moving towards the bed, Josie rested the tray on the bedside table before she sat on the bed and leant across to kiss her fiance, smiling when his eyes began to open.

"Good morning darling," Josie whispered as he brushed his fingers across her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear as she smiled at him in amazement. She was going to miss him for the two weeks that he was gone but she knew that he wanted to do this and over the last few weeks, when he had been rehearsing with the orchestra, he had been happier than ever and was always practicing. He was living his dream and she was happy to support him, even if it meant that he wouldn't be in London for a while. "I made you breakfast," she said quietly, glancing across in the direction of the tray as his smile grew. Sitting up slowly, Florian watched as Josie brought the tray over to him before he took it from her and kiss her once more. He felt like the luckiest man in the world, even though he couldn't imagine being away from Josie, to be engaged to her. "And I took the day off work," Josie added as shock covered his face at what she had just told him.

"Josie," he smiled as she nodded.

"I wanted to spend the day with you and walk you to the train station this afternoon," she explained as he began to eat his breakfast while she watched him. "And I want to stand at the station and cry when your train leaves," she laughed as he shook at head, laughing gently before he returned to his breakfast again while she continued to watch him. "You must be excited about performing," she commented as he nodded, moving the tray off his lap before he moved towards her and kissed her quickly. "And I will try to come and see a performance, depending on whether Mr Grove will allow it," she whispered against his lips as she lay down on the bed while he glanced down at her at her in amazement. She was so beautiful.

"How did I get so lucky as to have you enter my life Josie?" Florian asked quietly as Josie smiled up at her fiance before she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "I can't wait to marry you," he sighed as he rested beside her, the brunette turning to face him as he began to play with her hair like he did every morning. "I'll miss you while I'm in Manchester," he admitted as she nodded in agreement, burying her face into his chest as he laughed. "You have to promise that you won't disappear with some rich attractive man while I'm away," he joked as Josie laughed before shaking her head and kissing him again.

"That's never going to happen my love," Josie responded against his lips as he stared at her. "It's me who should be worried. All the women of Manchester are going to fall in love with you Florian," she explained, kissing him quickly as he shook his head at her response, his smile continuing to grow as she remained curled up against his body. "You're an extremely talented and attractive young man Mr Dupont, I would be concerned if you didn't have admirers," she whispered as he looked down at her.

"It may happen but my heart is here and will always be here, with you," he responded as she beamed, leaning up to kiss him once more as he smiled against her lips. She was the most beautiful woman and he adored her, adored the way she smiled and curled into his body when they lay happily in bed together. "I'm going to miss these moments," he said quietly, nervous at the prospect of being away from her for such a long time.

"You are only going to be gone for two weeks," she responded as he shrugged. One night away from her was too much, fourteen days without seeing her was going to drive him mad. "And then you can come home and we can plan our wedding," she grinned, unable to hide her excitement. She couldn't wait to become his wife, to spend the rest of her life with him as her husband. "But I will miss you too," she stated before climbing out of bed and kneeling down, removing his suitcase from underneath it before she rested it on the bed. "You need to start packing Florian," she smiled as he groaned, still lying perfectly still as she laughed at him. "Florian, unless you want to leave for two weeks with no clothing, you will get out of bed and start packing," she declared as he groaned before climbing out of the bed, pulling some clothes on before he tightly wrapped his arms around her body before pressing a kiss to her head while she laughed. "What are you going to take?" she asked as he rested his forehead against her shoulder, keeping his arms tightly around her figure. "Florian."

"Clothes," he responded as she rolled her eyes, resting back against his body while he smiled. Moving out of his arms as a large smile covered her face, Josie quickly sat down on the bed before watching as Florian began to move towards the wardrobe to collect his clothes. Packing away the things that he had first removed from the wardrobe, Florian glanced across at Josie who was resting against the headboard of their bed with a content look covering her face. "Which ties?" he asked quickly, holding out the options as she laughed and lay across the bed, pointing at three of her favourites before he nodded and threw them into the case.

"They'll get creased if you do that Florian," she muttered, slowly moving to organize his case properly as he shook his head at her before collecting more items that he needed. Resting them on the bed, Florian watched as Josie continued to refold his already packed items, a small smile covering his face as he watched her in silence. She looked so wonderful and happy as she concentrated on packing away his clothing. This was the image he always thought of when he imagined Josie Mardle, the beautiful, happy woman that he was going to marry. "What are you thinking about?" Josie asked quietly as she looked up at him.

"You, as always," he smiled as she rolled her eyes before he leant down and kissed her, their smiles growing at the contact. "Why have I agreed to do this Josie? To leave you behind?" he asked quietly as she brushed her fingers across his cheek before stealing another kiss.

"Because this is your dream and you are enjoying yourself," Josie stated quickly as he nodded, knowing that he loved everything about being in the orchestra and performing to a larger audience than he had played in front of so far in London. "After we're married, I will have left Selfridges' and then I will be able to see you perform and we don't have to spend as much time apart," she added as he nodded, kissing her once more before he stepped away and reached into the wardrobe for another hour to wear that day. "Are you happy Florian?" she asked quietly as he immediately turned to face her.

"Of course I am," he responded, starting to put on his shirt as she watched in silence. "I am beginning to have the career of my dream and am marrying the love of my life soon," he declared as she remained silent, the musician moving towards her before kissing her. "Please stop doubting how happy I am Josie, my love," he whispered against her lips, the brunette nodding slowly before he stepped away to finish getting dressed.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Write to me Florian," Josie requested as they walked towards the train station, Josie smiling as she kept her arm tightly wrapped around his. "Every single day, about anything, everything," she continued as he laughed, glancing down at her to see the large smile that was decorating her face. "I want to hear about every performance and all the people you talk to and of course about Manchester," she explained, tightening her hold of his arm before she leant up and kissed him gently.

"Of course I'll write to you Josie," he laughed, keeping her close to him as they arrived at the station and stepped onto the platform. "I'll tell you everything," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her gently. "I don't want to leave you," he said quietly, kissing her once more as she moved her arms around his neck, not caring who was watching. "I can't imagine an empty bed, I'm so used to you stealing all the space."

"Me," she exclaimed before shaking her head. "You know very well, Florian Dupont, that you steal most of the bed," she smirked as he smiled at the comment, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she buried her face into his neck. "Love every moment of this, make it worth all of this," she whispered into his neck as he continued to hold her, watching as various members of the orchestra began to walk onto the platform. "This is your chance to prove to the world how fantastic a musician you are Florian," she whispered, moving quickly to press a kiss to his lips. "I love you Florian," Josie smiled as he nodded, keeping his arms tightly around her body.

"Mr Dupont," a voice said before Josie turned her head to see two men watching them.

"Josie," Florian smiled, recognising the two men before moving his arms from around her to keep a hand resting on the small back. "Josie, I'd like you to meet Lawrence Johnson and Alexander Williams, they are in the orchestra with me," he explained as the two men nodded at her, Josie smiling across at them before glancing up at Florian. "Lawrence, Alexander, this is my fiancee Josie Mardle," he said proudly as Josie's smile grew. She could hear the pride in his voice at introducing her as his fiancee.

"It's lovely to meet you," Josie responded as the two men nodded at him.

"Can we have a few minutes please?" Florian asked the two men, who quickly nodded and moved away to join a group further down the platform.

"I can hear your train darling," Josie muttered as she played with the lapel of his jacket while he glanced down at her, both of them hearing the approaching train before it began to appear in the distance. "You are going to love every moment of this," Josie smiled as he nodded slowly.

"It would be better if you could be there Josie. It's impossible to imagine not seeing you every morning," Florian responded as she smiled at him, the train stopping at the station as she quickly kissed him, his arms wrapping tightly around her body while she ran her fingers through his hair, not wanting to let him go yet. "I need to go," he whispered as she groaned, a nervous laugh leaving his lips as he brushed his fingers across her cheek. "I love you," he whispered, stepping away from her as she wrapped her arms around her body.

"I love you," she called out as he smiled at her, carrying his suitcase and violin onto the train and disappearing into one of the carriages. Standing on the platform in complete silence, Josie watched as the doors of the train were quickly shut and it began to move away, her hand covering her mouth as she watched the train disappear.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Agnes," Josie beamed as she opened the front door, amazed at the sight of the younger woman who was tanned and smiling at her from where she was standing. "I hadn't expected to see you so soon after your honeymoon," she explained, moving out of the way to allow her into the house before she shut the door. "Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked quickly as Agnes shook her head and moved into the living room, Josie following her before they both sat down and smiled at each other.

"Where's Florian?" Agnes asked quietly, noticing how quiet the house was as Josie glanced down at her engagement ring.

"He's in Manchester," Josie stated as shock covered Agnes' face. Why was he in Manchester? Had he left Josie while she had been away? Had something happened? "Nothing bad's happened. After the wedding, a man came to the house, he had seen Florian perform and wanted him to join their orchestra. He's currently in Manchester with them," Josie said proudly as Agnes nodded. "He left this morning," she added quickly.

"You must miss him," Agnes commented.

"He's only been gone a couple of hours Agnes," Josie laughed as Agnes' eyebrows rose, questioning her comment. "But yes, I do miss him very much," she added quickly, smiling at the younger woman who nodded slowly. "Now enough about Florian and I, I want to hear all about your honeymoon," Josie explained quickly as Agnes laughed. "I see you have tanned."

"The weather was beautiful," Agnes immediately commented as Agnes nodded. "It was so lovely. We stayed in a beautiful cottage in the countryside, close to the beach too. It was so peaceful, it was like it was just the two of us," she explained as Josie smiled. "We had such a lovely time."

"I can imagine, it sounds beautiful," Josie admitted as Agnes continued to beam.

"We discussed the restaurant, how we wanted it to look," Agnes continued as Josie nodded. "Victor spent the whole week cooking for me. We also tried baking together, it wasn't the most successful venture, we got distracted and burnt most of it," she stated as Josie laughed, nodding quickly. "But we had fun. He taught me some family recipes."

"It sounds like you had a wonderful time," Josie responded, taking in how perfect Agnes' honeymoon was.

"There were moments where we argued. We had a massive debate over tablecloths," Agnes admitted as Josie shook her head. "I won. Victor ultimately agreed that I have done more design work than him over the years and would, therefore, probably be right when it came to decor," she explained as Josie nodded. "Now, tell me about you and Florian. Have you started planning the wedding yet?" she asked quickly.

"No," Josie admitted honestly. "We haven't had the time to plan and with this job offer, the wedding has gone on hold," she explained, glancing down at her engagement ring again before smiling. "But he's living his dream and I will always support him. When the time is right, we will get married but this man came looking for Florian, he wanted Florian to join his orchestra and I couldn't let him miss that opportunity just so he could marry me," she explained as Agnes nodded, taking in how in love Josie was as she talked about the musician.

"You must have some ideas for your wedding," Agnes declared as Josie shook her head, laughing at Agnes' reaction.

"Small, quiet, simple," Josie said quickly as Agnes nodded slowly.

"That doesn't surprise me," Agnes admitted as Josie shrugged. "Any idea when you want to get married?"

"I don't know, whenever Florian isn't travelling around the country and I can have him to myself," Josie explained as Agnes nodded, watching as the smile slowly disappeared from Josie's face.

"What's wrong?" Agnes questioned as Josie stood up, moving towards the window as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Josie?"

"I told Florian I would be supportive of whatever he chose to do, of him going around the country with this orchestra," Josie began as Agnes watched her in silence. "I don't think I like the idea of not seeing him everyday," she whispered as she turned to face the young woman. "I want him to achieve his dreams, I don't want to hold him back but I don't want to only see him for a couple of days before he disappears around the country again," she blurted out, suddenly realising the negatives of sending him away. She hadn't had time to think about how his touring would affect her, she had been too focused on Florian achieving his dream of being a musician.

"When does he come home?" Agnes asked.

"Two weeks," Josie responded, moving towards her seat again before sitting down and looking across at Agnes. "We've never been apart for two weeks, it seems silly that it hurts for him to be gone for that long but I am really going to miss him," she said quietly as Agnes nodded, knowing that the longest they'd been apart was two or three days as Josie shut her eyes and relaxed in her seat. She really did miss him already.

XOXOXOXOXO

Entering the room that he was lodging in, Florian smiled to himself as he thought about that evening's performance. It had been wonderful, performing in front a large crowd with a group of talent musicians, playing music that he had always adored. He really was living his dream, playing with this orchestra but he felt like something was missing and he already knew what it was. Glancing across at the bed, Florian sighed at the emptiness of it before he undressed and slipped under the sheets, immediately noticing the coldness and the large amount of space around him. He was used to having Josie wrap her arms around him and cuddle into his hold the moment he got into bed and she was always there when he fell asleep and woke up. Removing one of the pillows from under his head, Florian rested it in the space beside him, glad to have something to make the bed feel less empty as he shut his eyes. He had two weeks of this, two weeks of an empty and cold bed and a room filled with silence rather than Josie's laughter and breathing and he hated the idea.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Placing the pillow beside her as she had done many times, Josie sighed as she rested her head against the pillow and shut her eyes. She really did miss him. It was the small things that she really missed. She missed the way he played with her hair in the darkness while they discussed nothing important and the way that he would rehearse in the living room in the evening while she read. After Agnes had left, the house had become so silent that she was almost terrified by the lack of noise that filled her home. She had previously had three other people living in the house with her, moving around and making a lot of noise but now she was alone again. She couldn't imagine how she had ever been happy living alone now that she had a fiance and a newly formed family of her own. Burying her face into Florian's pillow, Josie smiled to herself as she hoped that his first performance had been successful and whether he was missing her as well.

**Review you wonderful people? **


	23. Chapter 23

**So this is set during the second week and is such a random idea but hopefully it works.**

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews again, you are truly wonderful and I am so glad that you're enjoying this story. Although I planned for this to end soon, it seems to get longer, so I have no idea when the story will end so I hope you continue to enjoy this.**

**I am thinking of writing another DuMardle story after this one, which features more of her previous relationship with Mr Grove. If this sounds like something you're interested in, do tell me so I actually write it.**

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Agnes muttered, responding to the knocking at the door as she tightened the dressing gown around her body before approaching the front door, opening it quickly to find a familiar figure standing on her doorstep. "Florian?" she asked in shock, staring at him as he stood in complete silence. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in Manchester?" she questioned, moving out of the way to allow him into the house before she noticed the dark marks that were staining his face. "Florian what happened?" she immediately questioned, clearly concerned as he shook his head and moved towards the living room, the brunette shutting the door before she followed him. She was surprised to see him. He was supposed to be in Manchester for another week, it was reasonably early in the morning, he had bruises covering his face and she was amazed that he had clearly come here first, because of his suitcases, rather than visiting his fiancee first. She knew how much Josie had missed him over the last week and she also knew how much he had missed Josie because of the letters she had received from him. "Does Josie know that you are back in London?"

"No," he responded before turning to face her. "Please don't tell her Agnes, not yet," he whispered as she nodded, directing him towards a chair before they both sat down. "She can't see me like this Agnes, she will worry and I don't want her too," he explained to the brunette who nodded slowly, understanding that Florian believed that he was doing what was best for his fiancee.

"I'm worried, what happened Florian?" Agnes asked as he fell silent again at the question. "Tell me what happened to you Florian, I might be able to help if something is worrying you," Agnes whispered, finding his hand before taking hold of it and squeezing it tightly, trying to find someway of supporting him. "Josie has missed you over the last week," Agnes smiled at the musician as he nodded, smiling down at Agnes' hand. "She'll be happy that you're home early, I think she's going crazy in that house on her own. She finds it too quiet without you, she doesn't suit a large silent house."

"There was a fight in Manchester," Florian admitted, thinking about Josie and how much he had missed her over the last week and how much he wanted to see her again. He wanted to hear her laugh and hold her in his arms again and bury his face into her hair and just feel at home again. "We went to a pub a couple of nights ago, just a couple of us from the orchestra. I believed we were friends, we got along and they were fun," he explained as Agnes nodded slowly, taking in everything he was saying while squeezing his hand to support him as she listened silently. "We had a drink together and they began to say things," he began before falling silent for a moment, glancing down at their joined hands. "About Josie."

"What were they saying Florian?" Agnes questioned, trying to support him as he shut his eyes for a moment, remembering all the comments they'd made about the woman he loved.

"They had only met her once, at the train station for less than a minute," he explained as she stared at him, clearly worried about him. "They said things, they wanted to know what Josie is like in…" he began before falling silent, realising that he shouldn't be discussing this with Agnes. It wasn't appropriate and he wanted to keep things between him and Josie private. It was their engagement and their relationship, he didn't want anyone else interfering and commenting on it in a negative way. He also didn't want Josie to find out why he had returned to London so soon and why he had bruises on his face because he knew how she would react. "I told them I didn't want to discuss my relationship with Josie with them or with anyone and then they started to be rude about her, about her age and other things and so a fight began," he explained before glancing across at Agnes. "Can you understand why I don't want Josie to know now?" he asked as she nodded.

"You're worried that she will get scared again," Agnes answered. "And that Josie will see this as a reason for why your relationship is not a good idea," the younger woman stated as Florian nodded slowly before sighing, running his fingers through his short hair. "Does it hurt?" she asked quietly, clearly worried as she took in the various bruises.

"Occasionally but not as bad as it was," he admitted honestly as she nodded. "They have gone down though since it happened," he explained as Agnes smiled weakly.

"You can't hide here until they go away Florian," Agnes stated, knowing that although he was trying to protect Josie from what had happened, he was making a mistake in hiding from her. "She is sat in that house, waiting for you to come home, missing you and I think she would just be happy to see you, bruises or none," she explained as Florian shut his eyes for a moment. "She's been working on something for you while you have been away and I know that she will want to show you, even if it isn't completely finished."

"I don't want her to worry," he said simply.

"Florian, she is going to be your wife soon. It's part of her now to worry about you. It's what happens when you fall in love with someone" Agnes smiled as he nodded weakly. "Like now, you are worried about how she will react, whether she will be scared about your relationship again, about whether she has made the decision and you are worried that she will hurt you both because she believes that she is doing what's best," Agnes explained quickly. "When you fall in love with someone so much that you want to spend the rest of your life with them, you are allowed to worry about them. Let her worry about you Florian, she's waited a long time to love someone as much as she does you."

"I will go and visit her now," Florian whispered, realising that he needed and wanted to see her, as Agnes nodded, smiling at him again before she squeezed his hand once more before letting it go. "Thank you Agnes, I am sorry for disturbing you. You were clearly still in bed," he responded, standing quickly as Agnes laughed.

"Florian, you and Josie are practically family to me, you are welcome around whenever you want," she stated, leading him towards the door as he collected his luggage, smiling once more at the young woman before stepping out of the house, saying goodbye to her one more before walking in the direction of his home. It was time that he was reunited with his fiancee.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Unlocking the front door of his home, Florian silently placed his luggage on the hallway floor before moving towards the stairs. Walking up them in silence, Florian quickly approached his bedroom before opening the door to see Josie lying in bed asleep, her arms curled around a pillow as a small smile covered his face. He really had missed her over the last week. He had missed this sight every morning over the last seven days, the beautiful and relaxed woman that he loved more than anything in the world. Moving towards the bed, Florian sat down in the space beside her before gently running his fingers across her face, brushing her hair behind her ear as she turned in the bed, clearly waking up. Opening her eyes slowly as she began to wake up, Josie stared up at him before concern appeared on her face, her hand reaching up to rest near his largest bruise.

"Florian," she whispered, her voice full of worry as she sat up. "What happened to you darling?" she asked, her hand resting gently on his cheek as he stared at her for a moment before he kissed her gently, her hands moving through his hair as he deepened the kiss. "Tell me what happened," she whispered against his lips as she stared at him, a small smile appearing on his face as he moved the pillow that was occupying his space before lying down, Josie cuddling into him as he kept his arms tightly wrapped around her.

"I have decided that the orchestra is not what I want," Florian admitted as she glanced up at him before nodding slowly, knowing that if he had come home a week early then he wasn't happy and the bruises were a clear indicator that something was wrong. "And some of the people who are involved, I do not want to be associated with," he explained as she nodded slowly, hoping that he would go into further detail so she could understand. He had seemed happy in the letters he had written her, he seemed to be enjoying every moment of his time in Manchester.

"You seemed happy," Josie responded as he smiled at her. "You never complained in your letters, you seemed to be enjoying everything about the orchestra," she whispered, brushing her fingers across his cheek as he kissed her again. "Florian, you have clearly been in a fight," she stated, wanting to understand why her fiance had returned home a week early with two large bruises on his face. "Tell me what happened," she begged as he shut his eyes, smiling weakly when she leant up and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I just want to help you, I want to understand what happened," she whispered to him, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips as he kept his eyes shut.

"I went for a drink with a couple of men from the orchestra," Florian began, keeping his eyes shut as she watched him. "The two men I introduced you too," he added as she nodded, remembering the two men who Florian had proudly introduced her to at the train station a week ago. "They started making some comments and we disagreed."

"What comments?" Josie asked quietly, determined that he was going to tell her about what had happened in Manchester.

"About you," he finally admitted, opening his eyes to look at her as shock covered her face. He was in this state because of her? Sitting up, Josie glanced across the room as Florian shook his head and sat up behind, wrapping his arms around her body as he pressed a kiss into her dark hair. "Please don't blame yourself Josie," Florian whispered into her curls as she shut her eyes for a moment. "I will always stand up for our future marriage Josie and I will not let anyone say things about you that shouldn't be said, especially by men who do not know you." he explained, pressing a kiss into her hair again as she remained perfectly still, knowing that she would probably regret what she was about to ask.

"What were they saying Florian?" Josie asked quietly, turning her head to look at him for a moment.

"They were asking me what you were like in bed," he said quickly, knowing that Josie would know if he lied to her. "And then they started commenting on the age difference," he continued as she shut her eyes, resting her back against his chest as he stared down at her. "Josie, we always knew that people were going to comment on the age difference. We agreed that we were not going to let this destroy us."

"So you decided to fight them Florian," Josie exclaimed, glancing up at him before shaking her head. "I can not believe that you got into a fight with two men over this," she stated, climbing out of the bed before moving towards the window and shaking her head while he watched her. "You can not fight every single person who comments on us. We are always going to be discussed because we are not a usual couple," she announced, turning to face him as he remained silent. "What were you thinking of Florian?"

"You! I was thinking of you, like I always do," he responded, climbing off the bed as she stared at him in complete silence. "I was listening to these men discuss my future wife, making these comments about the woman I love. I listened as they asked how good you were in bed, asking whether you were experienced, wanting to know about your body. They wanted to know things that shouldn't be public gossip, that should be private and they continued to comment on you and I was not going to let them talk about you like that, especially in a public place where anyone could listen," he declared as she bit into her lip, becoming pale as she processed what he was saying. "If you believe I am wrong, I'm sorry, but I will not apologise for standing up for our relationship and for you. I will always fight for us," he stated before falling silent, the brunette remaining quiet before she slowly moved towards the younger man and held her hand out towards him.

"Come with me," Josie said quietly as he watched her in confusion before nodding, taking hold of her hand before following her out of the bedroom. Allowing Josie to lead him towards Agnes' old room, confusion covered Florian's face as she glanced across at him for a moment before opening the door and stepping inside as he followed in amazement. "We do not need so many bedrooms in this house," she said quietly as he noticed that all the previous furniture of the bedroom had disappeared and instead a chair and his music stand occupied the room and new wallpaper had been applied to the walls. "I wanted you to have somewhere you could go, for yourself," she said quietly as he stared at the room in amazement, realising that Josie had made her her own music room. "It has a view too but it is not completely finished yet, I thought I would have another week,"

"Josie," he said in amazement, watching her in amazement as his smile grew. "I love it," he admitted, approaching her in silence before he wrapped his arms around her body tightly while she rested her head against his chest. "It's wonderful," Florian whispered, pressing a kiss into her dark hair while she remained perfectly still. "I'm sorry that I fought with them," he apologised as she shook her head, a sad look covering her face as she looked up at him.

"I shouldn't have acted like that, you were only trying to protect me and our relationship," Josie responded, kissing him quickly before he rested a hand on her cheek while she smiled at him. "I'm so glad that you are home, I have missed you so much," she admitted as he nodded, Josie's arms wrapping around his neck as he kissed her again, their hold of each other getting tighter. "You look ridiculous," she whispered, staring at their bruises as both their smiles grew at her comment. "You are not a fighter Florian Dupont, you are a musician, please don't get involved in anymore fights."

"I thought you would find it romantic love," he joked as she shook her head at him before laughing once more. "I didn't, I knew you wouldn't be impressed when you saw me Josie," Florian smiled as she watched him in amazement for a moment before kissing him again. "I am not planning on leaving you again, not for a long time anyway, so we can start planning our wedding now. We can actually start arranging getting married now."

"Yes," Josie responded, kissing him once more before she smiled against his lips. "Once I get back from work we can plan," she added as he groaned, her head shaking at him before she stepped away and took one more look at his bruised face. "Oh Florian," she whispered, her head continuing to shake as he stared at her. "Your face," she sighed, walking towards the door in order to get ready for work while he stood in his music room smiling. He really did have the most wonderful fiancee.

**Another short and random chapter but I wanted to reunite my favourite characters and I also didn't want Florian to actually adore this orchestra and disappear around the country. Hopefully this decision works and you like it and review because I love hearing from you.**

**Thank you for your reviews, I can't say thank you enough.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**It's another short chapter and I think there will only be one or two chapters left now, which is actually rather sad because I have adored writing this story. But, there will be more DuMardle stories coming as I have fallen completely in love with them.**

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews, please do continue as they mean the world to me.**

**Dedicated to the person who is the Marie Antoinette to my Duchess of Devonshire, thank you for putting up with my rants over the last few weeks! I am such a history geek, I apologize and probably only that friend will understand the reference.**

Groaning as he turned in the bed, Florian slid his hand across the bed to where he was expecting to find Josie, only to discover that the space beside him was completely empty. Immediately sitting up, Florian looked around the room in silence to see that she wasn't anywhere nearby and that it was still the early hours of the morning as it was completely dark outside. Climbing out of bed in a matter of seconds, Florian quickly walked out of their bedroom and down the stairs, entering the living room to find the various pieces of papers that they had been writing plans on covering the floor while Josie was fast asleep on the sofa, her hand still clutching onto one piece of paper. Smiling to himself, Florian watched his sleeping fiancee for a moment before leaning down and collecting the pieces of paper off the floor, resting them on a nearby table. He knew that she was starting to panic about their approaching wedding, with only seven days left before they were finally Mr and Mrs Dupont. Leaning down, Florian sighed as he slid his hands underneath her before lifting her into his arms, the brunette groaning as she opened her eyes for a brief moment before wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his neck.

"Time for bed," he whispered as she smiled weakly against his neck while he carried her carefully up the stairs. He knew that she was getting concerned that she had overlooked something with their plans and her perfectionist nature had led to a couple of arguments about their wedding, including a very big one over flowers which had led to her going to work in a bad mood and coming home apologising for her behaviour. Stepping into their bedroom with a small smile on his face at the memory of her entering his new music room apologising for being angry for no reason, Florian approached their bed before resting her on her side, watching as she moved to bury her face into the pillow. Lying down on the bed, Florian glanced across at his fiancee before running his fingers into her hair as she turned, facing him as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "What were you trying to change this time?" he asked quietly as she laughed gently, realising that he knew her too well.

"I thought I had forgotten to invite someone and then I realised that I hadn't when I checked the list," she admitted as Florian shook his head before leaning across and kissing her gently, her smile growing against his lips as he moved closer to her. "Then I thought I should check all the details, just to make sure that it was all correct," Josie explained as the musician smiled at her, brushing his fingers across her cheek before she buried her face into his neck while his arms wrapped tightly around her body. "One week," she whispered into his neck as he nodded, smiling down at his fiancee who was cuddled into his side.

"Can you please try and enjoy the next week Josie?" he asked quietly, pressing a kiss into her hair as she fell silent. "You have spent the last month changing the details constantly, worrying about every little thing but it is going to be perfect and you are going to make yourself ill if you continue like this. You are forgetting to enjoy yourself," Florian explained as she rested her hand on his bare chest while his fingers played with her dark hair. "Our wedding will be perfect, you have planned everything to perfection, every little detail," Florian whispered into the silence of their bedroom, keeping her close as she smiled against his skin. "Now please start to enjoy yourself."

"My dress still isn't finished though," Josie said quietly as he groaned, realising that her wedding dress was probably the cause of all her other worries. "I know Agnes will have it finished, I just…" she began before shaking her head once more, knowing that her friend would have her dress completed in the next couple of days. "I'm sorry that I have been worrying my darling," she said quietly, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek as he smiled at her in the darkness before resting back against the bed.

"In seven days you are officially going to be Mrs Josie Dupont," Florian grinned as she bit into her lip for a moment.

"Even if the actual day is an absolute disaster Mr Dupont," Josie whispered as he sighed, reaching across to turn the nearby light on before he glanced down at her.

"It is not about the day for me Josie. Everything could go completely wrong, all I care about is that in the end you become my wife," he smiled before kissing her. "Although it would be nice if the day did go perfectly, like I know it will," he whispered against her lips as she laughed, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as her smile continued to grow. "We have planned every single moment of this wedding, every detail has been planned to perfection Josie. Our wedding will be perfect," he promised as she nodded slowly. "Now will you please try and sleep?" he asked quietly as she bit into her lip and brushed her fingers across his cheek.

"You are the most wonderful man Florian," Josie whispered, leaning up to kiss him before his hands began to move to the dressing gown she was wearing, her smile growing against his lips.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Mr Grove said you wanted to see me Mr Selfridge," Josie smiled as she entered her employer's office as Mr Selfridge stood up and nodded, gesturing that she should sit as she approached the desk and sat down in silence.

"I hear the you are getting married next week Miss Mardle," Mr Selfridge stated as he sat down, smiling across at Josie who nodded quickly, unable to remove the smile from her face as she glanced down at her engagement ring. "I wanted to discuss what your plans were," he explained as she nodded slowly. "I know that it is not usual for women to work after marriage but I offered Mrs Colleano the same offer before she got married and I would like to extend it to you," he continued as she nodded again. "If you would like to continue to work at Selfridges', I would be happy to continue to employ you. You have been part of my team since before we opened and I cannot imagine accessories without you," he admitted honestly as amazement covered her face. Agnes hadn't discussed with her that Mr Selfridge had offered her this and she had never expected to have a career after marrying Florian.

"I would have to discuss this with Mr Dupont but thank you for the offer Mr Selfridge," Josie explained as Mr Selfridge nodded quickly, understanding completely that she would want to discuss everything with her fiance. "I never imagined that I could still have a job after getting married," she added, her smile growing as he nodded, knowing that Agnes had been amazed at the offer as well when he had suggested it.

"Of course, I understand. Mrs Colleano was just as surprised when I presented the opportunity to her," he explained as Josie nodded. "How are the wedding plans coming along then Miss Mardle?" he questioned as she smiled. "You must be nearly ready for the big day."

"We have everything planned now, although Florian is becoming frustrated as I keep going through everything and making sure it is all correct," she admitted as Mr Selfridge laughed. "Unfortunately my perfectionist nature has gone insane over all the plans and I check everything over and over again, I woke up at three o'clock this morning to go through the guest list again," she added as Mr Selfridge nodded.

"Where would we be without your want for perfection though Miss Mardle?" Harry smirked as she nodded slowly before standing. "Accessories certainly wouldn't be what it is without you there, making sure that everything is beautiful for our customers."

"Thank you Mr Selfridge," Josie blushed as he nodded. "I shall let you know more response to your offer soon," she added quickly as he nodded again, Josie thanking him quickly before she excused herself and left the office with a large grin on her face. Could she really have the best of both worlds? Be a wife and still have the career that she adored and still couldn't imagine living without? She knew that she would leave Selfridges in a heartbeat if she was forced to choose between the shop and the man she loved but could she really have both?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I have something to discuss with you," Josie commented as she entered Florian's music room to see him sat in his chair, going through various scores, his focus moving to her as she shut the door and sat in the other chair. They had agreed to put two chairs in the room so she could curl up in a chair and read a book while he played, in the comfort of a smaller and more private room than the downstairs living room. This room was their escape, although neither of them knew what from. They lived alone, there was no one to hide from within the house but they both found the small room somewhere extremely relaxing to be. "Mr Selfridge asked to see me today," she began as he put the music down and completely concentrated on her. "He told me that I could continue to work at Selfridges' if I wanted too after we were married," she explained as he nodded, not saying anything as she bit into her lip. "I told him that I would have to talk to you first," she smiled as he stared at her.

"Come here Josie," he said quickly as she stood up and walked towards him, Josie smiling at him as she sat on his lap and felt his arms wrap around her. "Do you want to continue working at Selfridges'?" he asked as she stared at him.

"It's not just about me Florian, you are going to be my husband, it is about you too," she explained as he watched her in silence. "Usually, when a woman gets married she leaves her career and becomes a housewife. She usually has children…" she admitted before falling silent, knowing that would never be a part of their married lives. "You are a part of my life now, you are going to be my husband, you have a say in my life," she explained as he shook his head.

"Josie Mardle, you may be my wife but I am not going to control what you do," he stated as he rested his hand on her cheek. "I love you Josie, I am not looking to make you a quiet little wife. I fell in love with the person that you are right now," he whispered as she leant forward and kissed him, their smiles growing as she watched him. "And you may be a perfectionist who sometimes works too hard and has to be in control of everything, but that makes you the woman I love."

"So what about Mr Selfridge's offer?" Josie asked quietly as he cupped her cheek and smiled at her.

"Do you want to continue working at Selfridges?" he asked as she remained silent. "Because Josie, I can't quite imagine you not being head of accessories. I think, if you left your job, you would slowly go crazy sat around this house," he whispered against her lips as she remained silent. "I will support you whatever you choose to do but I think you want to continue being head of accessories," he smiled before she kissed him again.

"I don't want to be a bad wife though," she whispered nervously as he smiled, finding one of her hands before squeezing it tightly. "I love you and I want to be a good wife to you, I want to be the wife you deserve."

"Just because you continue working doesn't mean you will be a bad wife Josie," he smiled as she stared at him. "I don't want you to stop working and then regret it Josie because I know you will. You love your work, like I love my music, and you have supported me in every performance I have done and I will support you, no matter what you choose to do," he promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she shut her eyes for a moment. "Now please never ever think that you will be a bad wife," he whispered, clearly upset that she believed that, while she rested her head against his chest while he held her close. "Because you are already the perfect wife to me Josie. I do not want the quiet wife who sits at home all day waiting for her husband to come home from work, I am marrying you because you are my idea of perfection and I never want you to change who you are because of someone else's ideas. You, this you Josie, the woman who works so hard and is so passionate about every single thing she puts her mind to that she is awake at three o'clock in the morning checking guest lists, is the woman that I wish to spend the rest of my life loving."

**Review? It's short, not particularly brilliant and adds nothing really to the story but I hope you still enjoy it. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Dedicated to every DuMardle shipper because there are not enough of us at the moment.**

Glancing across at the clock, Josie smiled to herself before she slid out of her bed and moved towards the door, wrapping her robe around her body. It was the early hours of the morning, on the day of her wedding, and she couldn't sleep. Moving down the stairs in silence, Josie quickly glanced in the direction of the room Agnes was currently asleep in before moving further down, almost reaching the hallway as she heard the front door unlock. Glancing across as the door opened, Josie watched as Florian silently step into the house, shock covering his face when he turned around from the doorway to see Josie standing on the bottom step in silence with a small smile decorating her face.

"What are you doing here Florian? It's early and you are supposed to be at Victor's," Josie whispered as she quickly moved towards him, her arms wrapping tightly around his body when she reached him. "It's apparently bad luck for you to see me before the actual wedding," she quickly stated, falling silent when he kissed her, his arms moving around her figure as she smiled against his lips. "Sneaking into the house at three in the morning, you really could be seen as a terrible person Mr Dupont. Someone might begin to think that you were doing something you shouldn't be," she smiled as he shrugged, both of them smiling at each other as she moved her hand to his cheek.

"I couldn't sleep Josie and I was just lying there and then I thought the love of my life is just down the road, why don't I visit her?" he said simply as she nodded in agreement, the musician leading her into the living room before they sat down on the sofa together, his arms pulling her onto his lap as her smile continued to grow. "Our last night apart," Florian smiled before she kissed him again, resting her forehead against his as her smile continued to grow. "Miss Mardle," he laughed against her lips as she shook her head.

"Only for a couple more hours Florian and then I will be Mrs Josie Dupont for the rest of my life," she grinned as his smile grew at her statement. "Your wife," she added, kissing him again as she laughed.

"Now that sounds perfect, Josie Dupont my wife. I can't wait for the opportunity to introduce you to someone as Mrs Dupont," he responded before he reached across and found a nearby blanket, pulling it over them as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I will have to leave early before Agnes wakes up and tells us about tradition and how I shouldn't be here," Florian explained into her hair as she groaned, shutting her eyes as he began to run his fingers up and down her back gently. "Why were you awake my love?" he asked as he glanced down at her.

"The bed was just too cold, too empty and I was too excited about the wedding to sleep. Sleep just seemed impossible to me tonight," Josie admitted onto his neck as he nodded, his eyes shutting as he relaxed into the corner of the sofa while she began to relax in his hold.

It felt like only moments later when she felt Florian shaking her awake. Moving his arms, Josie looked up to see Florian smiling at her before leaning down to kiss her gently. He was clearly about to leave and part of her wasn't ready to say goodbye to him just yet.

"I have to go now Josie, Agnes is already moving upstairs. I have heard her walking around and I know you won't want her to see me here yet," he explained as Josie nodded, climbing off his lap before he stood up and straightened his jacket, Josie smiling at the action. "That was not the most comfortable way of sleeping, I don't think we should do that again," Florian commented as she smiled weakly and moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him.

"Good morning my love," Josie whispered against his lips as he brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"Good morning," he responded as she stared at him.

"Did you walk here without a coat and hat?" she asked as he nodded, her smile disappearing as she shook her head. "Florian, it was freezing last night," she moaned as he shrugged. "You should have at least worn a coat," she muttered as they moved towards the front door, both of them aware of Agnes' footsteps upstairs. "We will carry this on later," she commented as he laughed, kissing her quickly before he opened the front door and stepped outside. "I will see you at the aisle Mr Dupont," she smiled as he nodded, moving away from the front door as she continued to smile at him.

"Do not be late Josie, I will be waiting for you," he called out as she laughed, watching as he quickly disappeared from her vision, just as Josie heard Agnes walk down the stairs.

"Good morning Agnes," Josie smiled as she turned to look at Agnes who was standing on the stairs. "How did you sleep last night?" she asked as Agnes nodded, watching as Josie shut the front door and moved further into the house.

"Quite well thank you Josie," Agnes admitted quickly as they began to walk towards the dining room. "I did wake up at one point though, I actually came downstairs to get a glass of water," Agnes smiled as Josie felt her smile disappear. "It was quite amusing actually as I found the living room door slightly open and I was sure that I shut it," Agnes smirked as Josie bit into her lip to stop herself from laughing. "Sneaking your fiance in the night before your wedding," Agnes muttered, shaking her head as Josie laughed at the other woman.

"I'll make tea," Josie suggested as Agnes continued to shake her head.

"Josie Mardle sit down. It's your wedding day, you are not doing anything today except for getting married and enjoying your day," Agnes stated as Josie shook her head, sitting down moments later while Agnes moved towards the door. "I should have known that you two wouldn't listen to tradition," Agnes smiled as Josie shrugged.

"We never have Agnes and I don't think that we ever will," Josie responded as Agnes nodded and quickly disappeared to make breakfast.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I will get it," Agnes called out as she walked past Josie's bedroom, knowing that the other woman was currently getting into her wedding dress and was therefore unable to answer the knocking at the front door. Walking down the stairs, Agnes sighed as she reached the door and opened it, shocked at the sight of the man who was standing there with a small smile on his face. "Mr Grove?" Agnes asked quietly as Mr Grove nodded, removing the hat he was wearing as he stood silently on the doorstep for a moment.

"Mrs Colleano, I hoped to see Josie for a few moments, if possible. I want to talk to her about something," he admitted as Agnes looked back at the stairs.

"Mr Grove do you really think that's appropriate?" Agnes questioned as she watched him for a moment, Roger glancing down at his feet as he thought about what Agnes had just responded. "It is her wedding day, do you really think that it is fair?" she asked as Roger remained silent.

"Agnes, who is it?" Josie called out from within the house as Roger glanced into the house before looking at Agnes who had also turned to look into the house. "Agnes?" Josie asked again before appearing at the bottom of the stairs, shock covering her face as she looked at the two people who were standing at her front door while they stared at her in amazement.

"Oh Josie, you look beautiful," Agnes smiled as Josie blushed silently on the steps, the two others staring at her in her wedding dress.

"Mr Grove?" Josie questioned as he nodded silently. "Would you like to come in?" she asked quietly, the redhead nodding once again before Agnes stepped out of the way and allowed him into the house. "Agnes, why don't you go and get ready?" Josie suggested, smiling across at her friend who nodded and moved towards her.

"Are you sure?" Agnes asked quietly.

"Agnes, I'll be fine, please go and get dressed," Josie smiled as Agnes moved up the stairs, glaring across at Roger for a brief moment before disappearing from sight. "Would you like to sit down?" she asked Roger, who smiled at her before following her into the living room, Josie shutting the door after they had both entered the room. "What are you doing here Mr Grove?" she questioned, looking at him as he continued to watch her.

"You look beautiful," Roger stated as she shook her head at him. "I wanted to talk to you, before you got married," he explained as she groaned, shaking her head at him as she tried to keep calm. Why did he keep appearing at the most important moments of her life, when she was trying to move on? "It is nothing like you think Josie," Roger stated quickly as she remained silent.

"I'm getting married in just over an hour Roger," Josie stated as he nodded.

"I know and I am happy for you, unbelievably happy for you Josie, you deserve this," Roger declared as she remained silent. "I wanted to apologise to you Josie, before you got married," he stated as she stared at him. Roger wanted to apologise to her? "I have said some things to you recently that have been horrid, things that I should never have said because they were cruel and untrue," he declared as she remained silent, watching him in silence. She couldn't quite believe that he was doing this.

Roger," Josie said quietly.

"I have been horrid to you over the years Josie and you never deserve it and you will not believe me, probably, when I tell you that I am happy that you have found someone who loves you as much as you love them. He really is a lucky man and he clearly loves you more than anything," he admitted as she glanced down at her engagement ring again, a small smile decorating her face. "I wanted to ask you to forgive me Josie," he finally said.

"Roger," she whispered as he fell silent. "You really have been horrid at times," she admitted as he nodded, looking down at his feet as she watched him. "But you were once a good friend to me, even when I ignore everything else that happened between us," she continued as Roger glanced up at her. "I would like it if we could be friends again Roger, after everything that has happened."

"Josie," he smiled as she began to beam at him.

"We are both happy now," Josie declared as he watched her. "You have Doris and your children, I have Florian. That chapter of our lives, our relationship, is over now Roger and I would like it if we could still be friends. We have been very close and you were important to me, we went through a lot together over the years," Josie explained as she found his hand and squeezed it tightly while he smiled at her. "Come to my wedding," she smiled as he stared at her.

"Josie, are you sure? Will Florian mind?" he immediately questioned as she squeezed his hand.

"I want you to come to my wedding Roger, you are my friend and we have enough space. One person cancelled on us yesterday so we do have a seat for you," Josie explained as Roger stared at her for a moment. "Please Roger, I would like you to be at my wedding, if you are free," she stated as he nodded slowly, Josie squeezing his hand once again as they smiled at each other.

"You really are lucky Josie, he loves you so much. You deserve to have someone who can treat you," Roger smiled as she nodded, a knock at the door making her step away and let go of his hand before the door opened and Agnes stepped into the room, dressed for the day ahead. "I shall see you later than Josie," Roger declared as Josie nodded at him while Agnes watched in confusion, shock covering her face when Josie began to give him the details of where the church was. "I shall see myself out," he stated before walking out of the room, the sound of the front door opening and shutting making Agnes look at the older woman.

"Right, what just happened?" Agnes asked as Josie shrugged.

"He apologised for everything that has happened between us recently and asks for my forgiveness so I invited him to the wedding," Josie stated as Agnes' eyebrows rose at her statement.

"You invited your previous lover to your wedding Josie, to some it may seem like an odd situation," Agnes commented as Josie bit into her lip.

"It sounds awful when you say it like that but he is my friend, we were very close once and I do not want to lose his friendship. He is happy for Florian and I and I am happy for him and Doris, we have moved on with our lives now and we are just friends," Josie explained as Agnes nodded slowly. "Now I am getting married in under an hour Agnes, will you help me finish getting dressed?" she explained as Agnes nodded, the two women smiling at each other before they walked out of the living room together.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Florian your tie is perfectly straight, you look fine, please stop worrying," Victor smiled as he watched Florian straightened his waistcoat and tie while Victor shook his head at the other man. "Are you nervous Florian?" Victor asked as Florian shook his head at the newly married man, smiling across at his friend as he watched more people enter the church.

"Not at all," Florian stated. "I can't wait to be Josie's husband," he admitted, confusion covering his face as Roger Grove entered the church and moved to sit down at the back of the building.

"What is he doing here?" Victor asked as Florian shrugged before standing, clearly about to confront the man who had just entered the building. "Please don't do anything stupid Florian," he responded as Florian nodded before walking down the aisle, smiling at the people who were seated before he reached Mr Grove.

"Why are you here Mr Grove?" Florian asked as Roger stared up at him. "If you are here to upset Josie sir," he began as Roger shook his head immediately, knowing that the Belgian was unaware of Josie's invitation.

"I visited Josie this morning, she invited me actually," he stated as confusion covered Florian's face at his statement. "I am not here to upset anyone, I am here to congratulate my friend as she gets married and hopefully become better acquainted with her husband as I have been horrid to both of them recently and I am sorry for my behaviour. It was rude and unfair towards you both," he explained, standing up as Florian continued to remain silent. "I am glad she found you Mr Dupont, you make her extremely happy," he said quietly as Florian stared at him in silence. "You have no reason to forgive me for what I have said and done to Josie recently."

"I love Josie, she is extremely important to me," Florian stated as Roger nodded. "If you ever say anything to her again that hurts her, I will make sure you regret it," he declared, Roger taking in how protective Florian was about his fiance, shock however covering his face when Florian held his hand out. "But if Josie has forgiven you, then so can I," he smiled as Roger nodded, shaking Florian's hand quickly as his smile grew.

"You should return to your place, she will be here soon," Roger commented as Florian smiled, thanking him quickly before he began to walk down the aisle towards Victor.

"What just happened then?" Victor asked as Florian shook his head, smiling across at his friend before the organ began to play. "And soon you will be a married man," Victor whispered as Florian smiled, slowly turning around to see a beaming Josie walking down the aisle, Agnes following her with a large grin decorating her face as well. Continuing to smile as Josie finally reached him, Florian bit into his lip as he took hold of Josie's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You look…" he began before shaking his head, knowing that nothing would be a good enough description of how beautiful she looked as she stared up at him, unable to remove the smile from her face. Responding as the pastor talked through the ceremony, the couple smiled as Florian squeezed Josie's hand tightly while they watched each other, unable to take their eyes off one another.

"Mr Dupont," the pastor stated quickly, his voice gaining Florian's attention as he looked across at the other man. "Repeat after me," he declared as Florian nodded, listening to everything the man said to him, repeating when necessary while Josie watched him in amazement before he finished his vows. "Miss Mardle," the pastor said quietly as she nodded, knowing her role now as she did the same as Florian, unable to remove the smile from her face as she reached the end. "The rings," he stated, Victor quickly standing as he approached the couple with the two rings. Reaching across for the ring, Florian smiled as he took Josie's hand and slowly slid the ring onto her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Florian smiled as Josie watched the action, unable to stop the large smile that covered her face as she stared at her wedding ring. Taking the other ring, Josie bit into her lip for a moment before glancing up at Florian, her hand slowly sliding the ring onto his finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Josie said quietly, her fingers lacing with Florian's as they fell silent again, tears appearing in his eyes as he watched her. Reaching up, Florian gently brushed a stray tear from her cheek while she continued to smile at him.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the pastor stated as Josie smiled at her husband, Florian moving closer before he kissed her.

"Mrs Dupont," he whispered when he pulled away slightly, amazement covering her face before she laughed. "My wife."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Congratulations," Agnes practically squealed as she approached the newly married couple who were standing together, Florian's arm wrapped tightly around Josie's hips as she relaxed into his hold. "Mr and Mrs Dupont," she said quickly as Josie laughed, glancing up at Florian before she kissed him gently. "The ceremony was so perfect Josie, it couldn't have been anymore beautiful," she explained as Josie nodded, unable to remove the smile from her face as she remained close to her husband. She still couldn't believe that Florian was now her husband, part of her still couldn't believe that she was a married woman, that she was Mrs Josie Dupont. "I will see you both later," Agnes smiled as she nodded, moving further into the building where their reception was taking place while Josie looked at Florian once again.

"Hello husband," Josie smiled, kissing him again as his smile grew against her lips. "Can you believe it Florian? You're actually my husband," she explained, his smile continuing to grow as he nodded.

"Yes Josie, you are finally my wife," Florian stated quickly, turning to look at more guests who were approaching them. "I had a conversation with Mr Grove just before the wedding," he commented as Josie nodded. "I was rather surprised to see him there."

"I was surprised when he came to the house but he wanted to apologise my love and I do not want to lose him as a friend, however stupidly he has behaved recently," Josie stated as he nodded at her answer, both of them smiling as more guests approached them, congratulating them on their wedding before they disappeared inside the building. "Shall we join everyone now husband?" Josie asked, knowing that everyone had now arrived except for Roger who had returned home after the ceremony to spend time with Doris and his children.

"I think we should, wife," he declared, her arm wrapping around his as they stepped inside and moved to join their friends, who applauded loudly as they entered the room together.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Mrs Dupont, will you dance with me?" Florian asked, standing in front of his wife as a small smile appeared on her face before she took his hand and allowed him to lead her into the centre of the room, the two violinists they had hired starting to play as his arms moved around her body as the everyone else in the room fell silent. "Josie," he whispered as she glanced up at him.

"I've never heard this piece of music before," she commented, knowing that she had let Florian be in charge of what music was performed at their wedding.

"Do you like it Josie?" he asked quietly as she nodded, moving to rest her head forehead against his shoulder as they slowly danced to the music. "I wrote it," he admitted, shock covering her face as she glanced up at him. He had composed this piece of music? "For you, I wrote this for you, for today," he explained as her smile grew before she kissed him gently, still amazed that he had written a song for her.

"It's beautiful Florian," Josie whispered against his lips as they continued to dance, arms wrapped tightly around each other as she pressed another kiss to his lips. "You wrote it for me? You composed a piece of music for me?" she asked quietly as he nodded. "Will you play it for me tonight my love?" she whispered as he stared at her. "They play it wonderfully but you wrote it, it should be you who performs it too. I would love to hear you play it."

"Then I will perform it tonight for you Josie," he promised as she nodded. "Can you believe that we are actually married?" he asked quietly as she shook her head, laughing as he pressed another kiss to her forehead while she blushed. "This year I have moved to another country, fallen in love with the most wonderful woman, gained the musical career of my dreams and now I have married you."

"Well Mr Dupont, you are stuck with me forever now," she whispered as he smirked.

"Well then, Mrs Dupont, it is a good thing that I am completely and utterly in love with you then," he stated, the song reaching its end as he leant down and kissed her, her hands running through his hair as they deepened the kiss. "I love you, my wife," he whispered against her lips as she looked into his eyes in amazement.

"My husband," she responded, knowing that she was the happiest that she had ever been in her life, right now in his arms as his wife.

**So this is the end and it has been a lot of fun writing this story and exploring two new characters.**

**You have all been wonderful in your reviews and I have adored reading every single one of them, they have been so kind and I hope this final chapter makes you all happy.**

**I will try and write my new story soon but I do need to concentrate on some actual uni work for a while so I'm not sure when it'll be- knowing me it will probably end up being started tomorrow. Watch this space, they'll be a story at some point as I'm very excited about my newest idea.**

**Please review.**


End file.
